Lady Hero
by Blu3b3rryT3a
Summary: The four Cardinal Heroes have been summoned-! Wait, why is there another hero! And it's a girl! Join Hazel on her misadventures as she adapts and reacts to monsters, politics, ancient magics and of course her fellow heroes.
1. Questionable Beginnings

**I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero, I do own my OC and my plot twists that I incorporate in for this fanfic. Please review and comment but let's keep it civil please ;) If anyone can direct me to a tutorial about how the system for unlocking the Holy weapons works, I would deeply appreciate it!  
And without further ado, Chapter One!**

Hazel rolls her eyes as she wanders the D&D and RPG section of the bookstore, ignoring the stares of the otakus around her.

"Of course it's in Japanese, which you half understand," She mocks herself as she struggles to identify one core book with a dragon on the cover.

"It's in Japan, not America, and why did I let myself get talked into this again?" She mutters, putting the dragon core book back.

"'Sis! Please get me the Fifth Edition of the D&D core book for Spellcasters- in Japanese!' Geez, Riley is _so _gonna owe me for this. Translating all the kanji is giving me a headache!" She growls, stalking along.

Several of the otaku continue to stare at her; a Westerner, clearly from her eyes, skin tone, hair and height. Hazel is 5' 8" ((172 cm)) with dark brown hair in a messy bun with sea green eyes. She has a curvy figure, but she doesn't bother with revealing clothing- raggedy sweatpants, a tank top and a sweatshirt with floppy ears suit her fine.

She meanders through the store until she stumbles upon several D&D books, which she recognizes with profound relief.

"Oh thank God! Ok, fifth edition, fifth edition… Here it is! Ack!"

As she pulls it out, a second book falls on the floor.

"Crap, please don't be damaged-! Oh, it's fine! Hmm? 'The Cardinal Slayers of Calamity'? What is this, a new RPG? Let's see…" Hazel starts to flip through the book.

"Intro, world is being destroyed, you are called in to save it along with three other players- weapons are sword, shield, bow and spear. Okay, pretty basic. 'Waves of Catastrophe' need to be defeated in order to return to home world… Wow, this princess NPC looks super bitchy. Yuck, religions based on favorite heroes; that's not dumb at all... Hmm, I wonder if there is any expansions on the original weapons…?"

After speed reading the main lore/mechanics Hazel flips to the table of contents and spots 'Expansions'. She fist pumps and goes to the page in question.

"'In the case of true danger and as a last resort, a fifth hero may be summoned with the special dual weapon: 'war gauntlets'. They differ from the other weapons in that they are not typically respected, worshiped or well known in the summoners' world. While each of the four 'Cardinal' weapons has an established role in the world, the Gauntlet Hero has never been summoned save once and is considered a myth among myths. Nonetheless, the Gauntlet Hero is a force to be reckoned with as they have the capacity to fight solo against a Wave if necessary.'"

"Cool! So they can solo? That's awesome! Okay, what are the stats for this class-? 'Features include a pair of war gauntlets that can absorb the powers and skills of those slain or conquered in combat, as well as objects 'fed' to them. Emphasis is on Agility and Stamina as the Gauntlet Hero is a close-combat fighter; side note, martial arts training prior to summoning is a MUST for this weapon.' Huh, well, I've got that, so I can play that realistically." Hazel muses, tapping the page.

The book starts to glow and Hazel's eyes widen in shock as golden light envelopes her.

"Holy-!" She yelps, throwing up her arms to protect her eyes and staggers when she suddenly lands on stone floor.

"Yes! Our summoning was a success! Welcome, Heroes! Please, save our world!" A man's voice rings out.

Hazel opens her eyes and takes stock of her surroundings. A few priests in front of her in purple robes, four guys next to her on a large (presumably) magic circle. Two of them look around her age of 20 while the others look about high school age. Each is holding a different weapon; the blond ponytail dude with the spear, a straight black-haired kid has a double-edged sword, the younger blond boy with a bow and the messy-haired guy with a small shield.

A gasp catches her attention and she switches her attention to her 'summoners'; they are all looking at her in horror. The other 'heroes' turn to look at her too, quizzically rather than horrified. Hazel puts a hand on her hip and blinks when she feels metal rather than knuckles dig into her hip. She glances down and sees silver metal gauntlets on her hands with small purple gems embedded on the tops.

_Gauntlets..? Wait, didn't I just read about these?!_

**[Warning! The Gauntlet Hero is not allowed within close proximity to the Cardinal Heroes unless fighting together in the Waves or stopping a fight between the Cardinal Heroes! Conditions not met! Relocation effective immediately!]**

The warning flashes in front of Hazel and the other people in the room seem just as surprised by the notification.

Purple light emanates from the gems and a new circle appears underneath her.

"Ack-!" Hazel yelps, stepping back- the circle follows stays exactly under her feet and the light blinds her.

The summoners and other heroes blink in shock as she vanishes.

"Who… was that?" Naofumi wonders aloud.

Hazel keeps her eyes closed as the world whirls around her- the spinning sensation convinced her to keep her eyes shut until whatever this is stops. Eventually the spinning slows and stops- Hazel feels her feet hit the ground hard. Swearing, she opens her eyes and looks around at her new surroundings.

Woods in every direction, as far as she can see; rustling in the undergrowth tells her there are animals around. She glances up and notes the sun is almost directly overhead. Hazel sighs and dusts herself off before turning her attention to the gauntlets on her hands.

They are a silvery color with a solid single plate covering her forearms to just above her wrists. There several overlapping but flexible plates allow her nearly full movement and rotation. Below that a plate with the purple gem protects the back of her hands and her fingers are cased in highly flexible overlapping plates.

Hazel glares down at her hands, nonplussed.

"Okay… so what now?"

_Several days later…_

"Hell. This is absolute hell!"

Hazel punches yet another stupid orange 'Balloon' thing and spins on her back foot to kick an Usapil, crushing its' face. More rustling alerts Hazel to yet more attackers: more Balloons of various types and a goddamn mob of Usapils rushing her.

Hazel glares, puts most of her weight on her back foot and snap kicks the shit out of them. A few dodge to the side and Hazel pivots to keep her front towards them. They growl at her and Hazel rolls her eyes. Decisively she surges forward and punches one Egg Balloon, knife chops another Usapil in the throat and back fists the last monster.

**[+507 xp gained: feed monster remains to Gauntlets.] **

"No, you glutinous pits! Some of this **I **get to eat, not just you two!"

**[Irrelevant.]**

"The hell it is! I have to eat too!"

**[Feed Gauntlets to upgrade weapon forms and boost stats!]**

"After I eat! You get what's left!"

**[Inefficient! Certain components are best for upgrades!]**

"What parts? You never tell me, you two just eat the entire thing!"

**[Holy Weapons upgrade best with pieces of the monster consumed in sections.]**

"Like _what?!_ Give me an example!_"_

**[Example: Usapil.]**

Hazel narrows at the screen, tapping her fingers on her hip as she waits.

**[Ideal butchering list: Teeth, paws, meat, head, bones, fur, etc.]**

"Why in sections?" Hazel asks grudgingly.

**[Different attributes will be unlocked.]**

"That is so goddamn vague…" Hazel swears.

She glances at her kills: 7 Balloons (various) and 5 Usapils. Even with her ravenous appetite (thanks new world for constantly attacking her at random moments) Hazel would be hard pressed to eat it all.

"Fine. You two want the Balloon things or Usapil?"

**[Both.]**

"Seriously?" Hazel asks in resignation.

She scoops up the Balloons and starts dropping them onto the crystals. The purple gems greedily suck up the monster skins and pulse with satisfaction.

**[Orange Balloon Gauntlets: (3/10), Locked. +2 Attack.]**

**[Red Balloon Gauntlets: (1/10), Locked. +4 Attack, Skill: Devouring Fists (Locked).]**

**[Egg Balloon Gauntlets: (1/10), Locked. +2 Cooking.]**

**[Green Balloon Gauntlets: (2/10), Locked. +3 Agility.]**

"… So when are you going to explain what that babble meant?"

The gauntlets ignore Hazel and she can almost feel their attention (they might be weapons, but they sure act like they're alive!) focused towards the Usapils. Hazel grabs one of the carcasses and eyes it.

"How the heck am I supposed to butcher it? I don't have a knife or anything."

**[Using other weapons other than your Legendary Weapon is prohibited.]**

The gauntlets flash the message in front of her eyes- if she didn't know better Hazel would think they were angry!

"Wait, seriously?! That sucks! I was so close to perfecting another kata for rope dart! Ack!" Hazel ruffles her hair in agitation, frustrated.

"So I can't practice spear, rope dart, tambos, bo staff or swords? Gah, I'm gonna be so out of practice!"

**[You are proficient with multiple weapons?]**

"Huh? Yeah, everyone in my style at the very least learns tambo and bo once they reach Green belt. I just happen to enjoy learning so I kept going. Besides, I can different weapons for different scenarios, and each weapon type uses unique skill sets to wield effectively."

**[Understood.]**

Hazel quirks an eyebrow.

"So, how do I butcher this then?"

**[Feed Gauntlets the whole monster.]**

"You sure? But don't you want it butchered first?"

**[Affirmative. We can butcher it.]**

Curious, Hazel holds the Usapil over her left hand- the gem flashes and swallows the rabbit monster with a sucking sound. Bones snap as the Usapil is pulled into a gem the size of a quarter and things ooze out that aren't supposed to.

Hazel gags.

**[Processing: estimated completion in 15 minutes.]**

"That… was disgusting."

**[Feed right Gauntlet a Usapil.]**

Hazel winces.

"Another one?! Don't you two share abilities?!"

**[Affirmative.]**

"Then why do you want second one?!"

**[Repeated feedings of same material can unlock locked abilities and skills.]**

"Ugh…"

_Later…_

After eating a Usapil, Hazel starts on her journey again- by climbing the tallest tree she can find. Once at the top, she huffs then carefully glances around. In the distance Hazel can spot a cut through the woods, likely a road. Near it is a shimmering silver ribbon- a river. The opposite direction has mountains and the forest ends there.

As Hazel hangs there, she considers her options.

"Ok, decision time! Head towards civilization or the edge of the forest?"

Hazel sighs as she thinks: while civilization is nice, she can't be sure that anyone she meets will be friendly. In that regard, the mountains are safer. But the only water source she can easily spot is near the road and Hazel's water supply is dangerously low. Not to mention she is seriously lacking in information.

In the end, there was only one real choice.

"Civilization it is. Alright you two, here we go!"

Hazel lets go of her branch and drops, kicking off the tree to flip onto the forest floor. She quickly orients herself and takes off towards the road. Soon enough she can hear the rumble of wagons and the whispers of the river running next to it.

Hazel pauses before coming out into the open, surveying the road: a well-used track, with multiple ruts from wheels and signs of frequent passage. Warily, she darts across the road and kneels next to the river, filling up her water bottle decorated with her favorite anime characters. After, she glances around and spots a ruined watch tower in the distance.

"… Looks like it'll keep the rain out. Might as well!"

Hazel makes her way to the tower, checking it first for monsters before making a bed out of leaves and a ratty blanket she found.

"Night… don't let the bedbugs bite…" She yawns.

_Elsewhere…_

"What do you mean **five** heroes were summoned?!"

The king roars, terrifying the magicians who bunch together in silent support. Their speaker swallows audibly and repeats himself.

"We… we do not know how, but there was no mistaking it! There was a fifth hero present- a young woman! We barely had time to see her before a warning appeared before us, forbidding her from being in the presence of the other heroes! Then magic from her Holy Weapons engulfed her and she teleported!"

Aultcray makes a fist, his mind whirling at the implications. A **fifth **hero with an unknown Holy Weapon, out of his reach and thus supervision. He could not influence or get rid of her currently and her presence would send the world into turmoil. That would not do!

"I want a description of her! Post wanted posters and get her to the capital as soon as she is found! We cannot afford to let an unknown _false hero_ wander free!"

"But your Majesty-!"

"We do not recognize her as a hero- a **fifth **hero has never been mentioned in any texts or religious traditions! She is an interloper at best and a devil at worst!"

"Papa? What has you so worked up?" A charming feminine voice cuts through his anger and fear.

Aultcray turns to see his eldest daughter walk up behind the magicians, her expression curious and full of concern.

"Ah- Malty!" He stammers, surprised to see his eldest daughter.

She smiles at him reassuringly.

"Won't you tell me what happened, Papa?"

He sighs and gestures at the magicians to repeat their tale. Malty's eyes widen with shock at the implications.

"A **fifth** summonee? But I have never heard of a **fifth** hero before…" She trails off.

Aultcray nods, happy someone else sees it his way.

"Exactly! We cannot allow such a person to wander free!" Malty nods her understanding, smiling at her father.

"I see! You best catch the False Hero soon, Papa!" She kisses him on the cheek and walks away, making her own plans for the 'False' hero.

"Find the False Hero!" Aultcray orders, not knowing the events that would result from that fateful order.

_In yet another location…_

"A **fifth** hero? Are you certain?" Queen Mirellia turns to face her faithful Shadows.

The lead Shadow nods.

"It was confirmed, my Queen. A fifth hero was summoned alongside the Cardinal Heroes but immediately was teleported away by her Holy Weapons. There appears to be a restriction in how closely she may interact with the other heroes."

"'She?'" Mirellia questions, eyebrow shooting up.

The Shadow nods.

"The reports say she is a young woman, my Queen, perhaps of a similar age to the Shield Hero."

Mirellia taps a finger against the desk.

"Find her- Aultcray must not be allowed to alienate her. 'False Hero?' That is a certain to offend her!"

The Shadow looks up at the Queen.

"Yes, my Queen. When we find her, what steps would you like for us to employ?"

Mirellia sighs and thinks it over carefully.

"Make contact with the Lady Hero, find out what she knows- provide assistance as you see fit. If necessary, become her party member."

Mirellia pulls out a purse and hands over 6 gold coins.

"Give her these for funds- regardless of her origins, she is still a **hero** and must be ready for the Waves."

"As you command, my Queen, it shall be done."

The Shadow disappears and Mirellia sighs, sitting down at her desk.

_Please let us reach her first._ She prays.


	2. Of Journeys and Names

**Hey everyone! Wow, so many views already and **_**thank you**_** for the reviews and encouragement! It means a lot! Now, I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero, but I DO own my OCs and plot twists. Any mistakes made in reference to the leveling up system are mine since I still haven't read a decent explanation of how it works (Pst, if you know one, please pm me the link!). **

**Now, on with our journey in another world!**

Birds chirp cheerfully as Hazel yawns, stretching out the kinks in her back. She glares at the predawn sky and groans loudly.

"Ugh, might as well get up."

Dragging herself to her feet, Hazel goes to the river and splashes water in her face. Dripping, she stands and finds a relatively clear space near the river to practice. Taking a steady breath, Hazel starts with a basic kata focusing on lower blocks and stances. The next has the same footwork but focusing on middle block, meant to block strikes to the chest and ribs. Gradually she speeds up, muscles limber as she pushes on to high blocks, then a kick set and finally several combination katas.

Zoning out, Hazel focuses solely on the movement of her body and her positioning.

"_Sloppy stances, sloppy techniques, sloppy martial arts! Never let yourself go sloppy, or it'll be the death of you!"_

Hazel smiles as the training rant her sensei would yell at the malcontents comes to mind. Finishing her current kata, she takes a break, drinking water and eating Usapil meat for breakfast. As she finishes, the rattle of wheels catches her attention. Swearing, Hazel runs back inside the ruined tower and climbs the walls to the top to watch the road.

A carriage comes into view, pulled by- is that a dragon?! Gawking, Hazel stares star-struck at the legendary creature.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy moly shit! It's a dragon! A real, living, breathing dragon!_

Hazel inwardly squees, trembling with excitement. Too quickly it rolls out of view, leaving Hazel behind in the watch tower, marveling the strangeness and wonder of this new world. Climbing back down, Hazel eyes the road and then the forest.

"… Damn, what now? I'm probably a persona non grata… Aaaaand I still know next to nothing. Except there's dragons!"

**[Make contact with a Dragon Hourglass.]**

Hazel blinks at the message.

"I mean, sure, except I have no clue where those are. Doesn't each country have one?"

**[Correct.]**

"Are you two going to tell me where I am, or why I can't be near the other heroes?"

**[…]**

Hazel glares at her Holy Weapons.

"Seriously? I can't know _either_ of those very basic answers?"

**[Processing request for location.]**

Hazel perks up.

_Finally! Some indicator of where I am!_

**[Location: 100 km away from nearest hero.]**

"… _Are you freaking kidding me?!"_ Hazel yells.

A large number of birds and monsters are disturbed by her sudden yell, the birds fleeing and the monsters edging closer.

**[You are not pleased?]**

"NO!"

**[Why?]**

"That only tells me I'm 100 kilometers away from another hero!"

**[Request was granted within parameters given.]**

"Ugh! Can you at least tell me what freaking _country _we're in?!"

**[…]**

"If I don't know what country we're in, then I can't apply what background info I have effectively! Which could be the difference between life and death!"

**[Processing request for location.]**

Hazel goes still, afraid to hope after the last result.

**[Hero is currently located 27 km from the Shieldfreeden and Melromarc boarder.]**

"… Wow, how did you do that?"

**[Irrelevant.]**

The message comes and Hazel blinks at the feeling of petulance oozing forth from the gauntlets.

"Uh… thanks?"

**[Hero's gratitude is noted.]**

The feeling of petulance vanishes and satisfaction replaces it. Hazel eyes them and makes a decision.

"You know… since you two talk and seem to do something similar to logical thinking, you probably should have names."

The gauntlets seem to perk up in interest.

**[Hero intends to bequeath her Holy Weapons with identificatiers?]**

Hazel laughs and scratches her head.

"I guess that's one way to phrase it… Hmm, let's see…"

Hazel thinks hard for a while, then snaps her fingers decisively.

"Okay, got it! Left gauntlet, you're now Knokene! Right gauntlet, you're Rysty!"

The gauntlets seem to take a moment to absorb the information, then the jewels start to glow brightly.

**[Naming successful! Unlocked {Titles and Naming} tree for Rysty and Knokene! Would you like to add a Title?]**

"Uh… what did I just do?" Hazel wonders aloud, sweating slightly as the message flashes insistently.

**[Would you like to add a Title?]** The gauntlets demand again, glowing brightly.

"… What happens if I say yes?" Hazel asks slowly, uneasy.

**[Rysty and Knokene will become more proficient at tasks associated with Title.]**

"… That's good?" Hazel hazards, trying to understand the logic.

**[Yes. Long term, bonuses will accrue, though certain Titles will be Locked by other Titles selected."**

"Okay… So, are we talking Titles like 'your Highness' or more like 'you Thief'?"

Hazel questions Knokene and Rysty.

**[The second example is closest.] **They confirm.

"…" Hazel sighs, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, what are my Title options?"

The gauntlets shimmer and Hazel gets the feeling Rysty and Knokene are discussing her silently.

**[Title options currently available:]**

**[Renegade Hero- +15 for Agility and gains (Locked) skill Lie Detection. Locks access to Hero of Propriety.]**

**[Monster Slayer- +15 for Collecting and gains 10% damage bonus against low level Monsters.]**

**[Martial Artist- +10 for Agility and Stamina, with (Locked) skill Ki Mastery.]**

**[Hero may select one Title.]**

Hazel stares at her options and murmurs,

"This… is really difficult."

_Elsewhere, around the same time…_

There is a silent war under the cover of darkness as two factions compete to find the 'False Hero'. On one side are the combined forces of the King and the Church of the Three Heroes, feverish to end this potential threat. The other opponent is the forces of the Queen, determined to protect the Fifth Hero the way they did not protect Naofumi.

Both sides are deadly in dealing with their enemy, leaving anonymous corpses in back alleys or on rooftops. The Queen's Shadow grits her teeth as a knife wings past her head- yet another pursuer aiming to end her. Swiftly, she twists and throws a small knife at the enemy Shadow, forcing them to slow. Using the momentary distraction, she snaps out smoke bomb and throws it at the enemy's feet, blinding them.

Jumping onto the roof, the agent of the Queen races through the capital city, aiming for the city gates in the distance. A flicker in a window was her only warning as an arrow slams into her shoulder, throwing her from the roof onto a pile of garbage below.

Too well trained to swear, the Shadow breaks the arrow shaft and runs for the alley exit, eyes casing the street and roofs. After running for a few blocks, the Shadow rests against a wall, considering her options. The roofs are out while there are archers poised to assassinate mysterious Shadows. Briefly she considers eliminating the archer and shakes her head. Too much risk and there is no guarantee there is only one archer.

That leaves the streets and the sewers; both have pros and cons.

Streets leave her more vulnerable, but there is also a chance her fellow Shadows will be able to help her. There are more opportunities to hide and sneak out the city in plain sight at street level. Sewers are more concealed, but dangerous with the former 'pet' down there and reinforcements unlikely to reach her if something goes wrong. The plus being most people wouldn't think to go down there since it stinks so much.

Wrapping her wound, the Shadow weights her options and makes a decision.

Using her disguise belt, the Shadow makes herself appear to be a beggar woman, bundled up for the night. The benefits of the disguise hide the arrow in her shoulder and give her a great excuse to be hiding in an alleyway. Hours pass and the sun rises, waking the capital. The Shadow squints and shuffles towards the entrance to the alleyway, moving carefully with the foot traffic.

Slowly, she makes her way to the city gates, occasionally stopping and begging for money. For the most part she is ignored, which works just fine for her. Nearer to the gates, she slides into an alley and makes sure she is well hidden. Gritting her teeth, she quickly pulls out the arrow and swallows a health potion, healing the wound. After checking her arm for stiffness or sore muscles, the Shadow changes her disguise again to that of a mercenary.

Confident, she exits the capital and pushes herself to cover lost ground, maintaining her disguise until well out of sight of the city.

_Please let me make it in time!_ The Shadow prays, moving fast and using her skill [Detect Presence] as she runs through the woods.

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter! I promise there will be a fateful meeting between Hazel and someone else in the next segment, but first I want to put this question to you the readers.  
What Title do you think Hazel should choose?  
I am very interested to hear the results and I have potential paths for all three options, but I myself have a lot of difficulty choosing one at this point in time. So help me choose!**

**Also, if you have questions or tips, I am happy to hear them! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to support this story!**


	3. Ugly Truth

**Back again! I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero, I do own my OCs and plot twists.**

**There has been some responses from readers, which I appreciate deeply. Some of the reviews were very in-depth in their reasoning and it was awesome to read! Eventually I will talk more about how the Titles work, but my hint to you is she is coming at this world from the perspective of a tabletop D&D player. It is VERY different from a video gamer's perspective :) Now, let's get started!**

"What do you mean you still have not found the False Hero?!" Aultcray rages.

His guards wince as the messenger shivers in front of their king.

"Your Majesty, the Shadows have met resistance and many of them are unable to continue the search-!"

"Excuses!" He roars, silencing the messenger.

"Find her or you will be thrown into the dungeons for you incompetence! She **must** be found!"

Silence rings in the hall after Aultcray's outburst. Aultcray takes a deep breath and fixes the messenger with a fearsome glare.

"Tell the Shadows to continue the search; they may enlist the local militias and soldiers as they need to. Melromarc needs the False Hero found and brought before this court for questioning. Is that **clear**?" He demands, continuing to stare down the messenger.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" the messenger stammers and bolts from the room.

Aultcray sighs and leans back against his throne, rubbing his forehead as he considers his problems.

_The Shield Hero has been dealt with- the fool has no place in Melromarc as anything other than a tool and scapegoat. He is no threat. The False Hero, however… _she_ is a problem. If we are not careful, she can destroy the system of the Four Heroes, particularly __**here **__where women are powerful in society. We have no information on her aside from a partial description and the nature of her weapons. What are her motives and how can I turn that to my advantage..?_

As the King of Melromarc considers the 'False Hero', Hazel considers her options for titles near the Shieldfreeden boarder.

"… Okay, I've decided." Hazel says aloud.

Despite her misgivings, Hazel doubts that Knokene and Rysty would offer _bad_ choices, but only one really felt like it was _hers._

Knokene and Rysty's purple gems glow brighter in anticipation.

**[What is the Hero's selection?]**

Hazel takes a deep breathe to settle her nerves.

"I choose the Title Martial Artist."

On the screen, the Title **Martial Artist** is highlighted and the alternative options vanish.

**[Title selected: Martial Artist! Bonuses from Title choice; + 10 to Agility and Stamina. Gained (Locked) skill Ki Mastery!]**

A purple light glows from Hazel's body and she feels something different- almost like an extra sense was waking up, just out of her reach.

"So, how can I unlock Ki Mastery?"

**[Hero must find the method herself.]**

Hazel glares at Knokene and Rysty.

"Figures. Guess I have some work to do…"

The next several days are spent fighting low level monsters and walking along the river, keeping out of sight of the road. While Hazel has zero clue of where she is going, she does know roads built through deep forests like this are hard to maintain and must lead **somewhere**.

The first indication of trouble was the increased presence of knights and soldiers along the road, forcing Hazel into the woods repeatedly. Worried, she watches as the soldiers question travelers and show them a picture. One of the soldiers was careless and drops one of the posters as he rides away with his cohort. Risking exposure, Hazel checks both ways and then dashes out to retrieve it.

Once safely back in the woods she hides behind a tree and examines the poster closely, wondering who or what the soldiers are looking for.

_Dang, I can't read this- wait, isn't that ME?!_

Hazel stares in horror at the poster- the likeness to her is impressive and unmistakable. She thumps her head against the tree repeatedly, swearing.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

_What the hell does this say?! And why are there posters out with my likeness?! Wait, calm down, breath Hazel. Think logically: why would they have a poster?_

Forcing herself to breathe slowly, Hazel sits.

_Well, I am one of the Heroes… perhaps they are not happy I was teleported away. Clearly they, whoever 'they' are, want me found. Are they doing this to help or hinder me? _

…

_I could always test it. If I could eavesdrop on the soldiers, then I would know one way or another. But I need to disguise myself or be a ninja…_

A rumbling sound catches her ears and she peeks around the tree, spotting a caravan on the road. She eyes it then decides to follow- eventually soldiers would interrogate them like everyone else on the road.

Sure enough, a convoy of soldiers chase down the caravan and forces it to halt. The merchants put up a fuss but the soldiers ignore them in favor of investigating the wagons. Hazel chances closer, pulling her hood on. The soldiers and merchants are screaming at each other so none of them are paying attention to the forest. Hazel army crawls under one of the wagons and stills, listening.

"-How could you?! Those furs are marked at 1 gold piece per fur and you cretins have dumped them on the ground!"

"Oh, shut up! We're on official business!"

"What sort of business could you possibly have that would justify this- this unnecessary behavior!?" The merchant snarls, getting right into the soldier's face.

"Get out of my face, little man! Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" The soldier barks, hand on his sword.

The merchant glances at the soldier's hand and takes a step back.

"Are you threatening **me**? I'll report you to your superiors for this!" He blusters, clearly nervous.

The soldier laughs at him.

"Like they'll care what _I'm_ doing with a False Hero on the loose! Word is she appeared to throw the country into turmoil and even kill the Three Hero Saints! She's dangerous, so if you see her, report her immediately!"

"What does this 'False' Hero look like?" The merchant reluctantly asks him.

Soldier guy shrugs.

"Description is incomplete but she's got brown hair, green or blue eyes and has silver gauntlets with purple gems on both hands. The other Heroes, even that filthy Shield Hero, all agreed they had never heard of a 'Fifth' hero, so she _must _be a fake!"

"Then why would they want her found? She disappeared- isn't that for the best?"

"No, see, she could stir up unrest and the king wants her brought in for questioning. He's got the best interests of the kingdom in mind!"

"Queendom." The merchant says softly but firmly.

The soldier blinks.

"Eh?"

"_Queendom_. Melromarc is ruled by the Queen and she is the highest authority in the land, not her consort. Simply because she is out of the country does not make Melromarc a _kingdom_ overnight." The merchant stresses, glaring at the soldier reproachfully.

"Urgh…" The soldier steps back and retreats to his commander.

"Fool." The merchant mutters under his breath as he kneels to pick up the furs.

Hazel stiffens, realizing the merchant would be eyelevel with her in seconds.

_Movement could attract his attention- but so could not moving! _

Before she can decide, the merchant glances over and freezes, his eyes widening. Hazel tries a smile- smiles put people at ease, right? The merchant's face is a mask of terror and revulsion as he leaps back and points at Hazel.

"There's a filthy Demi-human here!" He screams.

_Demi-human?_ Hazel wonders.

The soldiers immediately stop tossing the wagons and draw their weapons. Hazel sees that as her cue to get out of dodge. She rolls out, springs to her feet as the merchants gasp with- terror? Horror? Disgust? Hazel has zero time to analyze their puzzling behavior as the soldiers partially encircle her, cutting off multiple escape routes.

She sighs, eyeing the soldiers critically. They all hold their swords and spears with competency if not expert skill.

_Fighting eight people is dangerous, even if they can't get behind me and they are all armed. Maybe I can talk them down..?_

"On your knees, filth!" The commander barks, glaring at her with feverish hate.

"Hang on, I just-!" Hazel starts to speak but has to dodge a thrust from one of the foot soldiers.

"Tricky little rabbit girl, maybe she'll bounce for us tonight boys!" One of the soldiers jokes, sneering at her.

"Think she'll last long enough for all of us? It's been a while since we got to entertain a rabbit demi-human…" Another grins, eyeing her critically.

_Rabbit girl? Wait, are they talking about my hoodie ears..? I mean, YES they are supposed to look like rabbit ears, but they're CLEARLY fake people! _

"On your knees, filth!" The commander snarls, clearly losing patience.

"Yeah, on your knees! We'll give you something to attend to down there!" Several soldiers laugh at that, rubbing themselves.

_Okay, you know what? I'll take my chances with the woods._ Hazel decides before suddenly diving under the wagon.

The soldiers yell as Hazel rolls out the other side and dashes for the woods, peeved their 'rabbit girl' is doing a runner. Several of the soldiers guarding the perimeter charge after her to cut off her escape. She notices and accepts she'll have to fight at least one guard.

**Soldiers' Point of View**

The soldier pants as he runs closer, drawing his sword when suddenly the demi-human stops and kicks him in the knee! He stumbles, thrown off balance by her trickery and tries to slash her with his sword. It catches on her ear as the demi-human dodges, slicing it off! She doesn't react to losing her ear and counters with two punches to his ribs with strange slivery gauntlets and one more to his groin.

He squeals and collapses into fetal position.

_How can she punch that hard?! Augh, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts-!_

As he thrashes on the ground, he sees her racing away into the woods to join all the other monsters there.

_Who the hell was she?! And why isn't there any blood on my sword?_ He notices, blinking at the strange detail.

_Wait… Silvery gauntlets? And that ear…_

He reaches over and touches it, shocked to find it is some type of fuzzy fabric of all things!

_It's not real! So, she wasn't a demi-human..? Just disguised as one..? _

**Hazel's Point of View**

_Asshole! This is my favorite sweatshirt!_

Hazel fumes as she dodges through the trees, hell-bent on getting away from those shitty soldiers. After nearly two hours of running, Hazel finally stops and considers what she has learned.

_Okay, I'm considered a 'False Hero', the other heroes haven't heard or read the expansions clearly. The king wants me for 'questioning', but I would wager on jail time or being quietly killed. I'm in Melromarc, which is a queendom and has the Church of the Three Heroes as its main religion. And something is going on with the Shield Hero… Should I stick around? I need to find a Dragon Hourglass, but I don't think I should go near the one in Melromarc's capital._

"… Knokene, Rysty. Do either of you have suggestions?"

**[Hero is unclear.]**

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Never mind. Which way is the nearest Dragon Hourglass?"

**[Processing Hero's request.]**

Hazel waits patiently, scanning her surroundings.

**[Nearest Dragon Hourglass is to the Hero's left and another 47 kilometers.]**

Hazel sighs at the distance but grits her teeth and starts walking.

"Just think of it as a training exercise- one from hell." She tells herself as she punches another Red Balloon.

**Elsewhere…**

The Queen's Shadow listens carefully to a soldier's report of an encounter on the road. She stays still in her shadowy corner of the garrison commander's office, reading and listening to reports from the last week.

A week and no one had any sightings of the Fifth Hero- until now, though the soldier currently reporting doesn't seem to realize it.

"So, she appeared to be a Rabbit Demi-human, but was only disguised as one?" The garrison commander asks, eyeing the battered soldier.

The soldier nods and holds out what appears to be a rabbit ear.

"I cut this off and she didn't react at all except to punch me. Then I noticed a lack of blood and realized it is made out of some type of fabric. So, it must have been a disguise!" The soldier finishes triumphantly.

The Shadow listens closely, her interest perked.

_It could be coincidence… but not many disguise themselves as Demi-humans without a good reason. Could it be her?_

"Anything else, Private? Do you have a description of this imposter Demi-human?" The garrison commanders demands.

The soldier nods.

"About shoulder height on me, green eyes, brown hair and she had these strange gauntlets on- they must be very expensive! Oh! And her clothes are really strange too- she was wearing pants!"

The commander stares at the Private but that seems to be the end of his report.

"Very well. Dismissed." The Private bows and leaves, closing the door to the study.

The commander sighs and says.

"That was her, wasn't it?"

The Queen's Shadow deactivates her [Conceal Presence] skill and nods.

"I believe so. The physical description matches and the added evidence of her disguise lends weight to that conclusion."

The commander nods.

"I will keep this report confidential- it will not be sent further up the ladder."

The Shadow nods.

"The Queen is grateful for loyal subjects such as yourself, Commander Silitysrauta. This service will not be forgotten."

He waves a hand at her, dismissing it.

"It is a pleasure to serve a Queen with resolve and wisdom. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for her Majesty."

The Shadow nods and vanishes, leaving Silitysrauta to deal with paperwork.

**Shadow's Point of View**

_At last! A real clue! _

The Shadow races deeper into the forest, starting at the point the caravan had been investigated and the Fifth Hero had been spotted. She activates [Detect Presence] as she searches for signs of the elusive hero.

_I will not fail you, my Queen._ She vows, tracking the hero's footsteps.

**Hazel's Point of View**

Her first inkling of trouble was a vicious growl behind her. Hazel pivots to face a massive black dog with glowing red eyes and ghostly flames dancing around its' body.

**[Hero has encountered a Hellhound!]**

Hazel blinks at the feeling of _panic _coming from Knokene and Rysty.

**[Hero is advised to avoid combat!]**

"… I doubt he'll let me be." She tells them, keeping her eyes on the opponent.

It snarls and lunges, snapping at her face. Hazel sidesteps and rams her fist hard into its ribcage, twisting her torso to give the punch more power. It stumbles back a step and Hazel lunges forward, thrusting her knee into its belly. The hellhound gags and staggers back, staring at her.

Hazel glares back and cracks her knuckles.

_I either need to cripple it or kill it: on four legs it can outrun me._

The hellhound opens its mouth and spits a ghostly green fireball at her. Hazel swears and dives into a roll, popping back onto her feet. Emboldened, the monster spits more fireballs, setting the forest on fire in the process.

Coughing, Hazel quickly zips her hoodie all the way up, covering her nose and mouth. Gritting her teeth, she counts to see if the hellhound has to rest between the fireballs as she dodges.

_One, two, three, four-!_

Hazel dives forward, rolling under the fireball and runs for all she's worth at the hellhound. It blinks at her apparent stupidity and opens its mouth-!

Hazel uppercuts its' chin, forcing its jaws shut and the ghostly fire spews from gaps between its teeth. She grimaces at the heat and snap kicks its throat, cutting off its airflow. The hellhound staggers back, gasping, and slashes at her with its claws. Hazel blocks it, but flames suddenly catch onto her sweatshirt!

She drops and rolls frantically to put out the flames, only to feel teeth tear into her shoulder. Hazel howls, reaches up and presses hard at the hinges on its jaws, trying to not black out.

_Come on, come on, come on, come on-! OPEN!_

It suddenly releases her and Hazel drops, jarring her shoulder.

_SHIT! Ow!_

She forces herself to sit up and thrust kicks it in the face, driving it back. The hellhound staggers back and eyes her, assessing. Hazel painstakingly gets to her feet, grimly noting she can barely move her left arm.

"This doesn't look good…" She mutters, getting into a defensive stance.

It spits another fireball at her, clearly concluding that was the best way to end her. Hazel narrows her eyes and angles her roll diagonally. She pops onto her feet close to the monster and stiffens her fingers into a 'blade' or 'spear' before thrusting into its throat-!

But the hellhound moves at the last second to protect its' throat and opens its mouth to bite down on her arm! Hazel knows she screwed up and she's gonna get hurt no matter what now: so she gambles.

Changing the angle, Hazel rams her right arm into its mouth and down its throat. Its red eyes widen with panic as it realizes it can't breathe! Struggling, it bites down and backs away, frantically attempting to get away from her. Hazel bears with the pain, knowing this might be her best chance to kill it.

She reaches with her fingers and starts clawing and ripping at the inside of its throat. The hellhound makes an awful groaning sound and tears into her good arm in retaliation. Hazel feels her vision going fuzzy from the smoke and blood loss.

As her eyesight fades, suddenly bright colorful lights appear; the forest is a mix of golden browns and rich greens while her own is a vibrant purple mixed with turquoise. She looks at the monster and frowns; its light is… _wrong_. An ugly red with black and festering yellow streaked through it.

**[Hero has Unlocked Ki Mastery skill!]**

_Ki… Mastery?_

**[Hero may use Ki Mastery to kill opponent!]**

"…"

Hazel stares at the hellhound, feeling her vision clear slightly but still seeing the lights. Instinctively she tries to push her own Ki into the Hellhound's. It stiffens and a garbled scream erupts from it, muffled by her arm. Hazel pushes harder, shoving more and more Ki into it until-!

It collapses and its light flickers out. Hazel dumbly lays on the ground, suddenly too tired to move, much less think.

**[… Hero has gained 2660 xp.]**

Knokene and Rysty report, shaken and slightly awed. Hazel blinks at the screen and tries to bat it away, but her shoulder hurts too much. She glances over at her right arm and starts pulling it free, tugging against the teeth. Time passes and eventually Hazel has her right arm out of the Hellhound's mouth.

Wordlessly, she lets Knokene and Rysty absorb the carcass and finally collapses.

**Shadow's Point of View**

She rushes into the clearing where the hero's footprints had led her and jolts when she sees the Fifth Hero unconscious on the ground. The Shadow's eyes widen when she sees the forest fire is treacherously close to the hero's prone body.

Acting swiftly, she hoists the hero, noting the blood and racing away from the fire, silently sending a quick thanks to the gods.

After running out of the woods, the Shadow goes to one of the hidden waypoints Shadows use and starts tending to the hero's wounds. Once done with that task, the Shadow pulls out a small crystal ball and activates its magic.

Merillia's face appears.

"Report." She orders.

The Shadow bows her head in submission.

"I have located the Fifth Hero, your Majesty."


	4. A Royal Conversation

**Hey again, everyone! First let me say thanks to everyone that favorited this story; it means a lot to me that so many people are interested :) As always, I do NOT own Rising of the Shield Hero but I do own my own OCs and twists on the main storyline. I have also finally found a few sources that partially explain the Holy Weapons' system, so hopefully it's better from now on… T.T**

**This chapter has a lot of explanations mixed in, but don't worry! There will be shenanigans and crazy moments in this chapter, so swearing and violence is a given! You have been warned, mwa ha ha ha…**

Mirellia's eyes widen in shock and relief.

"You have?! What is her status? Where did you find her?" She demands.

The Shadow looks up.

"She was in the forest near the Shieldfreeden boarder, unconscious in the middle of a forest fire. I suspect it was started by a monster she slayed. Her condition was critical, but I gave her high grade healing potions and she seems to be recovering."

Mirellia sighs and sits back in her chair, drumming on the chair arm as she thinks.

"… Your Majesty?" The Shadow asks hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What are your orders?" She prompts her monarch.

Merillia considers the question thoughtfully.

"When she wakes, introduce yourself as one of my agents. Find out what she knows and what she does not. Learn what or who she is from her perspective. Fill in the gaps in her knowledge and help her ready for the Waves."

"But your Majesty, she will need to synchronize with the Dragon Hourglass to arrive at the Wave- the Church will not allow her in the door." The Shadow points out.

Merillia's face clouds with irritation.

"Those fools..! Very well, we will have to think of a plausible reason for her to enter. If I order them to allow her in, they will wonder if there is something special about her."

"Perhaps we can sneak her in? Disguise her as someone else?" The Shadow suggests.

"… That may work, especially if we say she is a new convert or something of that nature. I will think on this further. Contact me when she wakes."

"Yes, your Majesty." The Shadow bows her head and deactivates the magic.

She turns and looks at the unconscious hero on the pallet.

_I hope you are strong enough to survive this world, Hero._ She prays.

…

**[Hellhound has been processed.]**

Hazel frowns as Knokene and Rysty message her.

"Mmph?"

**[Hellhound Claw Gauntlets: +10 Attack, +7 Speed.]**

**[Hellhound Meat Gauntlets: +5 Cooking.]**

**[Hellhound Fur Gauntlets: +3 Defense, Shadow Resistance (Low), Fire Resistance (Medium).]**

**[Hellhound Fang Gauntlets: +10 Attack, Skill- Ghost Fire (Locked).]**

**[Hellhound Bone Gauntlets: +6 Stamina, +4 Cooking.]**

**[Hellhound Heart Gauntlets: +10 Stamina, +3 Strength.]**

**[Hellhound Eye Gauntlets: Curse Resistance (High), Skill: Terrifying Gaze (Locked), Bonus Skill- Eyes in the Night.] **

The messages ring in her head as she drifts in and out of consciousness. At times she thinks there is someone else near her, but everything is so fuzzy. Images are fragmented, but she notices odd details: a table, the smell of wood smoke, a hand on her forehead, clean floors. The last really bothers her for some reason, but she can't remember why.

…

It was the dryness of her throat that finally wakes her up. Her mouth is tacky and Hazel forces her eyes open to find her water bottle. Except she's not in the woods, rolled up in her ragged blanket, sleeping on leaves.

Tensing, she glances around. Wooden walls, rough wood planks, a bed, table and two chairs fill the otherwise spartan room. A small fire place is burning merrily, but Hazel doesn't see any firewood. Just as she thinks that the door opens!

Hazel leaps to her feet and gets into a defensive stance.

The stranger stops, a bundle of wood in their arms as they assess her. Hazel eyes them in return.

_Build is lean, so probably strong and fast with an emphasis on fast. Well balanced, but they're still holding all that wood so their hands are occupied. Clothes are loose enough for some serious flexibility, but that mask hides everything so I can't even tell their gender. Aaaaaaaaaaaand they're in front of the only easy exit._

… _Dammit._

"You are awake."

Hazel jolts from her musings and narrows her eyes at the stranger.

"You were out a long time, Miss-?" the stranger tells her as they drop the wood next to the fireplace.

"…" Hazel stays quiet, letting the silence grow.

"… You are wary. Perhaps that is a good thing." They muse aloud, siting in one of the chairs.

Hazel notes it and relaxes slightly: tactically speaking, them sitting down is deliberately putting themselves at a disadvantage. It takes time to rise and react- time Hazel can take full advantage of if necessary.

She relaxes her own stance, but stays standing.

"… A soldier I tried to talk to wanted me to 'attend to their needs'. I wasn't interested. They got offended, so I left after beating him up slightly." She keeps her voice mild, but knows her eyes are cold.

The stranger stiffens and then sighs.

"That explains why you left the caravan… Allow me to introduce myself. I am an agent of the Queen of Melromarc, referred to as a 'Shadow'. Her Majesty wishes to speak with you, Fifth Hero summoned to this world. Are you amenable to speaking with her Majesty?"

"…"

Hazel considers it then nods slowly.

_Might as well see what she has to say…_

"Fine." She tells the 'Shadow' person.

The stranger rummages in their belt purse and pulls out a small orb. They lay it on the tabletop and tap it once. It flickers and an image forms inside of it of a beautiful woman with rich red hair, a serious expression and wearing a golden crown with rubies. She pauses writing and seems to be noting details about Hazel in return.

_I can work with this- probably._ Hazel reminds herself, mentally slapping herself to pay attention.

"My queen," the stranger bows their head in greeting.

The lady in the crystal, apparently a QUEEN, nods in return.

"Shadow. Hero. I offer you my most profound greetings and apologies; I was unaware of my husband's misdeeds until it was too late. May we know your name?"

Hazel is taken aback but rallies quickly.

_Careful, just because she says she was unaware doesn't mean she wasn't involved! She's a politician!_

"… My name is Hazel Ilmatar; Ilmatar is my family name and Hazel is my personal name. Are you the Queen of Melromarc?"

The queen nods.

"I am Queen Merillia Q Melromarc, highest authority in Melromarc. Hero Ilmatar, forgive my bluntness, but we are desperately lacking information in regards to yourself. We would most appreciate it if you would check your status and verify if you are a hero."

Hazel quirks her eyebrows.

"First off, I got summoned and I have two war gauntlets I can't remove that call me 'Hero'. That weighs in favor of my position as a hero being the truth. Second, what the heck is a 'status'?"

Merillia blinks.

"It is an innate magic that every citizen of this world is capable of using. There should be a small icon or rune in your field of vision- focus on it, please."

Hazel narrows her eyes and looks for the icon thing Merillia is talking about- eventually she finds a floating square in the lower right corner.

_Okay, she said focus on it- like this..?_ Hazel squints her eyes at it.

The icon pulses and suddenly a screen appears!

"Wah!?" Hazel jumps back, instinctively leaping away from it- only to trip against the bed and fall in an unsightly heap.

Merillia and the Shadow wince.

"Are you alright, Hero Ilmatar?" Merillia asks in concern.

Hazel waves her hand absently as she reads what's on the screen.

"I'm fine! It just freaked me out. Huh. Well, this says I am the 'Gauntlet Hero' and I'm level 14- is that good?"

She questions them, sitting up.

Merillia and the Shadow stiffen in surprise.

"Level 14 in such a short time..?" The Shadow murmurs, shaken.

"To answer your question, yes, level 14 is **very** good for someone that has only been in this world for a week. What **were** you doing, Hero Ilmatar?" Merillia asks pointedly.

Hazel scratches her head and sighs.

"Call me Hazel or Ilmatar- please don't call me 'hero', it makes me uncomfortable." Hazel requests, giving them a firm look.

Both nod in understanding, albeit in reluctance.

"I was in monster killing hell- stupid monsters kept chasing me so I would kill them and keep walking. But I didn't get more than about 4 hours of sleep per night, so that was fun… then there was that hellhound. It almost killed me, little asshat." Hazel gripes, missing the horrified fascination on Merillia's face.

"You fought a hellhound?" Hazel stops mid-rant, confused by the disbelief on Mirellia's face.

"Yeah. I probably should be dead, but I think I killed it with a skill of mine. Knokene, Rysty that is what happened right?" She asks them, ignoring the curious stares from Mirellia and the Shadow.

**[Hero is correct.]**

Shadow and Mirellia flinch in surprise at the message.

"The holy weapons…" Mirellia gasps.

"Talk?" Shadow finishes for her mistress.

Hazel blinks.

"Why wouldn't they?"

**[Holy weapons rarely communicate with anyone aside from their chosen hero.]**

"Seriously? Huh, maybe that's why your social skills are awful…" Hazel muses.

**[Holy weapons have no need for social skills.] **

"I disagree." Hazel says firmly.

"Ahem." Mirellia coughs lightly.

Hazel stops arguing with Knokene and Rysty.

"Holy gauntlets… how did Hazel-san defeat the hellhound?" She inquires.

Knokene and Rysty say nothing out loud, but Hazel can sense them communicating silently.

**[… Hero used Ki to slay the hellhound.]** They finally reply.

"Ki?" Merillia frowns.

"It is internal energy or 'life force' that is primarily used in the Hengen Musou style, your Majesty." The Shadow interjects.

Merillia nods in understanding.

"So, Ilmatar-san, you are able to use 'ki'?"

Hazel nods.

"Yup. And I was so happy to see it exists in this world too! Life force is a good way to describe it- ki or chi or qi as it's called in my home world is thought to be the internal force that animates all living things. But what the heck is the Hengen Musou style? It sounds really interesting!"

"It is a combat style that uses ki as a main focus to enhance the fighters' capabilities." The Shadow answers succinctly.

"However, it is said Heroes cannot truly master it as their ki is too unbalanced. So we must ask how you managed to control your ki." She continues.

Hazel considers the question thoughtfully.

"I have a theory, but I'll have to explain a few things about the Gauntlet Hero class and myself first- that work for you?"

Both nod and Merillia waves her hand in permission to continue.

"Ok, first, in order to be summoned for the Gauntlet Hero class the person chosen **must** have martial arts experience. To use Gauntlets effectively, you need to be a Brawler or Monk in terms of fighting style and that requires serious training to avoid dying against armed opponents. I spent the last 14 years learning three main martial art styles: Muay Thai, Cuong Nhu and Baguazhang.

Muay Thai teaches how to use your entire body as a weapon, with an emphasis on using your elbows and knees for killing blows. Cuong Nhu is actually a mix of seven different martial arts styles: Tai Chi, Judo, Aikido, Boxing, Vovinam, Shotokan and Wing Chun. It emphasizes soft and hard styles of fighting, but primarily self-defense. And Baguazhang is a soft style that focuses on self-awareness and preventing your opponent from getting the chance to hit you.

Anyway, my theory is because of my martial arts training I was already starting to learn ki control when I came here. So instead of having 'unbalanced' ki, mine remained balanced, making it possible to use in combat." Hazel concludes.

_I see… that could explain it._ The Shadow thinks, remembering the ease Hazel had flipped off the bed.

_She actually knows how to fight people, unlike the other heroes._

"So you think it is the special summoning conditions of your Holy weapons that allow you to use ki?"

Hazel shrugs.

"It makes sense, given that there weren't any special conditions I read for using the other four weapons."

Merillia tilts her head in interest.

"You know of the other four heroes?"

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"I know they exist, not the specifics."

Merillia sighs.

"Perhaps it is better that you do not encounter them- the Church of Three Heroes has surrounded the Spear, Sword and Bow Heroes with their supporters. The Shield Hero was blamed for a crime he did not commit and is very hostile to others."

Hazel raises an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna make an educated guess here, but am I the first hero you've talked to?"

Merillia blinks and laughs, startled.

"What gave it away?"

Hazel half smirks.

"The way you said you were 'unaware' of your husband's misdeeds makes me think you're probably not in Melromarc. You don't seem like the type to be unaware of things in your own country."

"So you guessed?" Merillia's eyes sparkle with amusement.

Hazel holds out her hands in a 'what could I do' posture and shrugs.

"So, you've met me; now what?" Hazel asks, all playfulness gone from her voice.

Merillia folds her hands and rest her chin atop of them, her gaze assessing Hazel.

"I would appreciate it if you would defend Melromarc and the other countries from the Waves. It would require intense leveling up and work to prepare you but I believe you are capable. As it stands, you are the only hero that has not become ensnared by my husband's plans. As such, you are something of a free agent compared to the other heroes."

Hazel mulls that over.

"So, I would be like a mercenary Hero- I go where ever they're having a Wave, fight and then keep training as I go. But you do know it's gonna be hard to help out in Melromarc; your hubby has posted a wanted poster of me." She points out.

"We can disguise you." The Shadow answers.

"But what about Knokene and Rysty? They're kind of obvious," Hazel waggles her fingers at them.

**[Hero may transform us into other gauntlet forms.]** Knokene and Rysty interrupt.

Hazel blinks at the message then stares down at them.

"Hang on, _you two can transform and you didn't tell me?!_" She yelps.

**[Hero is displeased?]**

"Only that I didn't know this sooner!"

Hazel grins broadly, super excited.

"Okay, how do you transform?" She asks eagerly.

**[Go to status menu.]**

Hazel focuses on the icon and the screen appears.

**[Select gauntlet weapon trees.]**

Hazel searches, trying various symbols and discovering the help manual until she finds the right one. A massive network of symbols appears, all connected together with some still inaccessible.

"Ooooooh, wait, why are there so many 'meat' gauntlets?! Never mind, later! Okay, let's try this one!"

Hazel selects the Red Balloon gauntlets; Knokene and Rysty glow, morphing! When the glow fades, they are rubbery red Balloons with purple gems where Hazel's fists are supposed to be. They kind of remind her of the traditional boxing gloves- except with teeth.

Experimentally, she takes a boxing stance and lashes out with Rysty, connecting with the wall. Rysty's 'mouth' opens and takes a bite out of the wall, swallowing it!

**[Skill: Devouring Fists (Unlocked)!]**

"… I knew it- you're gluttons." Hazel finally says, reverting them back to their normal forms.

**[We are not gluttons!]** They snap at her.

**[Wood Gauntlets: (1/10), Locked. +2 Defense]**

"Uh huh. Gluttons, I tell you."

"Ilmatar-san, you were unaware that the Holy Weapons can unlock multiple forms?" Merillia interrupts.

Hazel winces.

"Uh, yeah."

Merillia sighs and looks at her Shadow.

"Since you are unfamiliar with our world, would you be willing to accept my Shadow as a companion in your party?"

"Party? Like in D&D?" Hazel quirks her eyebrows.

"Ah, I do not know what D&D is, Ilmatar-san. But a party is where multiple people work together to bring down monsters and complete quests. They share experience and split whatever rewards there are." Merillia tells her.

_Soooooo, like D&D. That might not be so bad, honestly._

Hazel considers it.

"… Can you teach me to read?" She asks the Shadow.

The Shadow bows slightly and nods.

"Yes I can."

Hazel props her hands on her hips and eyes the Shadow.

"… Very well. I know your loyalty is to Merillia-san, but I hope we can work well together."

The Shadow bows again.

"As you wish, Ilmatar-san."

**{Shadow wishes to join your party! Accept or Decline?}**

Hazel selects 'accept' and blinks when she can see the Shadow's stats.

"Holy moly! Level 87?!" Hazel yelps.

Merillia chuckles.

"She will be of great help to you in battle and in other matters: I have given her 600 silver coins for buying equipment and other essentials."

Hazel eyes her then her new party member.

"… How much of this did you two plan for?" She finally asks.

"Everything we could think of." The Shadow answers.

Hazel rubs the back of her head and sighs.

"Okay, is there anywhere you would suggest going to first?"

Merillia purses her lips before answering.

"I would prefer you to sync with the Dragon Hourglass in Melromarc, as well as buy equipment such as armor. But that may not be feasible with the bounty on your head."

Hazel raises her eyebrows.

"So disguise me. Knokene and Rysty can change their shape, so if I have them eat the right thing, they will look like something completely different. Some hair dye and a change of clothes will do the rest." Hazel reasons.

Merillia smiles ruefully.

"In that case, what would you recommend as fodder for your Holy Weapons?"

Hazel thinks hard, running through possibilities.

_Let's see, it would have to be something that can go on either my hands or wrists- something where the jewels won't be out of place…_

_Jewels…_

_Jewelry?_

"How about a bracelet? Or rings?" Hazel hazards.

Merillia looks at the Shadow questioningly.

"I do not have such items on me, but I can purchase some easily." She reports.

"Cool! Thanks-! Wait, what's your name?"

The Shadow says nothing.

"… Ya know, I can't just go calling you 'Shadow', especially in public if the point is to not draw attention." Hazel reasons.

"Perhaps you both should choose a name that Shadow will use in public." Merillia suggests.

"I like that idea- you have any preferences?" Hazel asks the Shadow.

She shakes her head.

"Hmm, how about Rong or Jiaying? Jiaying means 'good and clever'. Rong means 'honor' or 'glory'." Hazel suggests after thinking it over.

The Shadow considers it and finally speaks.

"Rong, so I can masquerade as a man or woman."

Hazel grins at her and holds out her hand.

"Nice to be working with you, Rong-san!"

Even with her face covered, Hazel thinks Rong is smiling back at her.

"Now that is settled, I must get back to the conference." Merillia tells them.

"I expect frequent reports!" She taps something and the queen's image vanishes from the crystal.

Rong bows to Hazel.

"I will go and fetch supplies for your disguise: please stay hidden." And vanishes.

Hazel's eyes widen in shock.

_Holy shit, is Rong a ninja?!_

…

…

_I'm bored. Maybe I should see what all of Knokene and Rysty's forms do..?_

Hazel goes to the weapon tree and systematically tries each one: the Balloons are similar to the Red Balloon Gauntlet, just in different colors. The Upasil gauntlets are furry but don't have any strange skills besides being better at dissection (eww..). As she works her way through, eventually she comes to the Hellhound series.

… _How powerful was it, to unlock this many gauntlets?!_

"Hey, Knokene, Rysty?"

**[Yes, Hero?]**

"Call me by name, dammit. How powerful was the Hellhound?"

**[… Level 19.]**

Hazel blinks.

"Is that strong?"

**[Yes.]**

"What level was I?"

**[Level 8.]**

"… Without Ki, do you think I could have survived that fight?"

**[… Result unknown.]**

"You two wanted me to run from it- was it because of the difference in levels?" Hazel asks.

**[Yes and no.]**

"Well, _that_ was crystal clear." She says sarcastically.

**[… Hero was unaware of our alternate forms; we could not help you effectively.]**

Hazel winces.

**[But Hero managed to badly damage the Hellhound. So we conclude the result as 'unknown'.]**

"… well, I guess we should try some of these out then."

Hazel tries the first one on the list; Hellhound Claw Gauntlets. They are pitch black metal with vicious claws curling from the fingertips. Hazel whistles in appreciation.

"Okay, awesome…"

She tries the Fur Gauntlets next- a very similar design except made of fur with flickers of red here and there.

"I wonder what the resistance stuff is for… Okay, next."

Then she tries the Hellhound Fang Gauntlets. They morph, the edges around the top of her forearms growing fangs that dig into her flesh. Blacken metal with vicious fangs leading down from her elbow to wrist make spikes to bash enemies with. The fingers have nasty fang claws. Overall, it looks scary and cool.

"Jeez, talk about monstrous! Hmm, 'Ghost fire?' I wonder what that does…"

Hazel narrows her eyes and tries to activate the skill.

**[Skill Locked.]**

She groans.

"Of course it's not simple…"

Her eyes absently study the room and then land on the fireplace. She looks at the flames, then at her hands.

_Wait… could it be-?_

Hazel walks over and carefully picks up an ember with the tips of her claws, then drops it onto the gem. Knokene absorbs it.

**[Ember Gauntlets: (1/10), Skill: Radiant Heat (Locked).]**

"Drat."

_Elsewhere…_

"So you met a woman disguised as a Rabbit Demi-human?"

The soldier nods, scowling.

"Yeah, she punched and kicked me! No call for that, none at all! And those blasted gauntlets of hers would have fetched a pretty price, let me tell ya!"

The slave trader strokes his chin, hiding his glee.

_A novelty~ I wonder who this woman is, that she hides her identity?_

"What else can you tell me about her, good sir?" He wheedles, glasses glinting.

"She's a brunette with green eyes and weird clothes!" The soldier burps, chugging ale.

"Mhm, mhm! Have a good day sir~!" The slave trader drops a silver on the table to cover his tab and walks out of the pub.

"I have a new acquaintance to find, oh my yes~!" He chuckles.

_Back to Hazel…_

"Knokene, Rysty, how the heck do I unlock the skills?" She demands.

**[Hero may read help manual.]**

"Oh. Right, that's a thing."

Hazel taps open the help manual and starts reading, thankful it's in English. An hour later, the door opens and Rong enters the cabin, holding a small sack.

"Ilmatar-san, here is a basic change of clothes and several bracelets for your Holy Weapons to absorb."

"Thanks Rong!" Hazel smiles at her as she accepts the sack.

She dumps the contents on the bed and rummages through the various items. Finding the bracelets, she starts feeding Knokene and Rysty the jewelry.

**[Bejeweled Gauntlets: (1/10), +1 Appraisal.]**

**[Bejeweled Gauntlets: (2/10), +1 Appraisal.]**

In total, Rong had bought five bracelets of various quality and make. After the gauntlets gorge themselves, Hazel selects the Bejeweled Gauntlets to see what they look like. When the light fades, Rong and Hazel inspect the new look: only two inches wide, the gauntlets became cuffs with various purple and white gems scattered artfully.

"… I'd say that passes muster. What do you think, Rong?"

Rong nods, satisfied.

"They appear as lovely bracelets, not Holy Weapons."

Hazel grins and starts to change into her new clothes: loose brown pants, a dark purple tunic, a grey wrap jacket, leather belt and boots. She does a few kicks and experimental punches to check the flexibility of the clothes.

"Perfect!" She declares.

Rong picks up the sack and packs Hazel's old clothes, then hands it to her.

"We should be off- the capital is far away from here and it will take time to reach it."

Hazel nods and eyes Rong's outfit.

"Are we traveling together or are you going to stay out of sight? Cause if we're walking together, you need to change too."

Rong chuckles and her figure blurs.

"I will be in the shadows if you need me, Ilmatar-san."

Hazel rolls her eyes but smiles as she does.

"Show off!"

_Several days later…_

Hazel enters the village tavern, glancing around for the barkeep. He notices her and waves her to the bar, where she gratefully sits.

"Hello miss! What's your pleasure?" He asks as he cleans a mug.

"One of the basic meals please and a mug of juice or water." She orders, stretching her arms over her head.

He nods and swiftly puts her order together, plunking it on the bar in front of her.

"Where about are you headed, miss? I've never seen your face around here before!" He asks between orders.

Hazel shrugs nonchalantly.

"The capital- I want to sell some wares there." She explains.

While not exactly a lie, Hazel was learning to not admit to everything with anyone aside from Rong and Merillia. The barkeep accepts her story with a smile that turns into a frown.

"You're not traveling alone, are you? Slavers have been spotted in the area- they target lone travelers, especially if they think they're weak!"

"Slavers? Really?" Hazel blinks at the news.

He nods frantically.

"They really like pretty young women; apparently they fetch a high price on the black market." He whispers to her in an undertone.

Hazel nods in understanding, mind whirling at the possibilities.

_Maybe I should ask Rong to be more visible- better to take precautions after all._

Hazel finishes her meal and retreats to her campsite for the night, absently killing Balloons as she goes. The barkeep puts down his rag and has one of his wait staff take over the bar for a moment. He goes to the back room, retrieves an orb and activates it. The slave trader's face appears and smiles happily at him.

"I take it you have news for me~?"

The barkeep nods.

"A single, human female traveling alone- her looks partially match the description you gave me, sir."

"Oh~? Is that so? Is she staying in town?"

The barkeep shakes his head.

"She is not staying at the tavern, sir. I believe she came in for a meal then returned to her campsite."

The slave trader taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Did she mention her destination?"

The barkeep smiles.

"She did; it seems she is bound for the capital, sir."

A gleeful smile grows on the slave trader's face.

"It seems I will have a chance to arrange a meeting after all~!"

"Do you need further assistance, sir?"

The slave trader chortles and shakes his head.

"No, no. We wouldn't want your position compromised; it is very useful to my business. You will receive payment in three days, as agreed."

"Thank you sir! And goodnight, sir!" The barkeep ends the connection and returns to work.

On the other end, the slave trader strokes his mustache as he works out probable routes the young lady would take; and sets a trap.

_Two days later…_

Hazel sighs as she walks along the road, keeping an eye out for knights and soldiers. Rong had gone ahead to see if she could locate a hair dye for Hazel to use: so far her homebrewed attempts had failed. She sighs as some soot gets into her eyes again.

"I smell like a campfire…" She complains to herself, knowing it's her own fault.

**[Hero should hunt more monsters.]**

"Seriously? You two are hungry again?" Hazel sighs, scanning for monsters.

A few mushroom monsters hop into view; Hazel shifts the gauntlets to their base form and attacks. The fight is short and Hazel absorbs the monsters absently.

**[Blue Mushroom Gauntlets: (6/10), +1 Basic Compounding.]**

**[Red Mushroom Gauntlets: (4/10), + Poison Creation.]**

**[Green Mushroom Gauntlets: (10/10), +1 Basic Recipe.]**

**[Congratulations! You have mastered the Green Mushroom Gauntlets!]**

"Ugh. Okay, I'm taking a break." She tells them, trying to ignore the congratulations.

_I guess there are limitless weapon forms… but seriously, mushrooms?_

Hazel steps off the path and finds a nice log to sit on but freezes suddenly, frowning.

_There's no wind… so why is that tree branch swaying?_

More rustling catches her attention, this time from behind her!

_A monster ambush?!_

Hazel swears and gets her back against a tree, fists up. A glint of metal is her only warning before a metal coated club swings at her head! Hazel ducks and slams her fist into the bastard's exposed ribs. He wheezes but doesn't go down, opting for another strike.

_Shit! He's human! A bandit?!_

Hazel grits her teeth and steps to the outside of his strike, pushing on the club to throw him off balance.

The man swears, stumbling. Hazel helps him fall with a well-placed stomp kick to the backs of his knees. She jumps on his back and does a head lock, squeezing hard. He gasps and elbows her ribs. Hazel grimly holds on, tightening her forearm around his neck and cutting off his airway.

Her attacker rams his elbow back a few more times, bruising her ribs but not hurting her as badly as it should. Hazel swears and knees him in the spine to discourage him.

"Shitty little-! Just pass out already!" She snaps.

Suddenly an arrow whizzes past her face and hits the ground with a burst of dust!

"Fuck!" Hazel snarls, remembering too late the moving branch.

_Dammit, there's at least two of them! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Hazel backs away and runs for the road, coughing.

_Ugh, that dust got into my mouth! Yuck!_

Hazel swipes her mouth with the back of her hand, stumbling around the trees.

_Why… is my body… so numb..?_ She thinks, her eyesight growing blurry.

**[Hero has been poisoned!]**

"Poi…son?" She wheezes out, landing in a heap on the forest floor.

A chuckle answers her.

"Only a sedative, my dear, only a sedative. It wouldn't do to kill potential merchandise!"

Hazel tries to lift her head and makes out a blurry rotund figure in front of her.

"Do not worry, we shall be taking excellent care of you~!"

Hazel blacks out, knowing nothing more…

**Okay, so I was gonna write more, but cliffhangers are occasionally fun. Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**


	5. Chains

**Back again: I must thank my reviewers since they gave me some rather ingenious ideas for future gauntlet forms (you know who you are ;)). I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero but I DO own my OCs and unique plot twists. Some of you asked where Rong was when Hazel was captured: my answer is it's in the last chapter, you just have to look. Thanks for your patience!**

It was the revolting smell that woke her up; not the pounding headache or stiffness in her limbs or the cold. A vile mixture of shit, sweat, vomit, mold and rot clog her nose, making Hazel sneeze involuntarily. She forces her eyes open and sees bars of a cage? Jail? Her eyes are blurry from the after-effects of the poison and she almost vomits from nausea.

Hazel starts to sit up and stiffens when she feels an unfamiliar weight on her wrists and ankles.

_Shackles?! _

"Oh? You are awake already?" A cheerful voice calls out.

Hazel snaps her head around and sees her captor for the first time. Though it's gloomy, she can clearly see his rotund body in a fine suit, glasses and top hat. He smiles as he strokes his mustache, appraising her.

"Interesting! The sleeping dust usually lasts for several days, but you are already awake after one; your value continues to rise, young lady!"

Hazel narrows her eyes.

"My value?"

He nods, his smile broadening.

"Why yes! Your value as a slave, that is. It is rare to encounter young women with such an excellent physical condition and combat skills who are foolish enough to travel alone. If you are a virgin, your value would be even higher! It certainly helps you are pleasing to the eye as well- it would be a waste to sell you as a mere grunt. Hmm, perhaps a specialized bodyguard? The possibilities are rather numerous in your case, unlike some of your fellow slaves."

Hazel takes a shallow breath, forcing herself to not hyperventilate as the gravity of her situation sinks in.

"Admittedly, humans are not usually sold in Melromarc, but in _your_ case I would not be lacking for buyers. The nobles in particular are always eager for new toys to play with!" He tsks.

Hazel stays quiet, all too aware of what that could entail- her history class covering slavery in the Deep South had been very _thorough_. Her captor minces closer, studying her through the bars.

"How unusual you are," He murmurs, tilting his head.

"In what way." She says flatly, her eyes cold.

He laughs.

"So matter of fact! You see, freshly caught slaves are rarely calm- they often scream for help or weep, unable to cope with their new status. You, on the other hand, are the opposite. It is fascinating to see. I cannot wait to see what becomes of you!"

He steps back, still smiling that sickening smile.

"We will be ready to give you that slave crest soon, young lady~!"

His footsteps fade as he disappears within the tent, but Hazel can still see the state he left his 'wares' in.

_And he plans on making it my turn next if I don't figure a way out!_ She reminds herself harshly.

_Breathe and think. What needs to happen? _

Unwillingly she takes a deeper breathe, almost gagging on the smell.

_I need to break the chains or get them off somehow. Next, get the cage door open without being caught. Then run like hell and try to find Rong._

… _God, please let me get out or that Rong finds me- I wouldn't mind having a super skilled ninja right now._

Hazel starts inspecting her shackles, tugging for weakness and seeing how tight they are around her wrists. They are too tight and snag on Knokene and Rysty. Hazel growls in annoyance.

**[Holy Weapons may not be removed!]**

Hazel glares at them.

"Then do you two have any ideas for how to get these shackles off? 'Cause I'm not waiting around to become some asshole's bitch!" She whispers harshly.

**[Slave seals have no effect on Heroes. Hero can utilize Ki or we may shift to break the shackles by changing form.]**

Hazel blinks in surprise at the helpful suggestions then looks down at the cuffs.

"Well, it's worth a shot…" She mutters.

_Elsewhere…_

Rong is tearing down the road at her fastest speed, intent on her goal: the slave trader, Beloukas. The signs of conflict in the woods as well as the powder used are typical tactics of his. But Rong is thorough, interrogating the bartender until he cracked. He was put on a watch list for aiding the illegal slave trade and Rong pushes her limits, knowing she may not be in time to reach Hero Ilmatar.

Rong sighs as she thinks of the baffling Gauntlet Hero. Ilmatar was not what she had expected in a hero- practical, flexible and clever. Not gorgous, driven by justice or awe-inspiring.

Rong knows the other heroes are interested only in leveling up, doing impossible feats and hitting on girls- all very traditional pursuits. Ilmatar focused on learning how to read and write in Melromarc, cultural customs, how their money system works and practicing techniques with various gauntlet forms. If anything, Ilmatar probably practiced too much, but it isn't Rong's place to point that out.

Shaking her head, Rong breaks out of the forest, spotting the capital's walls at long last. She slips a knife free, knowing this is not the time for stealth.

_In Beloukas' tent…_

"Ki, huh? Well that could work. Let's see…"

Hazel closes her eyes and tries to meditate; she had found, after constant trial and error, meditation is one way to open her senses to Ki. In, out, in, out; Hazel settles into a steady rhythm and feels her awareness shift. Slowly, she opens her eyes and immediately regrets it.

_So many…!_

Hazel pales when she realizes all the sickly looking auras belong to slaves. She shivers and drag her attention to the shackles. They gleam with a dull grey light with black specs here and there. In a few spots they seem more concentrated. Experimentally, Hazel picks up the chain between her feet and feels it with her fingers. Something flakes off and Hazel can smell rust on her hands. Grinning, Hazel spreads her legs as far apart as they'll go, maximizing the tension between the links.

"Balloon gauntlets!" She requests.

Rysty obliges. Hazel shifts her hand positions so she can punch (and hopefully break) the chains. She lashes out in a right punch and feels the pressure on her ankles abruptly cease.

**[Chain Gauntlets: (1/10), Locked. Skill- Chain Manipulation (Locked). +4 Stamina.]**

Hazel stops herself from whooping and sets Rysty against the chains between her hands. The angle is awkward but she manages leading to another message from Rysty.

**[Chain Gauntlets: (2/10), Locked. Skill- Chain Manipulation (Locked). +4 Stamina.]**

"Nice! Hey, do you two think you can eat the bars?"

**[Processing request.]**

Hazel switches back to her normal vision, scanning the area. Movement far in the back catches her attention. She narrows her eyes at the slave huddled in the cage- a young girl… with cat ears?! Hazel gapes in surprise.

_Holy shit, is that a for real cat-girl?! No! Stop! Don't get distracted! But fluffy cat ears~! No! That asshole slave trader is supposed to come back soon! Focus, Hazel, focus!_

Hazel slaps herself and stands, the chains clinking on the cage floor. The cat-girl's eyes widen when she sees the chains are broken and Hazel rests what looks like a Red Balloon against the cage lock. Rysty starts gnawing on it, but doesn't make much progress before Hazel hears footsteps. She quickly sits back down and arranges the chains to look as if they're still whole. Rysty and Knokene shift back to their Jewelry forms.

The cat-girl stares at her openly, gaping. Hazel holds a finger up to her lips, making a hush motion. She nods slowly, still dumbfounded. The slave trader walks toward her, flanked by two beefy helpers. His smile is broad as he looks down at Hazel.

"We are ready for you now~!"

_Rong's Point of View_

Rong jumps over another roof, using the drainpipe to slide down to the ground and continues running. Entering the city was time-consuming, even with her disguise belt; security had been increased since the heroes' arrival. In the distance she spots the alleyway Beloukas hides his establishment and speeds up, only a blur to onlookers.

She tears through the opening in the tent and has her knives in hand. Rong spots Beloukas by a table with the tools of his craft, staring in shock at Hazel. One of his muscle men is on the floor whimpering, his leg clearly broken and clutching his privates. The other is currently fighting her, but screams as one of the gauntlets chomps on his face. Rong intercedes, slamming the hilt of her knife at the base of his skull and knocking him out. Hazel grins cheerfully at Rong.

"Hey Rong! Happy to see you!" She says with a savage smile.

Rong nods and turns to Beloukas.

"Beloukas-san, this is Hazel Ilamtar, the fifth hero summoned by the King. Her majesty has given her support to Ilmatar-san, so please learn her face so this **never** happens again." Rong's voice is a deadly threat unspoken.

"O-Of course! How silly of me! If she is sanctioned by _her_, then the Lady Hero of course will be given due respect. Such a shame, you would have been an excellent draw." He sighs, stroking his mustache.

"I'll take that as compliment. Now- let's talk restitution." Hazel's eyes gleam with a predatory light.

"Restitution?" Beloukas seems intrigued by this turn of events.

Hazel nods.

"You had me kidnapped and wasted my time with your antics- add on the conditions I was kept in and overall treatment, I am in a** pisser** of a mood."

Beloukas starts to speak but Hazel cuts him off.

"The _only_ reason I'm not demanding your life is that Heroes are not affected by a slave seal. So, instead, I want a permanent discount of 30% on all merchandise, first pick of goods when I'm in the capital and free samples. Oh, and the keys to these shackles."

Rong and Beloukas stare at her in surprise before Beloukas chuckles.

"Oh ho? Very interesting! I see you are a very discerning client, Lady Hero. I agree to your generous terms! Now, what would you like to view first? Slaves, gear, monsters, monster eggs..?"

"Ilmatar-san, are you certain you wish to do this?" Rong questions her, worry showing in her voice.

Hazel nods firmly.

"The King is currently more influential than Merillia-san, which means I can't got to most shops to resupply. That leaves quasi-legal or illegal means. And Beloukas is one of the best from what I heard eavesdropping. So,"

Hazel faces Rong and keeps her gaze steady.

"I will use what he has to offer. I may hate what he is and what he represents, but beggars cannot be choosers."

Rong keeps silent, seeing Hazel has made up her mind.

Beloukas hands Hazel two keys for her shackles with some regret. She removes the shackles quickly and feeds them to the gauntlets. Beloukas' starts to ask questions but Rong clears her throat, warning him. With a sigh, Beloukas begins to show off his wares, starting with gear. Hazel and Rong inspect and choose several items- light armor, adventurer packs, rope, an assortment of herbs and drugs.

Then he brings them to the monsters; dragons, Filolials and more. Hazel considers them and looks at Rong.

"What is the difference between the monster eggs and them?" She asks Beloukas.

"Hmm, well if you raise them from an egg they take more time to become useful. These are already full-grown and can be put to work immediately. However, if raised from an egg the monster develops a deeper bond with its master."

"So what you're saying is the ones I don't raise myself will be of a lower quality?" Hazel murmurs, eyeing them.

"As you say!" Beloukas says, delighted by her insight.

"Hmm, in lieu of a full grown monster, I will take two monster eggs." Hazel decides.

Beloukas swiftly leads Rong and Hazel to the monster egg lottery. Hazel quirks her eyebrows at the eggs displayed.

"So, it's a game?"

He nods and explains the rules and chances of earning a Knight's dragon. Hazel considers the eggs with narrowed eyes then closes them, her hand drifting over the eggs slowly. Rong blinks.

_What an odd way to choose…_

Hazel's eyes open and she selects two eggs, cradling them carefully.

"I choose these." She tells Beloukas.

He nods and notes down the monster egg numbers, then blinks and checks them again. He checks a third time.

"Beloukas-san, what's the matter?" Rong asks, standing between the slave trader and Hazel.

"She-! She picked the Knight Dragon egg!" He stammers, sweating.

"Eh?" Hazel and Rong say together.

_Hazel's Point of View_

"Wait- seriously?!" Hazel yelps, stunned by her good luck.

"I made meticulous notes concerning my stock: the numbers do not lie! You picked the winning egg, worth 20 gold coins at maturity!" Beloukas tells her excitedly.

… _Holy SHIT. I have a freaking DRAGON!_

Hazel tries not to jump up and down with joy, then a thought occurs to her.

"What's in the other one?" She demands.

Beloukas consults the ledger and frowns.

"A Filolial, Lady Hero. Perhaps you would like to exchange it for another egg?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Filolials and dragons do not get along, Hero Ilmatar." Rong answers for Beloukas.

Hazel quirks her eyebrows.

"So… Like cats and dogs?" She guesses, frowning as she tries to put it together.

Rong shakes her head.

"Worse. They are natural enemies and try to kill one another if they are too close together."

Hazel looks down at the eggs. Doubts begin to plague her- should she pick another egg? Or should she keep both of them? Staring down at them, she remembers the feeling of certainty, of _rightness_ when she held her hands over the eggs.

… Well, she was never one to back down from a challenge.

"No. I'll keep both of them."

Her words surprise them, eliciting protests. Hazel glares them both down. She turns to Beloukas and holds out her eggs.

"There is a ceremony to preform, correct? Then let's get started."

Beloukas swallows his protests at Hazel's potentially bad buy and imprints both eggs with Hazel's blood. After cleaning the cut, Hazel and Rong are lead to the slaves. Rong radiates a steady disapproval, but Hazel ignores it in favor of looking the slaves over.

A mix of beastmen and Demi-humans, the quality ranged from excellent to broken down. Hazel has to work to keep nausea at bay as she surveys the potential buys.

"And here is a battle slave, a wolf-beastman. He is a rather good specimen, all considering." Beloukas tells her, glasses glinting.

Hazel meets the wolfman's eyes and holds his gaze, considering. Then she shakes her head.

"No. You said he is experienced in combat- but for all I know that means he tore his enemies apart with no technique, only brute strength. I would rather have someone with minimal or no fighting experience so I can teach them myself. That way I _know_ how good they are, along with what they are and are not capable of."

Beloukas nods slowly, understanding her logic.

"It would be quite an investment." He points out.

Hazel snorts.

"One well worth it: given a month I can teach basics along with more specialized techniques for ending enemies. Or I can teach weapons if they have the feel for it. But if they are already trained in a fighting style, it's hard to correct ingrained mistakes or moves that will get them killed."

Beloukas chuckles.

"I cannot seem to beat you, Lady Hero. Very well! Here is the bottom of the barrel, the most unskilled of the lot!"

He shows her a row of cages in the back of the tent, reeking of sickness and death. Rong tenses when she notices just how 'damaged' the slaves are.

"Ilmatar-san…"

"I know." Hazel says softly, her eyes not leaving the slaves.

Beloukas specifically shows them four slaves: a rabbit man with a deformed arm, a lizard beastman, a sickly tanuki girl and the cat girl from before. Hazel squats to take a closer look at the four of them, noting muscle development and overall health.

"… Not the rabbit man. His arm would make it nearly impossible to do most martial arts or weapons." She tells Beloukas.

"The tanuki girl would need medicine before I can teach her anything… that leaves the beastman and the cat girl." Hazel muses.

The beastman snarls at her while the cat girl stays quiet, tense and ready to do… something. Probably dodge a blow, if Hazel doesn't miss her guess.

"…"

Hazel eyes her for a moment longer before standing up. At closer inspection, the girl has golden ears and a tufted tail with dark amber eyes.

"Are you a lion Demi-human?" Hazel asks her.

The girl flinches, eyes flickering to Beloukas. Hazel sighs and raises her eyebrows at him.

"She is! Her species are hard to find, but she's the bottom of the barrel in terms of temperament and skills. She suffers from panic attacks, same as the tanuki girl, but reacts violently to any attempts to waken her. Her past owners did not feel safe keeping such a volatile slave around, even with the slave seal."

"Huh. Sounds fine to me- I would rather have someone willing to fight, if only to protect themselves. We'll take her." Hazel says calmly, dusting off her pants.

_Later…_

The slave sealing ceremony concluded, Hazel snags the plate containing her blood in the ink and dumps it on the gauntlets. Paranoia at its best (or worst). Rong finds a cloak from somewhere for their new companion, covering the tell-tale ears and tail.

Hazel tugs up her own hood, mind drifting to the conversation she had with Beloukas before she left the tent.

"_With the right settings your slave will not attack, lie to or otherwise disobey you."_

"_Huh. Useful if morally unsettling." Hazel comments, cradling her monster eggs._

"_It is a basic part of the slave seal magic- it would hardly be effective if it did not work! If I may, you will need a better disguise for wandering the capital- try this hair dye." He offers a packet of powder._

_Hazel quirks an eyebrow at him._

"_Well, aren't you all helpful now," She says coldly._

_He smiles broadly at her._

"_It is rare to meet a discerning customer such as yourself- consider this a parting gift and a token of my appreciation for your skills." _

"… _I'm gonna have Rong take a look at this before it goes anywhere near my hair." She tells him before accepting it._

_Then she pauses and considers Beloukas for a moment._

"_Would you say a slave cannot betray you? No matter what?"_

"_It would be impossible if the slave seal is used correctly." He replies, quirking an eyebrow._

"_Lady Hero, what are you thinking about? I cannot help if I do not have details!"_

_His tone isn't exactly whining, more like wheedling, but it still makes Hazel sigh and makes a snap decision._

"_If you see a young human man about my age with scruffy black hair, green eyes and a silver shield with a green gem inset into it, bring him by here. You may have what he needs most right now."_

"_Oh? Do you mean perchance the Shield Hero?"_

_Hazel rolls her eyes._

"_I don't think that's his __**name**__, but yes."_

"_Why would you help a man accused of rape?" Beloukas prods her._

_She considers the question for a moment._

"_He may be guilty- but he also could be innocent. I don't have all the facts, so I won't judge him. But what I __**do**__ know is he needs a companion he can trust- and that's where you come in."_

"_I see… this could be beneficial! Very well, Lady Hero, I will see if I can coax him to my humble establishment."_

"_Try the shit you attempted earlier on him and I'll leave you immobilized for the rest of your natural life span." Hazel says it flatly, meaning every word._

"_I will, of course, be a perfect gentleman. You need not worry, Lady Hero. I will see to his needs!"_

"_Do your best."_

Hazel shakes her head to get rid of the memory and glances at Rong, now disguised as an experienced adventurer.

"We need to get some clothes and rooms to stay the night; might as well enjoy the warm beds while we can."

Rong nods stiffly. Hazel sighs.

"… if you're gonna yell at me, do it in private, alright?"

"It is not my place to argue with your decisions."

"I call bullshit."

Rong blinks at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I call bullshit." Hazel repeats calmly.

"If you have a problem with my choices, say so- don't pretend it's alright when it's not. How are we supposed to work together if we can't be honest with each other?" Hazel lets her frustration show, not bothering to hide it.

Rong stays quiet then finally speaks.

"Then I will be speaking with you after we have our rooms for the night."

"Sounds good."

The odd trio vanish into the crowds, hiding in plain sight.

**And that's another wrap! Hope you enjoyed it ;) Until next time!**


	6. Shopping and Hard Questions

**Hi, I'm back! I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero, I do own my OCs and plot twists! A shout out is in order: thank you everyone that has favorited or followed this fanfic and sent in a review! I enjoy them and they are the force that keeps me typing. This chapter will not be as gory or full of swearwords as some past chapters, but I'll include the warning anyway!**

**There will be swearing! There, done. And once more unto the breach!**

After Rong arranges for the room, all three of them head up the stairs. Hazel glances at the lion girl.

"I never asked for your name."

The girl blinks, startled before glowering at Hazel.

"What's it to you?" She snaps aggressively.

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's easier to say your name rather than 'slave' or 'you'. 'Course, you can always pick a new one, or I could." She offers, waiting for Rong to unlock the door.

"Slave is fine." Lion girls grits out.

"And I'm saying it's not; better say it soon or I'll pick one~" Hazel provokes her.

"…!"

The lion girl clenches and unclenches her fists in frustration.

Hazel sighs in her head and starts musing aloud.

"Hmm, Rong, what do you think about the name Alexia? It comes from the root 'Alexander' which means 'Defender of Mankind'. It was also the name of a very famous general!"

"Don't call me that!"

Rong and Hazel both ignore the lion girl as Rong considers the name.

"It is very auspicious- and appropriate." Rong says eventually.

"That's **not** my name!"

"Oh? Then you better tell us what it is then, or it will be~" Hazel informs her cheerfully.

"It's- its Sher." She mumbles, hunching in on herself.

Hazel nods thoughtfully.

"Nice to meet you, Sher. My name is Hazel Ilmatar and this is Rong." She introduces everyone.

Rong nods to Sher and Sher doesn't seem to know what to say. The silence is awkward until they enter their room and relock the door. Then Rong turns and looms over Hazel.

"Sit down, Ilmatar-san. There is much we need to **discuss**."

Hazel nods, her face serious as she kneels on the floor seiza style. Sher stays near the door, unsure of what to do.

"I asked you to remain at the campsite, where I would come back and we would travel _together_ to the capital. Instead you wandered off, to train I presume, and were captured by slave traders! You left no indicator of which direction you were traveling, no note, no trail sign, nothing! You are fortunate I found the site you fought them, otherwise I would not have found you!"

"You were very irresponsible! Granted, you came out of the mess with several advantages, but you must be more **careful! **And you bought a slave and two monsters! Do you have any idea how to raise them or train them?! No! You were too pleased to have Beloukas over the barrel to think! Then there's the fact of your reputation as a Hero- they will see you owning a slave as proof of your corrupt nature! No one will respect you or give you the honor you are due! And now you must train up Sher so she doesn't **die** or become maimed during the Wave!"

"It is _not_ as if you are incapable of exhaustion! You are trying to do so much and I am worried about your health! Training from dawn to well after sundown, you have not been taking care of yourself! We need you prepared, that is true, but resting is also important. We cannot afford you making mistakes and dying, or worse, the King getting wind of your whereabouts! The Church of Three Heroes is helping him hunt you and such thoughtless actions are dangerous!"

Rong lectures Hazel fiercely, valiantly not yelling (although it's clear she wants to). Hazel sits silently, not saying anything.

Rong_ was_ right. There were actions Hazel could have taken to avoid the mess she ended up in. The part about training too much stung a little, but was fair. Reputation? Who cares? It's not as if she wants or needs adoring fans. As far as not thinking things through… well, no one likes admitting to being wrong but Hazel knows she got too excited. She sighs.

_Why do diplomatic apologies have to suck?_

"I wasn't being responsible and I apologize for that. I will think on what you said and try to be more careful in the future." Hazel promises Rong solemnly.

Rong hesitates and nods stiffly, accepting the pledge.

"Who _are_ you two?"

Hazel and Rong blink, turning to Sher.

"Oh, right, we didn't explain anything." Hazel realizes.

Sher nods her head warily in agreement.

Hazel grins and shifts to a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Hi Sher, you already know my name but I'm also the Gauntlet Hero or the 'Fifth Hero'. As for Rong," Hazel shrugs.

"She can tell you yourself if she wants to."

"Gauntlet… Hero?" Sher frowns.

"Like the four Cardinal Heroes, but not summoned nearly as often." Hazel explains offhandedly.

Sher looks poleaxed.

"You're- you're one of-!"

Hazel stands, stretching. Rysty and Knokene shift back to their normal forms, surprising Sher badly.

"Yup. This is Rysty and this is Knokene. Say hi, you two."

**[We do not understand the purpose of this.]**

Rong and Sher jump at the sudden message. Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Cause it's polite." She tells them firmly.

**[… We will consider it.]**

"So standoffish." Hazel sighs and pins Sher with an evaluating gaze.

"Let's order up a tub and get washed up- we both need it, even if Rong isn't saying anything."

"No! No baths!" Sher yells, panicked.

"No arguments, please." Hazel tells her and pokes her head out the door to ask for a tub.

"I don't wanna!" Sher snaps.

Hazel pulls her head back into the room and glares Sher down.

"You and I are taking turns in the bath. That is final."

"No!" Sher cries, furious.

Hazel sighs and glances at Rong. Rong makes a sigh of her own and taps her chest where a slave seal would be. Hazel opts for middle ground.

"… Sher. You are covered in lice, mud and god knows what else. You are not sleeping on a clean bed or wearing the clothes we bought until you get washed up. And neither will I for that matter. I would rather not order you, but I will if you don't listen to me." Hazel tells her reasonably.

"Why?! I don't need it!" Sher yells at her.

"You do actually, and it's not just for you. I hate lice, fleas and being dirty when I could be clean. So we're gonna do the sanitary thing and wash up. You have ten minutes to make up your mind if you're gonna listen or not."

Sher sulks as Hazel stows away various items, leaving the eggs on the table under Rong's watch. When the door is knocked on ten minutes later, Hazel opens the door after making sure Sher's ears and tail are hidden. The maids carry the tub in, Hazel smiles and thanks them for their work. When they leave, Hazel turns to Sher, hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows.

"What will it be?"

**Sher's Point of View**

Of all the things she hadn't expected, it was being ordered to bathe. Slaves aren't treated like people, so it didn't make sense that her new master insisted on it. Sher relented in the end after Hazel points out she could use the slave seal to enforce her will, but 'wouldn't that be silly for something as simple as a bath'.

What a strange master.

Even with her fear of water, Sher had to admit it felt amazing to be clean. No crawling things in her hair, no awful stink and best of all dry clean clothes! Everything was great, Sher just relaxing in a corner until Hazel finishes with her bath and eyes her hair.

"We might need to cut that." She tells Sher bluntly.

"What?! Why!" Sher yelps, fingers fruitlessly trying to cover her hair.

"It's matted." Hazel tells her in a business-like tone.

"Combing it won't work- it has to be cut off. If I tried to comb it, it would get worse and hurt a lot for no benefit."

"But-!" Sher whimpers, trying to not sound like a whiny child.

"Sher. I can try to keep it as long as I can, but some of it has to come off."

Trembling, Sher finally nods, sitting next to the fire as Hazel uses some scissors to hack off almost all her hair. Soon enough Hazel makes a few more snips and evens out the look, eyeing it critically.

"Admittedly, I don't usually cut hair, but this doesn't look too bad." She remarks.

Sher reaches up and feels her hair. Cut to about chin length, it is wildly curly and fluffs out around her head.

"Her hair color is rather unusual." Rong remarks.

Sher's ears flatten against her skull as she glares at Rong.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's a nice color though. Reminds me of sun streaks," Hazel says absently.

Sher glowers at both of them. So what if her hair is a mix of brown and gold? It's just hair!

"Weirdos…" she mutters, huddling against the wall.

"Hey Rong, Beloukas gave me something that may or may not be hair dye." Hazel remarks, pulling out a packet full of fine powder.

Rong examines it and eventually replies.

"It is a hair dye- it will color your hair black, I believe."

"Ooh, really? We should probably do that!"

"Perhaps we should also do so for Sher." Rong points out.

Sher gapes at her.

"What? Why?!" She protests.

"So it is easier to hide. You stand out." Rong states simply.

Sher pouts at her. Hazel considers it, frowning slightly.

"She's gonna stand out no matter what, with her tail and ears. If we're going for hiding, then a cloak is a better choice." She points out to Rong.

Rong sighs, but acknowledges the logic of what Hazel is saying. Hazel sweeps up the cut hair and dumps all of it onto Rysty and Knokene.

**[Slave User Gauntlets (Unlocked), Status Growth (small).]**

"…" Hazel grimaces at the message.

_Right, speaking of that… Let's see what the help menu says._

After Hazel confirms a few facts she refocuses on the room as a whole.

"Sher."

"Huh?" The lion demi-human replies.

"I have an offer for you."

Sher looks at her warily.

"What kind of offer?"

"To earn your freedom."

Rong's head snaps up in surprise from where she is mixing the hair dye.

"Eh?!" Sher squeaks.

"From what I just read on the help menu, you can still earn stat and EXP bonuses solely from being in my party. The only reasons to keep you a slave are the bonuses from one of my gauntlet series and to prevent leaks of information. But,"

She holds up a hand forestalling protests.

"I have another reason to consider it and it is because I personally do not agree with the institution of slavery. My home country had a massive civil war and one of the issues they fought about was slavery. It may not have been one of the key issues, but the result of the war _did_ lead to the end of slavery in America. I cannot stress enough how important freedom is in my culture."

Rong and Sher listen intently, Sher with wide-eyed shock and Rong with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"So this is what I propose; the slave seal stays on for now to maximize your growth. If I feel that you have earned my trust by the end of the Wave, we will remove it. You may choose to stay or make your own way in the world, but I ask that you keep any information concerning myself or other party members to yourself. Is this an acceptable compromise?"

_The next day…_

Sher follows after Hazel and Rong, mind spinning about last night. It's confirmed- the Gauntlet Hero must be crazy! After all, who else would make such an insane offer?! She stumbles when a man shoves past her and she has to resist clawing him. Her eyes flicker to Hazel, watching the mad woman walk forward confidently.

Newly dyed hair and fresh clothes transformed the Gauntlet Hero from the terrifying woman in the slave tent to a competent adventurer. Sher shudders at the memory of Hazel's glee over her newly unlocked gauntlets: Hair Dye Gauntlets. Hazel had experimented on her own hair, laughing when it changed to pink, lime green or purple. She had muttered something about 'never having to buy stupid anime wigs again,' before turning her hair back to black. As the trio wander the market, buying food and haggling with vendors over monster remains Sher grows more and more confused.

_Why would she offer?! Is she trying to be cruel?! Why, why is she treating me like a person?! I'm a slave! Slaves don't get to earn their freedom!_

Distracted, she almost misses Rong leading the way into another shop. Rushing to catch up, she stops and stares in awe at the multitude of weapons on the walls. A tall bald man with a scar on his forehead greets them cheerfully.

"Hello, adventurers! How may I be of assistance today?"

Hazel smiles and steps up.

"We would like leather armor for our companion here, as well as a weapon for her to use." She explains.

The shop owner eyes Sher, making her squirm in discomfort.

"Well, I do have armor for the little lady. But what kind of weapon are you thinking of, ma'am?"

Hazel glances around the shop until her eyes land on a long dagger, nearly a foot (30 cm) in length. She starts to reach for it then pauses, looking at Rong. Rong walks over and makes her own inspection as Hazel looks at the spears and staffs he has stocked. Eventually she beckons Sher over and simply points to a rather odd staff in the barrel: both ends are capped with metal to form sharp points.

"Pull it out- I want to see how tall it is on you." She tells her.

Sher frowns but complies- at a full 5 and half feet, it dwarfs Sher, who's barely four feet. Hazel tries hard not to laugh.

"Okay, maybe not that one," She admits.

Sher glares at her reproachfully as she puts it back. Hazel grins at her and nods to the next one of a similar design.

"That one might be a better fit- or perhaps that naginata…" She muses, eyeing the options.

Sher turns red as she looks at the elegant polearm. _It's so deadly looking, but still beautiful… _She thinks, twisting her fingers into her pants to resist touching it. Rong walks over to them and holds out the dagger for Hazel to look over.

"It is of decent make and the heft isn't bad. Price is negotiable." Hazel nods thoughtfully.

"Let's get it and one of these polearms- I would prefer Sher to start with a bo staff normally, but keeping in mind future growth let's get the naginata. If she's any good with the dagger, we'll move to a proper sword for her. In the meantime, her primary weapon will be the naginata." She decides.

Sher gapes at her.

"But-!" She starts to protest.

"I saw you looking at it earlier- and it just so happens to be a weapon I can teach you." Hazel tells her.

"Eh?" Sher blinks at her.

"_You'll_ teach me?!" She splutters in horror.

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"What, were you expecting me to push you off onto Rong for training?"

Sher scowls at her. Hazel smirks in amusement, ruffling Sher's hair.

"Sorry Sher, you're stuck with me for the basics and spear work." She informs her, giving her a pat on the head before striding over to the counter.

The shop owner had returned with some battered leather armor and instructs Sher how to put it on. With an impressive glower, Sher goes to change. Rong wanders over to Hazel.

"And how are you going to teach her spear work if you yourself cannot use a spear?" Rong asks in an undertone.

Hazel blinks then pales.

"Oh- _**shit!**_" She swears, smacking her forehead.

"Did you forget?" Rong asks, sweating a little.

"No-! Well, yes-! But also no-!" Hazel mutters, blushing.

"Do you have a way around it?"

"… Maybe." Hazel says finally.

Rong raises an eyebrow. Hazel pushes her hair out of her eyes and glances at Rong.

"The contract states I can't use any other weapons other than Knokene and Rysty." She tells her in an undertone.

Rong nods in understanding- the Shield Hero had also been upset when he had found out about that particular restriction.

"Well, it occurred to me- what if Knokene and Rysty are the ones using the weapon? Not me, but them? Is that breaking the contract?" Hazel hazards.

Rong frowns, confused.

"I do not follow." She informs the younger woman.

Hazel winces.

"It's easier to show than explain, but I got these gauntlets recently-"

"Well, are you happy now?!" Sher snaps, coming out from behind the curtain.

Hazel and Rong turn together to inspect her head to toe.

"Looks good, Sher!" Hazel grins, giving her a thumbs up.

Rong is more practical and checks the fit of the items.

"They will do."

Sher's face turns pink at the praise and fidgets; brown pants, knee-high boots, a dark blue tunic long enough to be a dress are the base garments. Over it, leather armguards cover her forearms, a simple chest plate for her torso and a practical leather belt. Hazel pulls off one of her few hair ties and offers it to Sher.

"Here- this will help a little with the runaway hair."

Sher blinks and looks at the small fabric ring.

"What is this thing?"

Hazel blinks and laughs.

"It's called a hair tie- super useful for anyone with hair long enough to tie back. They don't slip as easily as ribbons or leather cords." She explains, demonstrating on her own hair.

Sher cautiously takes it and tries to use it the way Hazel showed her. After a few fumbled attempts, Sher gives up, pouting. Hazel smiles and takes it from her.

"Here. Let me help."

Briskly, Hazel gathers the topmost layer of hair into a mini ponytail and secures it with the hair tie. The result leaves Sher's eyes and face exposed.

"There you go- _now _you're ready for some training-!"

The bell on the door rings as another customer enters the shop. Behind the counter the owner blinks and waves in greeting.

"Ah, welcome! Oh, kid, it's you!"

Hazel turns to look at the door, Sher peeking out around her curiously. Both of them fail to notice Rong stiffening in recognition of the new customer. They see a young man with a scowl on his face with messy black hair, cheap clothes and a silver shield with a green center gem.

_Huh, he looks familiar…_ Hazel has time to think before Rysty and Knokene transform to their normal forms and start glowing purple.

**[Warning! The Gauntlet Hero is not allowed within close proximity to the Cardinal Heroes unless fighting together in the Waves or stopping a fight between the Cardinal Heroes! Conditions not met! Relocation effective immediately!]**

_Not AGAIN! Wait- will Sher and Rong and my baby monsters get summoned along with me?! Augh! Stupid restrictions!_

"Shit-! _Seriously you two?!_" Hazel swears before remembering something _very_ important.

"Rong! Pay him, **quick!"** She yells as the magic circle starts to form under her feet.

Rong swiftly tosses a gold coin at the shop owner, who catches it reflexively then gapes at the amount.

"Wait-! It's too much!" He yells at them as the light grows brighter.

"Consider it a down payment for other stuff we might buy!" Hazel snaps at him, too frazzled to be polite.

Sher grabs ahold of Hazel's arm in fright and Hazel closes her eyes, praying frantically.

_Please let us not get separated!_

Purple light swells through the shop and disappears. Naofumi and Erhard open their eyes to see the three strangers have vanished, leaving no trace of their presence aside from a gold coin and several missing weapons.

"… Hey, kid." Erhard finally says, looking at Naofumi.

"… What, Oyaji?" Naofumi growls.

"Was that her? The Fifth Hero?"

"… Yeah, so what?" Naofumi scowls harder.

"… Kid, she wasn't even there when it all happened." Erhard reminds him.

"Yeah- she _wasn't_ there." Naofumi says coldly.

"_She_ got transported out of there before Bitch or Trash could do anything. So instead they focused all their efforts on **me.**"

Erhard remains silent, knowing Naofumi is too stubborn to consider any other opinions right now. With effort, they enter their routine of haggling for items. But after Naofumi leaves, Erhard goes over what he remembers seeing the Fifth Hero doing.

And wonders.

**And that's wrap! Let me know what you thought in reviews or just to ask questions. Till next time!**


	7. Sticky Situation

**I'm back! Wow, already chapter 7! I made this one slightly longer than some of my previous chapters so please don't be mad it took so long to write. . I would like to thank readers for your reviews and questions (there were a lot this last chapter ;) ). As always, I DO NOT own Rising of the Shield Hero but I DO own my OCs and plot shenanigans. There will be swearing and violence (mostly against monsters). Now, back to our recently teleported heroine…**

Hazel keeps her eyes closed and tightens her grip on Sher as they are warped somewhere else. Eventually the spinning sensation stops and Hazel feels her feet touch ground. Warily, she opens her eyes then pales.

Knokene and Rysty had teleported them to the edge of a cliff! Immediately Hazel jumps back, lifting Sher at the same time and getting away from that fucking hazard!

"Master? What the heck happened?!" Sher demands, glaring up at her.

Hazel grimaces.

"We got teleported."

Sher blinks at her in surprise.

"Eh?"

Hazel nods grimly, scanning their surroundings.

"We need to see if Rong made it or if she was left behind. Stick close, I don't know where we are and what monsters are in the area."

Sher's fingers tighten on the naginata shaft as she follows Hazel.

**Rong's Point of View**

Rong stands up unsteadily, bracing herself against a tree trunk. Teleporting had not agreed with her. Once she recovers a little, Rong checks the backpack and sighs in relief. Their supplies and the monster eggs are safely tucked inside, exactly where they are supposed to be.

After re-shouldering the pack Rong activates her [Sense Presence] skill. Immediately she senses lower level monsters and two non-monster presences. Swiftly she makes her way over to them and sees Hazel killing a small mob of lizard-like monsters. Sher is standing behind her, wide-eyed as Hazel pulverizes the mob into pulp.

One sneaks to the side and charges Sher, hissing loudly. Sher turns and tries to move the naginata its direction only to be over balanced and falls down. Rong sighs and throws a knife, skewering its brain. A clean kill. She steps into the open as Hazel finishes the last of the monster mob, catching the Hero's attention.

"Rong! You made it!" Hazel grins in relief.

"Ilmatar-san, Sher." Rong acknowledges.

Hazel sighs and glares down at the monster corpses.

"And right back into monster-fighting hell," Hazel comments, rubbing her forehead.

"Where… are we? Weren't we just at the weapons' shop?" Sher asks, getting to her feet.

Hazel and Rong look at each other, then Sher.

"… Might as well ask the culprits." Hazel states, glaring down at Rysty and Knokene.

"Why did you teleport me- us?! How did you even teleport Sher and Rong to begin with?! And where are we?!"

**[Gauntlet Hero is not allowed to interact with the Cardinal Heroes.]** The message flashes.

Hazel's frown grows darker.

"Why. Not?" She grits out.

**[… Gauntlet Hero is the mediator- they must remain unbiased.]**

"You're tiptoeing around the question! What's the real reason?!"

**[Hero does not need to know at this time.]**

"The _hell_ I don't!"

**[Hero and party are located in Siltvelt.]**

Rong blinks at the change in topic.

_Are they trying to distract her?_

"Lovely, great, we're in another country. So _why_ are we in Siltvelt?!"

**[Hero should not interact with the other Heroes!]**

"Again- _WHY?!"_ Hazel roars, fed up.

**[…]**

"… If you tell me I might be more understanding…" Hazel coaxes them.

**[… Previous Gauntlet Hero gave an order: prevent the next Gauntlet Heroes from suffering her fate.]**

Rong's eyebrows climb behind her mask.

"What was her 'fate' and what does it have to do with the other Heroes?" Hazel questions them, aiming for more information.

**[That is confidential.]**

Hazel glares at them.

**[We will teleport Gauntlet Hero and your party if there is an encounter with the Cardinal Heroes outside stipulated circumstances.]**

"… so I can't see them if we're not fighting in a Wave or fighting each other? What is the logic behind that?! Aren't we supposed to work together to defeat the Waves?"

**[Heroes must cooperate to defeat the Waves or they will fail.]**

"Oh _really_? You think throwing five strangers together and expecting them to work as a team is feasible if they don't communicate outside of the Waves? Great, just great."

Hazel sasses them, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Wha… What's a me-de-ate-or?" Sher sounds out the unfamiliar word with a frown.

Hazel rubs her forehead with a sigh.

"Someone that helps settle an argument, usually without violence, between other people. They tend to be more necessary in meetings between parties with histories of bad blood."

**[The Gauntlet Hero will mediate disputes between the other Heroes as needed.]**

"Ugh… Fan-_fucking_-tastic, so I'm the designated babysitter." Hazel groans.

She glares moodily into the woods for a moment before slapping herself. Rong twitches and Sher jumps in surprise.

"Nope. Gotta focus on the problems at hand," Hazel says softly before looking at Rong and Sher apologetically.

_Have a freak out later, Hazel!_ She tells herself.

"I know this wasn't exactly what you signed up for, Rong, but we could really use your skills and knowledge."

Rong inclines her head slightly.

"I will endeavor to assist."

Hazel nods in thanks and looks at Sher.

"Sher, we're gonna be around a shit ton of monsters and we're gonna be training your ass off so you can stay alive. Got any questions?"

Sher shakes her head, wide-eyed.

Hazel nods and grins; both unintentionally flinch at the unholy glee in her eyes.

"Alright-y, time to train~!"

_Several days later…_

Sher swings her naginata and cuts a mushroom monster in half vertically before spinning and sweeping the spear sideways to cut the two behind her horizontally. With a sigh, Sher rests, taking a drink of water. Once that is done she whistles piercingly. Rong appears and nods at Sher's kills.

"Well done. Ilmatar-san has already made camp to the east of your current position, so please bring the mushroom monsters' remains with you."

Sher grimaces.

"I hate eating mushrooms!" She whines.

Rong gives her a stern look.

"No complaining." She tells Sher shortly before disappearing into the trees.

With a sigh, Sher bundles up the monsters and lugs it all back to camp. Her muscles ache in places she didn't think they could ache. With a groan, her mind flashes back to the first day of training with Hazel…

"_Alright-y, time to train~! Sher, let's go!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Hazel laughs and beckons to her._

"_Come on, we need some space for this!"_

_Sher frowns but follows, not wanting to be zapped by the slave crest. Hazel leads her to a small clearing, barely ten paces across, barely enough room for both of them. She turns and smiles at Sher._

"_Okay, the first thing we're gonna work on is your grip on the naginata and the fourteen basic strikes."_

"_My grip?"_

_Hazel nods, her face serious._

"_If you hold it incorrectly, you could die. It's that simple. So we're gonna work on your hand positions and grip before working on the strikes and blocks."_

_Sher nods slowly, eyeing Hazel's hands._

"_How are you going to show me, Master?"_

_Hazel winces._

"_Don't call me that! Call me Hazel dang nabbit!" _

_Then with a flourish, the gauntlets change- into chains? Sher cocks her head, confused. Shackles with purple gems encircle Hazel's wrists, the chains wrapping seemingly endlessly around her forearms._

"_How are chains supposed to help?"_

_Hazel makes a face._

"_Well, since Knokene and Rysty won't allow me to even hold a _stick_ without shocking me, I went with the next best thing."_

_A chain unwinds from her left arm as she talks, until it is nearly three feet long. Hazel absently flicks her wrist and it whips around to land with a '_smack!'_ in her right hand._

"_While admittedly not the same, I can still demo grips, how to move your arms for the fourteen basic strikes and blocks."_

_Sher chews on her lower lip, eyes flickering between Hazel and the naginata._

"_Wha… what if-" Sher stammers, stomach churning._

"_What if I'm no good? What if I'm just a waste of space?"_

_Sher's voice is small and she hates it. Hates how she sounds __**weak**__ and __**insecure **__when she needs to be confident and strong! _

'_Why can't I be confident!?'_

_Hazel's expression softens._

"_No one starts as a master. Even we Heroes had to start at Level 1. Mastery comes with practice, practice, real life application and yet more practice. If you want to learn, even if you are absolutely hopeless, I will work with you until __**you**__ are satisfied. And if the naginata does not suit you, it's not the end of the world! There are _so many_ different weapons to try and learn!"_

_Sher stares at Hazel, looking for any sign she was lying, any at all._

"… _You promise?"_

_Hazel smiles at her and makes an X over her heart._

"_Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." She vows solemnly._

"… _Okay."_

"_Ready? Hold the naginata shoulder-width apart, left hand palm down and right hand palm up." Hazel instructs, demonstrating with her chain substitute._

Sher sighs and lugs her burden on; at level 9, she isn't as weak as she used to be. Catching the scent of smoke, Sher quickens her step until she reaches a huge hollowed out tree. Hazel set up a small fire and stowed their belongings inside the tree.

Hazel waves at her and continues to chop up an Upasil: Hazel had developed a taste for the rabbit monsters over the last few weeks.

"How was hunting?" Hazel asks, sliding all the meat into a cooking pot.

"Good. I leveled up again, Mas-" Hazel glares at her.

"… Hazel." Hazel nods, her glare fading.

"Awesome! We can work on a kata this afternoon and then go hunting again so we have enough surplus for when the eggs hatch."

Sher nods as she hands over the mushrooms with a wince. Hazel notices and smirks.

"Still don't like the taste of them?"

Sher makes a 'bleh' face, inching away from the mushrooms. Hazel rolls her eyes at Sher's antics.

"They'll help you grow,"

"Don't want them!"

"Yeesh, you sound like my younger brother…"

She yawns and covers the pot to let it simmer as she chops the mushrooms. Sher sits across from Hazel and glowers at the offensive food.

"… When are the eggs hatching again?"

Hazel blinks and looks up, pausing her chopping.

"The timer says in about 3 days: that's why we're hunting so hard right now. Gotta stock up with two new hungry mouths to feed~!"

Sher tilts her head at Hazel's cheerful mood.

"You do know Filolials and Dragons don't get along, Mas- Hazel." Sher corrects herself.

Hazel smiles at her.

"And?"

Sher stares at her.

"They'll try to kill each other."

Hazel dumps the mushrooms into the pot and stirs it.

"I've heard. But here's the thing- we're getting them as babies, right? In my world we could train animals that don't get along from infancy to tolerate, if not like, each other. So why not try?"

"… You're weird."

"I know; you are talking to an otaku~!" Hazel says with a grin.

"Shaddap! What even is that?!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Nope~!"

"..!"

_Three days later._

Hazel stares at her status screen and frowns.

"How the heck does this leveling system even work?! Wait, right, this is a party system so everyone shares the experience points, but even so I didn't think we would be killing enough monsters to explain my level going from level 14 to level 24 in under two weeks! That's almost a level per day! Augh! This makes zero sense! And how does that freaking title system work?"

She directs the question to Knokene and Rysty.

**[Hero must meet Level requirement for next Title Selection.]**

"… So what is the level requirement?"

**[Level 25.]**

Hazel groans.

"Okay, so not impossible, but still, there's level requirements? Wait, then why did I get to select a Title at level 8?"

**[Hero unlocked Title System at Level 8.]**

"Oh, right."

Hazel glances over a Sher and Rong: Sher had zonked out immediately but Rong had taken more convincing.

_Who would think a ninja would be so hard to convince to rest?!_

Hazel sighs and turns her attention back to status screen.

_3 minutes to hatch, huh? Do I have the mush?_

She glances down and confirms the giant bowl of mushed plants and ground up monster meat. Hazel smiles and cradles the eggs closer to her.

"I can't wait to meet you both," She whispers.

"Hmm, what should I name you two? Let's see, if you're both girls then let's do Meili and Jia. If you're boys, then Xiang and Kai! And if we get one of each, then Meili and Kai!"

**Crack!**

Hazel blinks and looks down, then her eyes widen.

"It's starting, it's starting! Rong, Sher, they're hatching holy moly crap, the eggs have started to hatch! C'mon, wake up!"

Hazel yells excitedly.

Rong snaps awake in an instant while Sher tries to fall back asleep only to get shocked by her slave crest.

"Ilmatar-san?"

"Ow?! What was that for?!"

"It's time, it's time! Look, look, look! It's happening! They're hatching!" Hazel chatters as the two eggs start to crack.

Rong spots the mash and pushes it closer while taking a handful in one hand.

"Sher!" Rong snaps.

Sher blinks and scowls but moves to take a handful herself, kneeling next to Hazel on the other side.

**Cri-crack! **

**Pop!**

**CRACK!**

With one final heave, both eggs explode and two adorable baby monsters fall out. One is a honey colored bird with blue eyes and the other is a purple (or is it black?) dragon with golden eyes. Both are mewing piteously as they writhe in Hazel's hands.

"Oh, look at you! You're so adorable, yes you are! Here, have some mash, yes it's good for you now let's eat it up alright?" Hazel coos, nestling each hatchling in a crook of her arm.

Rong and Sher are hard pressed to keep up with their ravenous appetites, but they eventually settled down: only to notice each other for the first time.

"Grr!"

"Gwah!"

They squawk and snarl, trying to break free from Hazel's grip to attack each other. Hazel simply readjusts her grip so her hands are on their chests, trapping them in the wedge of her elbows. They beat at her with their wings, furious to be denied. She looks down at them and sighs.

"Hush, you two."

They blink at look up at her quizzically.

"Grr?"

"Gwah?"

Hazel nods when she sees she has their attention.

"We'll be working together to survive: no hurting each other."

Rong and Sher stare at her in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Ilmatar-san, they are babies. They are too young to understand." Rong points out.

Hazel shrugs, keeping a close eye on her new charges.

"I want them to listen to my tone of voice- if they understand me, great, but tone is what animals listen to. I'm gonna set them down- if they try to attack each other, bop them on the noses."

Sher blinks at her.

"Bop them?"

Hazel nods.

"On the nose- it's startling for anyone to suddenly get their nose tapped." She demonstrates on herself.

"It has to be hard enough to catch their attention but not hurt them."

Sher and Rong nods hesitantly. Hazel grins at them.

"Let monster training begin!" She carefully places the Filolial and Dragon on the ground, supporting them until they stand on their own.

Both wobble but manage to stay upright, fluffing themselves up or shaking. Almost as soon as they gain their footing, they dive at each other with squawks! Hazel curls both index fingers back and flicks the two monsters on their noses.

"Eep?!"

"Grao?!"

The babies look at her in absolute shock and disbelief. Hazel calmly meets their eyes.

"No fighting."

Her voice is gentle but firm- her resolve is very clear. The two glance at each other then her. Hazel patiently waits to see what they do next. An intense stare down ensues until they suddenly attack each other. This time, Sher bops the Dragon while Hazel handles the Filolial.

"Gwah?!"

"Gaow?!"

"No fighting." Hazel and Sher remind them.

The two baby monsters sulk, glaring at them reproachfully. Hazel can't help but smile at them.

_They're so damn adorable!_

Hazel leans back against the tree, feeling her sleep deprivation catching up to her as she yawns.

"Dang, I guess it's my turn to sleep." She mutters.

Rong pins Hazel with a glare.

"I warned you to not overwork yourself." She says in a chilly voice.

Hazel winces.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm going to sleep now, stop giving me the ice glare! But first, clean up~!"

Hazel grabs the egg shards, feathers and dragon scales that fell off the baby monsters and feeds all of it to her gauntlets.

**[Monster Egg Gauntlets I: Unlocked! Monster Growth Adjustment (Small).]**

**[Monster Egg Gauntlets II: Unlocked! Monster Growth Adjustment (Medium).]**

**[Filolial Gauntlet Series: Locked. Filolial Stat Growth (Small). +5 Agility.]**

**[Dragon Gauntlet Series: Locked. Dragon Stat Growth (Small). +10 Defense.]**

"… Okay, don't worry about it, just go to sleep and figure it out tomorrow- yeah that sounds like a great idea." Hazel mumbles, dragging her blanket up and closing her eyes.

The Dragon and Filolial exchange glances and burrow under the blanket to cuddle up next to Hazel.

"Gwah!"

"Grr!"

Hazel absently pats them as she drifts off.

_The next day…_

"I believe the Dragon is female and the Filolial is male." Rongs stats after examining the two hatchlings.

They are still wailing at the uncomfortable positions Rong had subjected them to. Hazel and Sher give them pats on the head.

"Shh, you're both fine." Sher tells them.

Two sets of tiny eyes glare at her, not believing her. Hazel covers a laugh.

"Well, we better name you two now!"

Both hatchlings turn and blink at her inquisitively.

"Gwah?"

"Groa?"

Hazel points at the Dragon.

"Your name is Meili! And you," Her finger switches to the Filolial.

"Are Kai!"

Kai and Meili cock their heads, confused. Hazel reaches out and rubs Meili's head.

"Meili." Then she rubs Kai's head.

"Kai."

They coo with happiness at the pets. Rong sighs and stands, dusting her hands off.

"Ilmatar-san, we should travel and build a new camp, as well as hunt monsters. This area has very few monsters left in the vicinity."

Hazel groans but nods.

"Alright, Sher, can you keep an eye on Meili and Kai while we pack? We'll be heading out shortly."

Sher nods, taking charge of the two monsters as Rong and Hazel get everything ready. Soon enough they start hiking through the woods again, occasionally killing random monsters that get in their way. Hazel absorbs the bodies to reduce waste.

**[Freshwater Lizaldar Gauntlets: (15/15), +2 MP, Water Resistance (Low), Skill: Water-walking (Locked).]**

**[Porcupine Gauntlets: (3/10), Skill: Needle Fists (Locked). +4 Stamina.]**

**[Baltaboar Gauntlets: (1/10), Skill: Trampling Charge (Locked). +7 Strength, +5 Defense.]**

Hazel sighs as she looks at her current skill trees.

_Nice to know that damn boar thing gave something back- it almost killed Sher!_

Hazel fumes at the memory of the boar monster thing seeing Sher and deciding that it's a **dandy** idea to rip her apart. Fortunately, Sher dodged its initial rush and stabbed it in the leg to cripple it as it tried to turn around. Then Hazel got over there and broke its head open after smashing her fists into the back of its skull repeatedly.

It was gross.

**[Hero has reached Level Requirement: Choose a Title?]**

Hazel picks the 'yes' option as she walks slightly behind Rong (apparently she smells strongly of gore). The screen flashes and changes, revealing her Title options.

**[Title options currently available:]**

**[Master of Beasts- +20 for commanding and controlling monsters under your command. Gains (Locked) skill Beast Whisperer.]**

**[Ranger- +15 for Agility and Stealth, gains (Locked) skill Unseen Hunter.]**

**[Monster Slayer- +15 for Collecting and gains 10% damage bonus against low level Monsters.]**

"Hold up, Knonene and Rysty, where did Renegade Hero go?" Hazel whispers harshly to them.

**[Hero no longer fits requirements for 'Renegade Hero'.]**

"So… what, it's gone forever?"

**[Hero was recognized by the Queen of Melromarc as a valid Hero.]**

Hazel blinks.

"Wait, it's because we talked and she believed me?"

**[Affirmative.]**

"… Huh. Can I pick one later? I need to think about this."

**[Understood.]**

The forest becomes less dense as they had walked, the trees thinning out so they can actually see further ahead. Sunlight filters through the trees and illuminates the forest floor. Hazel sighs at the sight (nature always relaxed her) and flinches when she feels something sticky brush against her face.

"Wah?! Get off, get off, get off!" Hazel flails, trying to get the awful thing off.

Rong reaches over and pulls off a spider web.

"Ilmatar-san, please calm down. It is only a spider's web." Hazel blushes.

"Oh… figures this world has them too." She mutters, embarrassed.

Sher muffles a giggle and Rong nods in response to her question.

"We do, but the small ones are not a problem: their monstrous counterparts are more dangerous."

Hazel groans.

"Go figure, of _course_ there's monster spiders; why not?"

Sher snickers.

"Do you not like spiders, Hazel?"

Hazel winces.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks sheepishly.

Rong and Sher nod. Hazel winces again.

They continue to walk along, the light fading as the sun starts to set. Rong pauses, considering the terrain then glances at Hazel.

"We should camp soon."

Hazel glances at the sky and nods in agreement.

"Let's see if we can find something sheltered; not having anything guarding our backs makes me twitchy."

Rong nods and races off to find an appropriate campsite. Hazel and Sher pause, staying put until the Shadow returns. Meili and Kai wake up from their perches on Sher's head and Hazel's shoulder and start demanding food.

"They're such gluttons!" Sher complains as Kai gobble up the last of the mash.

Hazel smiles wryly.

"Hopefully their appetites slow down after they've grown a bit."

Sher makes a grunt of agreement. Leaves rustle nearby and Hazel looks up with a grin.

"Hey Rong-!" Hazel freezes mid-greeting, paling.

It's not the stoic Shadow staring at her. Not with eight beady eyes.

"Shhsik!"

Sher snaps around and her eyes widen.

"That's-!"

"Not Rong." Hazel finishes with a faraway look on her face.

Sher stares at her in confusion.

"Hazel?"

"Ah man, when I heard that we could be fighting monster spiders I was hoping they would be the size of a Chihauhau. Guess the gods hate me, because of course it's the size of a truck and it really is rather hungry looking, isn't it? I wonder if it was lured here by the smell of the mush… Ah ha ha ha ha…"

"Hazel! Please snap out of it!" Sher starts to panic at Hazel's strange behavior.

"Hmm? Sher-chan, what's the matter?" Hazel asks her in a dazed manner, not really paying attention.

"The spider monster is attacking! We need to run!"

"It is? Oh, look, it has very big mandibles…"

"…!" Sher grits her teeth and grabs her Master's hand and forcibly drags her out of the way.

"Hazel! Please wake up!" Sher hisses, panicked.

The spider rears and shoots out webbing, hitting Sher in the leg.

"Gah!"

She falls and the spider immediately starts dragging her towards it. Sher slashes at the webbing, almost taking her own foot off but frees herself. She staggers to her feet and has to jump back as the monster pounces. Kai shrieks at the enemy, furious. Meili adds her own growls as the spider advances.

Hazel winces from the sudden noise and the dull look fades from her eyes. Then her eyes widen. Hazel shifts her gauntlets to her Hellhound Claws.

"Sher, move to the side! Let it focus on me while you cripple its legs!" She barks, charging it.

Sher complies, moving to the left as Hazel ducks the spider's maw and uppercuts it, sending it reeling. It retaliates by shooting webbing, but Hazel sidesteps and slashes at its belly. She misses but the spider has to scramble to avoid her. Then Sher strikes.

With a powerful sideways slash, she cuts two of the left legs off, unbalancing it. It lets out a horrible scream and both adventurers flinch. It turns and charges Sher, who falls and tumbles to the side as it stabs where she had been. Hazel grits her teeth, runs and jumps onto its back. Sinking her claws in for grip, Hazel starts stabbing her hand into its back.

Screaming, the monster tries to buck her off, staggering under the additional weight. Meili clings to Hazel's shoulder, wide-eyed as Hazel attacks the spider monster. Sher drags herself to her feet and attacks again, going for a front leg. In her haste, the dull side of the naginata blade hits first, only denting the chiton. With a hiss, the spider slaps Sher away. Kai screams as Sher falls, tumbling off of her. The spider monster focuses on the small Filolial and scurries after him, eager for an easy meal.

Hazel runs to the head of the spider, channels Ki into her arms and uses a double elbow strike on its head. She grimaces at the squishy feeling as two eyes pop under the force, sufficiently distracting it from Kai. The spider rears, unseating Hazel and she tumbles off. Rolling, Hazel gets on her feet and moves, avoiding the spider stabbing her. She doesn't manage to dodge the follow up strike and Hazel slams into a tree with bone-breaking force.

Despite two missing legs, the shitty spider monster is moving way too easily. Hazel narrows her eyes as she gets to her feet and changes her gauntlets to the Chain versions. She whips Knokene's chain at the spider's face, going for another eye. It reacts predictably, flinching away. Hazel grins.

Rysty's chain wraps around the monsters weaker left legs and she pulls hard to the right, forcing them to collapse. Hazel slams Knokene's chain on its head, stunning it.

"Sher! Get up!" Hazel yells, using Rysty to bind the legs together.

Sher staggers to her feet, the crackling from the slave crest fading as she complies. Hazel doesn't have to tell her what to do. She tightens her grip on her naginata and moves to behind the spider's head, then brings it down like an ax. It takes her multiple hits, but she decapitates it in the end.

**[Sher gains +650xp. Sher Level up! Level 13!]**

**[Kai gains +650xp. Kai Level up! Level 4!]**

**[Meili gains +650xp. Meili Level up! Level 4!]**

**[Rong gains +650xp. Rong Level up! Level 89!]**

**[Hero gains +650xp. Hero Level up! Level 26!]**

Hazel unbinds the spider corpse and leans on her knees, huffing a little.

"You… okay… Sher?"

Sher groans.

"No…"

"Okay, take it easy. I'm gonna dismantle the corpse." She tells her.

Hazel shudders as she pulls the remaining legs off and then starts cutting the abdomen free with her claws.

_Ick, ick, ick-!_

"Hazel?"

She pauses, grateful for the distraction.

"Yes, Sher?"

"Were… you scared?"

"Scared?"

"Of the spider?"

Hazel can't hide her involuntary reaction of twitching.

"… Was it that obvious?" She says finally, sighing.

Sher nods. Meili and Kai mimic her, bobbing their heads.

"… Yes, I was scared. I have what my world calls an 'irrational fear' or a 'phobia' of spiders." Hazel explains.

Sher tilts her head in thought.

"So that's why you acted weird?"

Hazel nods.

"I don't cope well where spiders are concerned."

Sher smiles slightly at the understatement. They fall into companionable silence as Sher rests and Hazel butchers and absorbs the spider remains.

**[Golden Spider Meat Gauntlets: +4 Cooking.]**

**[Golden Spider Carapace Gauntlets: +11 Defense, Skill- Hardened Shell (Locked).]**

**[Golden Spider Leg Gauntlets: +10 Agility, +5 Attack, Bonus Skill- Silent Step.]**

**[Golden Spider Fang Gauntlets: +15 Attack, Poison Resistance (Medium).]**

**[Golden Spider Web Gauntlets: +2 Agility, +4 Attack, Skill- Web Spinner (Locked).]**

**[Golden Spider Eye Gauntlets: +2 Defense, Skill- Keen Awareness (Locked).]**

Hazel stares at her skill menu in a mixture of horror and fascinated respect.

"I… don't even know what to say about this."

**[Hero gains +700 xp!]**

**[Rong gains +700 xp!]**

**[Sher gains +700 xp! Sher Levels up! Level 14!]**

**[Kai gains +700 xp! Kai Levels up! Level 5! Kai Levels up! Level 6!]**

**[Meili gains +700 xp! Meili Levels up! Level 5! Meili Levels up! Level 6!]**

Hazel jumps back as the notifications start pouring in. She glances at Sher and shares a confused expression with the young Demi-human.

"Okay, we're not fighting anything, so that much mean-"

"Rong is?" Sher finishes Hazel's logic.

**[Hero gains +730 xp! Hero Levels up! Level 27!]**

**[Rong gains +730 xp! Rong Levels up! Level 90!]**

**[Sher gains +730 xp! Sher Levels up! Level 15!]**

**[Kai gains +730 xp! Kai Levels up! Level 7! Kai Levels up! Level 8!]**

**[Meili gains +730 xp! Meili Levels up! Level 7! Meili Levels up! Level 8!]**

They flinch at the next flurry of messages.

"What the heck is Rong even fighting?!" Hazel wonders in amazement.

Distracted, Sher and Hazel fail to notice a new threat above them. The Golden Spider stalks them from above, pleased that the adventurers are too green to check their surroundings. It weaves a quick web between two trees and starts to drop on them. Kai happens to glance up and screams an alarm, but Hazel and Sher don't understand what it means.

Meili looks up and hisses, baring her fangs at the Golden Spider. Barely ten feet above their heads, Hazel glances up and her eyes widen.

"SHIT!"

She knocks Sher out of the way as the monster lands on top of her. Swearing, Hazel catches its mandibles in her hands to keep it from eating her face.

_I know Mom recommended exposure therapy to treat my arachnophobia, but this is ridiculous!_ She has time to think.

Meili, who had fallen off of Hazel, runs forward and opens her mouth. She unleashes a small fireball at the Golden Spider's face. It immediately rears back and swipes at the dragon. Meili squawks as she scrambles to dodge. Sher cuts one of the rear legs off to distract it only to but hit with webbing the spider sprays in retaliation.

Hazel swears again and slams both of her feet into its stomach, trying to knock it off balance. She fails and the spider stabs her in the left leg. She muffles a scream, switches to her Hellhound Fang gauntlets and tears the leg clean off. The spider scurries back, hissing. Hazel staggers to her feet, her wounded leg bleeding sluggishly.

She knows with absolute certainty if she fails to dodge it will be game over. The monster charges and Hazel grimly charges Ki into her legs and arms.

It was less than twelve feet from Hazel when Rong suddenly drops on it and cuts its head clean off. Rong flicks her daggers to clean them of gore and jumps down, assessing the rest of the party.

**[Sher gains +680xp. Sher Level up! Level 16!]**

**[Kai gains +680xp. Kai Level up! Level 9! Kai Level up! Level 10!]**

**[Meili gains +680xp. Meili Level up! Level 9! Meili Level up! Level 10!]**

**[Rong gains +680xp.]**

**[Hero gains +680xp. Hero Level up! Level 28!]**

Wasting no time, she gives Hazel a healing potion to drink and frees Sher from the webbing. Rong gives Sher a healing and stamina potion to recover and checks on Kai and Meili. Once she has made certain that everyone is more or less alright, Rong looks them over with a grim expression.

"We need to leave. There is a Golden Spider nest near here and they are vindictive killers. While I do not recommend traveling after dark, we have little choice. The edge of the forest is not far, so we will at least be out of their hunting area."

She tells them, watching as Hazel grimly absorbs the carcass before shouldering her pack. Sher nods, her face still a little pale as she gets to her feet.

The group stays close together as Rong navigates them around the webs and traps the Golden Spiders had set up. Absently, Hazel notices that she can see perfectly fine, even though it's nighttime. Soon enough, they break out into the open and see the starry skies and open plains. Rong gestures for them to continue on until they find one of the traveler's camps.

These nifty camps are defensible areas chosen by frequent travelers, offering basic shelter from the elements and protection from local monsters. Everyone is exhausted by the time they reach it, barely taking the time to pull out bedrolls and start a fire before collapsing. Rong forces herself to stay awake, keeping watch over her vulnerable comrades.

And she thinks over what needs to change in their party.

**Hi everyone! So I have two polls for people this chapter! The first is Hazel's next Title: send me your thoughts and opinions about which one she should choose! Options are Master of Beasts, Ranger or Monster Slayer. My second poll is for the Boss monster candidate for the Siltvelt Wave; I hope that wasn't a spoiler, but yes, they are going to be caught in the Wave.  
So, here are the three options I have thought up; Manticore, Hydra or Ice Drake. Give me your thoughts and opinions! Until next time!**


	8. Frosty Welcome

**Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 8 and yes I have tallied up the poll: results will be revealed **_**in the chapter**_** so look forward to that! I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero and I DO own my OCs. Please review and comment, I love reading what you all think!**

**Please read! THERE WILL BE SWEARING AND GORE! You have been warned!**

**Now, back to Hazel and the others… oh what troubles await them, mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

Hazel silently groans at the cheerful bird song interrupting her sleep.

_Asshole birds with no compassion for tired travelers._

Wincing, Hazel sits up and glances at her companions- Sher, Kai and Meili are still sleeping soundly while Rong is keeping watch. Rong nods to Hazel and Hazel feels a surge of guilt for letting the Shadow do all three watches alone.

"Rong, get some sleep." Hazel whispers.

Rong smiles slightly at her.

"I will be alright, Ilmatar-san." Hazel glares at her.

"Rong, you need to sleep, same as the rest of us!" She insists.

Rong considers her words before conceding, leaning against a wall and seeming to doze off. Hazel sighs in relief as her stubborn party member closes her eyes before opening her menu.

"Rysty, Knokene, I've made up my mind for my new title." She whispers.

**[Understood.]** They reply, opening the screen for the available titles.

**[What is Hero's selection?]**

Hazel's eyes scan the three titles until she finds the one she wants.

"This one." She tells them, pointing at the screen.

**[Understood.]** The screen highlights the selected option and the other two fade away.

**[Title selected: Master of Beasts! Bonuses from Title choice; +20 to Commanding monsters. Gained (Locked) skill Beast Whisperer.]**

Hazel let's out a sigh, relieved to have gotten that over and done. Standing, Hazel walks the perimeter- no monsters, not even Balloons. Once she assured herself that they were safe for the time being, Hazel starts a pot of oatmeal with berries mixed in, humming. Sher twitches and sits ups, yawning. Kai and Meili grumble and burrow into her blankets, displeased by the sudden draft.

"Morning." Hazel says to Sher, stirring.

Sher blinks and awkwardly returns the greeting.

"Morning M- uh, Hazel." Her nose twitches as the smell of berry oatmeal wafts through the air.

Hazel has to restrain a chuckle as Sher starts to drool.

"It's about ready, can you get the bowls out please?" Hazel asks.

Sher nods and rummages through their bags until she finds the bowls. Hazel ladles Sher's and her own portions before filling Kai's and Meili's to the brim. Hazel wakes them up and they grumble at her until the oatmeal is presented in front of them. As bits of food fly into the air as the two monster babies gobble up their portion.

"What are we doing today?" Sher whispers, mindful of Rong.

Hazel hums, thinking, as she stirs the last of the oatmeal to keep it from burning.

"We should probably find a town somewhere." She answers finally, absently fending off Meili and Kai.

"A town? Why?" Sher asks quizzically.

"Well, we've used up some supplies, specifically healing potions, and none of us have the skills to make any. So a restock is needed. Two, information. We don't know when the Wave arrives in Siltvelt- heck I don't know when it arrives in Melromarc! And I want to know more about raising these two troublemakers, so that would be great to find out." Hazel explains, settling the two monsters in her lap.

Kai and Meili squabble until she starts petting both of them, much to their enjoyment. Sher mulls over Hazel's points and frowns.

"But… Isn't Siltvelt a country ruled by Demi-humans?"

"Hmm?" Hazel blinks, looking up.

Sher nervously fidgets with her bowl, not meeting Hazel's gaze.

"Humans aren't liked by Demi-humans!" Sher bursts out, agitated.

Hazel tilts her head thoughtfully.

"Huh. I wondered if it was both ways or not- sucks to know prejudice and racism are alive and well."

Sher feels her temper snap.

_She doesn't get it!_

"HUMANS ARE SLAVES IN SILTVELT!" Sher roars, jumping to her feet.

Meili and Kai squawk in protest while Rong jerks awake. Hazel remains quiet, watching Sher. Sher starts to pace, her tail fluffing up and lashing from side to side.

"Humans enslave Demi-humans in Melromarc and other human-supremacist countries. But in countries run by Demi-humans it's the opposite! Humans are the slaves, the lowest of low! And they'll **kill** you for having a Demi-human slave!" Sher explains, her stomach churning.

"I'm not surprised."

Sher jerks at Hazel's calm words, finally turning to face her. Hazel settles Kai and Meili, petting them soothingly as she replies.

"Humans are cruel. In my home world there was slavery too; often the slaves were prisoners of war or a minority in the country in question. To be different was- **is**, reason enough to discriminate if to not be enslaved outright. So yeah, I can believe I might be enslaved or killed for having you as my slave."

Sher stares at Hazel, unsure how to react. Hazel picks up the last bowl of oatmeal and passes to Rong, who accepts it wordlessly. Hazel sighs, leaning back and staring up at the sky pensively.

"The real question is- what can we do about it? We're here and we need supplies or we won't last much longer." She points out.

Rong sets her bowl aside.

"I may have a solution."

_Later…_

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! It's so cute! I **love it**!" Hazel crows, spinning in circles.

Rong sighs as she adjusts her disguise belt and Sher watches Hazel's behavior with justified confusion. Significant alterations were made to Hazel's garb, making her appear to be a dog or wolf Demi-human. Hazel's hair had been woven back into a tight braid over her tell-tale human ears and hid the headband attaching her fake ears.

Her coal black tail had been stuffed and tied to a belt hidden under her wrap jacket. Hazel had taken too much joy in dyeing her hair black to match the ears and tail. When she offered a similar make over Rong used her disguise belt to change her appearance to a goat Demi-human. Sher, along with Kai and Meili watched in bemusement as the two humans transformed themselves into Demi-humans.

"Watch out world! It's the return of the Cosplayer!" Hazel yells, taking a ridiculous pose.

Rong resists the urge to face palm. Sher starts to feel worried for Hazel's sanity.

"Ilmatar-san. Please restrain yourself." Rong orders, her goat ears twitching irritably.

Hazel stops spinning and points at Rong.

"I will- in a sec! You can't repress the spirit of a cosplayer! It doesn't end well!" Hazel warns Rong as she strokes her tail.

"What's a cosplayer?" Sher whispers to Rong.

Rong shakes her head.

"I have no idea."

_Perhaps one of the other Heroes would know._ Rong muses.

Meili and Kai break free of Sher's grip and charge Hazel, climbing up her legs to settle on her shoulders. Hazel winces as she readjusts their claws.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm ready to go! Stop digging into my neck Kai, Meili!"

Rong and Sher sigh in relief as they finally start walking, Hazel dragging behind as the two monsters demand her attention.

_Several days later…_

"Finally! A village!" Hazel sighs in relief, shifting Kai off her head.

Meili growls as they approach the village, tightening her tail around Hazel's neck anxiously. Hazel wedges a hand between Meili's tail and an uncomfortable death by strangulation as the party enters the village, apparently named Torfeld. The Demi-humans point and whisper as they spot the party, clearly adventurers from their garb, and is that a dragon and a Filolial chick?!

Hazel ignores the rumors and whispers, heading in a beeline for the small apothecary's shop. Rong enters first as they had planned, deciding the Shadow was the best person to judge quality and prices.

_Also Rong is taken more seriously than Sher or I- must be that serious 'I am capable' vibe she has going for her._ Hazel thinks, listening to the negotiations.

As her gaze moves over the shelves she notices Sher staring at the jars with a quizzical expression. Hazel moves over to the Lion Demi-human.

"What's up? You've got an odd expression on your face…"

Sher jumps and tightens her grip on her naginata.

"Wha-?! Oh!"

Hazel's raises her eyebrow at Sher.

"Hi there. You back from La La Land?" Sher frowns.

"Where is La La Land? _What_ is La La Land?"

Hazel winces.

_Nice, Hazel, you set that one up for yourself!_

"Um, La La Land is a simile, or is it a metaphor? Wait, it is an idiom! Dang, I always mix those up! Anyway, it's another way of saying your mind is wandering or you're thinking hard." Hazel tries to explain, fumbling as half-remembered facts come to mind.

Sher seems to understand it though as her face blushes, ears flinch back and her tail lashes back and forth. She glances away from Hazel and focuses on the jars again.

"… I don't know what this says."

Hazel has to strain her ears but she catches Sher's muffled muttering. Her eyes widen in comprehension.

_Shit! She can't read?! Uh, okay, not the end of the world, we'll just add reading and writing to our nightly routine so she can learn it! Easy! There, done! Wait, does she want to learn how to read?! Augh! Act natural, you can do it, easy does it…_

"Would you like to learn? Rong is teaching me." Hazel offers.

Sher glances at Hazel and bites her lip before giving a short nod.

_Sorry Rong, you got another student…_ Hazel apologizes in her head, making a note to talk it over with Rong that afternoon.

"All done, and we still have sufficient funds." Rong announces, carrying over the potions.

Hazel grins while Sher, Meili and Kai give cheers and squawks of happiness.

"Great! What should we do next-?"

Hazel freezes as a bizarre sensation pulses in the air- it felt like the world froze then time resumed moving forward. Rysty and Knokene pulse in warning.

**[Siltvelt Wave has commenced! Location: Torfeld Village!]** They flash the message to her and from how Sher and Rong react she knows they got it too.

Hazel charges out the door and looks up. The sky turned crimson with whirlpools and giant cracks running through the heavens. Monsters start to fall from the whirlpool things- _are those portals?!_ She grits her teeth and looks at Rong, who meets her gaze grimly.

"Sher, find out if there is a militia! Warn everyone to get a weapon or find a place to hide! Find us after doing so!" Hazel barks, shifting Rysty and Knokene to their Golden Spider Fang forms.

"Take Kai with you! Rong, with me!" Hazel starts running for the cracks in the sky.

"Rysty, Knokene, how do we end the Wave?!"

**[Defeat the Wave Boss.]** They answer promptly.

"Great! So which one of these many monsters are the Wave Boss?!" She snaps, reaching the gate on the other side of the village.

Open fields stretch between her and the forest in the distance. Monsters are already starting to touch down and move towards the Demi-human settlement. She can spot strange wraith creatures with sickles for fingers, abominable snowmen and fucking wargs! The grass frosts over and Hazel can feel the air growing colder as the monsters approach.

**[Warning! Inter-dimensional Ice Wraiths, Inter-dimensional Frost Trolls and Inter-dimensional Wargs approaching!]**

"Are any of them the Boss?"

**[Negative!]**

"Then they're in the way!" She growls, flexing her fingers.

"Rong! Do you have offensive magic?"

"Yes!" Rong confirms, running alongside her.

"Good! Punch a hole in the monsters and see if we attract the Wave Boss! If you can make it showy, even better! Don't waste your magic and stay alive!" Hazel rattles off her orders, charging a Wraith.

It unleashes an unearthly scream as it tries to cut Hazel's head off- Hazel deflects the blow and slices it's throat open. It staggers as the wound glows green from the poison and Hazel takes advantage, knocking it down. She punches her fist through its head and glances up, seeing a Frost Troll about to step on her. A giant white furry bastard with a club nearly ten feet long- not as cute as the stories back home depict it. Hazel dives at a diagonal, dodging its club as it smashes the ground open.

She spins and jumps, grabbing onto an ear and then she smashes a knee into its face. It screams as bone cracks and Hazel quickly slams her highly poisonous claws into the injury. She leaps off as it staggers and she manages to land right on top of another Wraith. Hazel ax kicks its head open, wincing at a strange burning sensation.

Glancing down, she sees frost on her foot where she had connected with the monster's head. Meili whimpers at Hazel and she absently pats the dragon as her eyes scan the battlefield. Defenders had started to man the walls and are holding for now. Rong is near the gate, focusing before shouting

"Zweite Lightning Strike!"

Hazel quickly thanks the fact she was out of the way as a goddamn lightning blast tears through the middle of the monsters, sending them flying. Meili suddenly hisses and spits a fireball, startling Hazel. She turns around only to see a Wraith on fire and going up like a torch. She looks down at Meili.

"Good dragon!"

She quickly switches out her Golden Spider Fang gauntlets and changes them to the Hellhound Fang version. Hazel grins in anticipation.

"Let's see if this works!"

A pair of trolls spot her and stomp her way- Hazel doesn't wait for them and charges forward.

"Skill- Ghost Fire!" She snarls, kicking out the knee of one and dodging the blow of the other.

Her hands flare with green flames and eagerly jump onto the Frost Trolls, who bellow in fear as they go up in flames. Soon she gets the notification that they are dead as Hazel continues to race towards the cracks in the sky. Meili seems to catch onto the strategy quickly and spits fireballs at anything that gets too close.

Very quickly there is a trail of burned monsters in their wake and they were just starting to get into a groove when the wargs decide to introduce themselves. By nearly biting Hazel's face off.

Meili screams in rage and claws at its face, which has the desired effect of forcing it back temporarily. But wargs work in packs and this one was no exception. Hazel swears and readies herself- she doesn't have to wait long. They attack her from both sides, forcing her to divide her focus. Hazel avoids them by jumping, easily clearing their heads. The wargs slam into each other and start fighting, leaving only six more to deal with.

Hazel doesn't waste time, kicking one in the teeth and back-fisting two others, giving her some breathing room. Another tries to pounce on her only for its head to go flying. Sher snarls as she wades in, slashing and cutting the rest of the wargs to pieces. Hazel nods in approval.

"Nice work! We need to find the Wave Boss to end this!" Hazel yells over the roars of the monsters.

Kai squawks in agreement, flapping his wings. Sher grimaces but nods.

"Where's Rong?!" Hazel demands as they start tearing through the monsters.

"Still defending the gate! She's thinned out the monsters to the point the defenders will be able to handle them soon!"

"Great! We're gonna need her." Hazel says grimly, kicking a Wraith's head off and hissing at the pain in her leg.

"Hazel! Your leg-!"

"Yeah, don't touch them if you can- I think it causes frostbite."

**[Hero, use Ember Gauntlets!]**

Hazel blinks in confusion as she swigs a stamina potion.

"Eh? Why?" She asks, tearing a Frost Troll's leg off.

**[Ember Gauntlets exude heat- it will counter the effects of status 'Frostbite'.]**

"You know what, sure! Give it a shot!" Hazel orders.

Rysty and Knokene change and a pleasant warmth fills Hazel's body. Meili coos in pleasure, Kai fluffs his feathers and Sher unconsciously moves closer to Hazel. The wargs continue to advance but the Wraiths and Frost Trolls actively pause their charge.

Hazel blinks and grins.

"Well, I'll be- they don't like heat!"

Sher laughs in understanding and twirls her naginata in anticipation. Kai and Meili hiss as they race towards the monsters.

**Rong's Point of View…**

Rong tears across the battlefield, following the bodies of the defeated monsters to track down her fellow party members. Monsters are still heading towards the village, but Rong knows if the Wave's Boss is not killed then the village will be destroyed regardless. She does take care of the ones in her way as she races to catch up.

Soon enough she spots her party killing a trio of Frost Trolls and casually takes care of a pair of Wraiths trying to sneak up on them. Hazel snaps her head around and grins at Rong.

"Hey! Want to join in?"

Rong doesn't bother to answer, throwing two knives into wargs ahead of them. Hazel shrugs and drinks a health potion- something had gotten lucky hits in.

"I think it's not too far now," She comments, narrowing her eyes.

The monsters swarm towards them and Rong moves. Shadows are often underestimated as being mere informants and trackers- but they are also trained killers. Rong feels a spark of pride when she notes Sher and Hazel can keep up with her. As she cuts through a warg, Rong suddenly feels a premonition.

_Something is wrong!_

She opens her mouth to warn them- and can't as the ground beneath her explodes.

**Hazel's Point of View…**

"RONG!" Hazel roars, then pales when she sees what attacked the Shadow from below.

A giant, pure white glittering serpent, as tall as a truck and at least double the length of a school bus. It lifts its head and hisses, its tongue tasting the air around it as it slides out of the tunnel it dug.

**[Wave Boss has appeared! Inter-dimensional Ice Drake, level 35!]**

Rysty and Knokene warn her.

"Shit! Rong, you alive?! If you are, play dead unless it's about to eat you or crush you!" Hazel yells, drawing the attention of the Wave Boss.

Its glittering blue eyes assess her and it peels its lips back to expose venomous fangs. Meili bares her own fangs and Hazel snarls, echoed by Sher and Meili. Kai hisses, his feathers fluffing up as the Ice Drake weaves its upper body back and forth.

"Sher, snakes use their entire body when fighting- I think we can count on this bastard pulling similar feats. Watch the tail and get ready to split its attention. I'm proud of you!"

Hazel bursts into motion, aiming for the side away from Rong. The boss follows her and suddenly attacks, trying to bite her in half. Hazel twists and punches it right behind the hinge in the jaw. It screams, impossibly reversing direction and snapping at her. Meili spits a fireball and it recoils then suddenly screams. Sher growls as she cuts into its flank, racing along its body length.

When it switches its attention to Sher, Hazel loads her fists with chi and starts smashing the Ice Drake in the ribs. Though the ribs are surprisingly springy, she can sense her chi tearing into its internal organs. The Ice Drake reacts by whipping the tail towards her and Hazel is sent flying. Meili screams as she is torn free during the landing.

Hazel swears when she feels bone break in one of her legs.

"Fuck!" She gasps, clutching her leg.

Meili staggers to her feet and races over to Hazel, whining. Hazel pulls out her last healing potion and quickly downs it, sighing with relief as the bone mends. She puts Meili back on her shoulder and stands. Sher is doing her best to hold off the Ice Drake but Hazel can tell Sher doesn't have the experience yet to take it on alone. Hazel charges in as it rears its head for another strike, jumping and smashing a double chi blast into its spinal cord.

It screams as it collapses, twitching wildly. Hazel falls off and frantically checks to see if Sher, Rong or Kai was crushed. As the cloud of frost crystals settle, she spots her party members more or less intact. Sher has multiple frost burns on her limbs, Kai is a shivering fluffed up ball and Rong had gotten to her feet fully healed from the first ambush.

Hazel sighs in relief- and gets slammed in the gut with the blasted tail. **Again.** Unprepared, Hazel nearly breaks her neck on landing, her body's martial art reflexes saving her. Meili squeaks as they tumble but Hazel quickly switches to her chain gauntlets, sending them into the ground to arrest their momentum. She lets out a gritted scream as her shoulders protest, but neither pops out of its' socket fortunately.

Snapping her head up, her eyes widen. Sher had been knocked back as well, one arm clearly broken and her head bleeding badly. Kai is trying to kick the Ice Drake away from Sher, furious at her treatment. Rong is fending off the Ice Drake alone, her attacks doing damage, _but not fast enough_. The Ice Drake screams and opens its mouth, Hazel pales when she involuntarily remembers the Hellhound about to blast her head off-!

An icy blast explodes from the damn thing, freezing and shredding everything in its way. Rong is thrown back by the pressure of the blast while Hazel switches to her Ember gauntlets, weathering the explosion. She still takes damage, but frankly Hazel is just happy to be alive. Meili screams a challenge, seemingly incensed that the Ice Drake had tried to kill them. It turns its attention towards them and Hazel snarls.

"Shit!"

_I need to use the Ember gauntlets to stay warm and reduce its' ice-based bs magic mojo, BUT I need to hit it HARD and KILL it! Why can't I use two different gauntlets at once?! No, I NEED TO use two different ones! Fuck this bullshit of using only one gauntlet type at a time!_

"Rysty, Knokene, one of you stay in Ember form! The other switch to Hellhound Fang version!" She orders, keeping her attention on her enemy.

Rysty and Knokene's gems suddenly glow.

**[Processing Hero's request.]** They announce.

Hazel grits her teeth as she ducks under the Ice Drake's tail.

_Not happening a third time, asshole! Hurry up, you two!_

**[Please confirm Hero's wishes to unlock Innate Skill: Dual Wielding.]**

"Yes! I confirm!" She shouts, punching her fist into the Ice Drake's eyeball.

**[Request confirmed.]**

"Great! Can you do what I asked now?!" She snarls as she's thrown off again.

The Ice Drake hisses but she can see that most of its' health is gone, only a quarter left. As the monster rears back for another strike, Knokene changes to the Hellhound Fang gauntlet.

"Skill activate! Ghost Fire!"

Her left arm lights up with green flames, giving her grim expression a nightmarish cast to it. Rong suppresses a shudder seeing it.

_If I didn't already know her, I would think she is a demon…_ She thinks then shakes her head.

Time to focus, not get distracted. Hazel keeps the Ice Drake's attention on her, burning it with her punches and kicks. Rong attacks from its' blind spots, cutting into the dense scales and dodging the tail as it whips towards her. Hazel lets out a shout as she rams a powerful uppercut into the Ice Drake's jaw, shattering it. Rong uses the upward movement to add power to her own strike, cleaving the Ice Drake's head clean off.

The world seems to slow as the Wave Boss' head slams into the earth- then in a flash the sky returns to normal. Looking up, you can almost believe it was another ordinary day but glancing at the lands surrounding Torfeld. Monsters still wander the area, but in manageable numbers. Hazel let's out a sigh of relief then runs over to Sher.

"Shit, Sher! Rong, you have any healing potions left?!" Hazel asks, carefully examining the wound.

Rong nods and hands it over- Kai squawks in greeting when he sees Hazel and the others. Meili merely growls rather than fling herself at him- both of the baby monsters are too tired from the Wave for such things. Hazel pours the healing potion down Sher's throat and waits in agitation. Sher's form glows green and the wound on her head heals while Sher's broken arm mends at the same time.

Hazel sighs in relief, leaning back on her haunches. Sher mumbles then groaning opens her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"You scared me good there, Sher!" Hazel exclaims, still upset.

Sher blinks, her eyes slightly unfocused before honing in on Hazel and Rong.

"Hazel..? Rong? What happened?"

"The Ice Drake knocked you out." Rong says bluntly.

Sher pales then hangs her head in shame.

_I'm so weak! I'm only a burden!_

Sher starts when Hazel claps her on the shoulder.

"Good job staying alive- you were kicking ass today." Hazel tells her in a serious tone.

Sher searches her face for deceit then frowns when she can't find any.

"But I got knocked out and I was useless against the Wave Boss! I was **weak!**" Sher yells, frustrated.

Hazel blinks in surprise at her outburst before looking at Rong, who shrugs in response. In her head, Hazel scrambles for a not totally idiotic response before going with intuition.

"… Sher. You say you're weak. I say you aren't. Not just anyone is willing to charge into a goddamn army of monsters with a smile. I've seen people who claimed to be 'the best' or 'better' break at the sign of real danger. You didn't, kid. So you got knocked out- learn from it." Hazel sums up, not knowing if she succeeded.

Sher stares at Hazel for a long moment before nodding shortly. Hazel stands and offers her hand to Sher. Sher takes it and they all start trudging back towards Torfeld when notices start popping up.

**[Hero gains +737600xp. Hero Level up! Level 39!]**

**[Sher gains +737600xp. Sher Level up! Level 30!]**

**[Rong gains +737600xp. Rong Level up! Level 94!]**

**[Kai gains +737600xp. Kai Level up! Level 26!]**

**[Meili gains +737600xp. Meili Level up! Level 26!]**

Hazel's jaw drops when she sees the notifications.

"What. The actual. Fuck."

Rong seems just as stunned, while Sher looks worriedly between them.

"How the hell does this even work?! Meili and Kai jumped 16 levels! Shit, Sher you jumped 14! What kind of screwed up math is this?!" Hazel yells.

No one has an answer for her and her head droops dejectedly.

"Fine, world, fine, keep being an incomprehensible piece of horse dung." She mumbles as they walk into town.

After finding the inn (undamaged, thank god) the party collapses on the beds, Rong being the last to stay awake. After checking her companions are asleep, she pulls out a communication crystal and activates it. Mirellia's face appears and grows alarmed when she notices Rong's condition.

"Report!" She barks.

Rong kneels.

"Ilmatar-san and I made it to the capital, but Ilmatar-san was captured by slavers while I was scouting. I located her at Beloukas' slave tent, but she had already freed herself when I arrived. She then negotiated a trade contract with him that was strongly in her favor. Out of it she gained a slave and two unhatched monsters along with basic equipment."

Mirellia blinks and blinks again.

"I am happy to hear she is unharmed and unbranded, I presume?" She finally asks.

Rong nods.

"According Ilmatar-san, Legendary Heroes cannot be controlled with slave crests."

Merillia nods, somewhat relieved.

_It's nice to know that they cannot be commanded to attack a country if they were to be captured._ She thinks. Merillia surveys her Shadow and frowns.

"Surely that is not all of it."

Rong shakes her head.

"When we went to the weapons shop run by Erhard-san, Ilmatar-san was selecting weapons for her slave Sher when the Shield Hero walked in. Her gauntlets reacted and teleported everyone in her party to Siltvelt's wilderness. Ilmatar-san tried to get answers but the gauntlets refused to expand on their reasons beyond 'we promised to prevent the same fate as your predecessor'. After that, we trained and hunted monsters. Ilmatar-san's monster eggs hatched into a dragon and Filolial- Ilmatar-san named them Kai and Meili."

"About five days ago we were almost out of the woods near Siltvelt's east boarder when we encountered a nest of Golden Spiders. Everyone came out alright, but it appears Ilmatar-san has a 'phobia' or fear of spiders. After defeating the spiders, we exited the woods and reached a road that led us to our current location, Torfeld village." Rong takes a breath, knowing the next part of her report would not go over well.

"The Siltvelt Wave begun after we had restocked on necessary potions. Ilmatar-san ordered Sher to round up the militia and order civilians to find weapons and take cover. Then she and I went to the gates- after learning I had magic, she ordered I take out as many of the monsters as I could in hopes of drawing out the Wave Boss. Ilmatar-san jumped into battle and started to make her way to the opening in the sky. After an hour Sher returns and I sent her on to support Ilmatar-san."

"When I had depleated 90 percent of my magic, I took to the field- Sher and Ilmatar-san had made significant headway before I caught up to them. We had just regrouped when I had a bad feeling your Majesty. The Wave Boss burst out of the ground and temporarily took me out of action. When I woke, I rejoined battle and we managed to kill it. Ilmatar-san managed to unlock a new ability skill, your Majesty: I witnessed her using two different gauntlet forms **at the same time**." Rong stresses.

Mirellia stifles a gasp, hiding behind her fan to gather her thoughts.

_She can use two different gauntlet types at the same time?! She will be significantly more versatile than most of the other heroes at this rate. I am glad we managed to make a good impression on her._

"I see. Good work, Rong. Continue to support Ilmatar-san and help her grow stronger."

Rong nods then hesitates.

"Your Majesty, I do have a concern."

Merillia quirks an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"The villagers saw what Ilmatar-san was doing during the Wave- I do not believe that they have discovered her status as a Hero, but we need to come up with an explanation of our battle prowess."

Merillia wafts her fan as she considers Rong's words.

"A valid point, I wonder what will work…"

"Do you guys have mercs in this world?"

Rong and Merillia jump at Hazel's unexpected question. Rong whips around to see Hazel still laying on the bed, but watching the pair of them with an amused expression.

"Sheesh, you two jump easy." Hazel teases before sitting up with a wince.

Rong opens her mouth to protest the claim but Merillia beats her to the punch.

"Ilmatar-san, why do you ask?"

Hazel smiles tiredly.

"We could just be a mercenary group passing through on our way to the capital to offer our services in battling the Waves- for a price of course."

The Queen and her Shadow blink and the wheels start to turn in their heads.

_It could work-!_ They both realize.

"Wait, what country would your company be based out of? That will be very important!" Merillia reminds Hazel and Rong.

Hazel and Rong look at each other, thinking fast.

"We could be a new troop- that's why no one has heard of us in Siltvelt or Melromarc. " Rong reasons.

Hazel nods in agreement.

"We just started out- and picked up Sher in Melromarc from slavers when we noticed she had potential. A secondary reason for coming to Siltvelt was to remove her slave crest since they do not discriminate against Demi-humans here."

Merillia smiles at them.

"And what is the name of this new Mercenary troop?"

Hazel pauses, thinking before hesitating.

"Okay… this might sound dumb…"

Rong and Merillia openly eye her with curiosity. Hazel scratches her head and sighs in defeat of their combined curiosity.

"Belladonna."

Rong and Merillia tilt their heads in confusion.

"Bella-donna?" Merillia tries to repeat and finds it easy to say for a foreign word.

"Does it mean anything?" Rong inquires.

Hazel nods jerkily.

"In another language from my world it means 'beautiful woman'- but it is also the name of one of the most deadly plants from my world. And it's the name of one of my favorite characters from a series I read." She mumbles, blushing.

Merillia and Rong hid smiles but Merillia can't help but feel intrigued by the name.

_Beautiful but deadly… I think that suits them very well._ She decides, snapping her fan closed.

"Very well, I congratulate you, Mercenary troop Belladonna! May we continue to see exceptional things from all of you!"

Rong and Hazel nod in thanks and Merillia cuts off the connection between the communications crystals. They look at each other and sigh tiredly.

They have work to do for tomorrow.

**And that is a wrap! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have ideas for gauntlets Hazel will gain from various monsters from the Wave, I will be happy to hear them! Until next time everyone!**


	9. Aftermath

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Okay, I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero, I DO own my OCs and various sneaky plot twists :) So I'm raring to go and there will be some long expected changes to various OCs in this chapter… Mwa ha ha ha ha! You can expect shenanigans, politics, fashion troubles, the establishment of a mercenary troop and more!**

**Warning! Swearing is gonna happen, gore is less likely but still possible~!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

After their talk with the Queen, both Rong and Hazel crashed, passing out and staying out until the next day. Hazel is dreaming of being back in Japan, browsing a cosplay store. She had just taken down an Arturia Pendragon outfit to examine the price tag only for a manikin in a bird fur suit to fall on top of her. Hazel wheezes under the weight, trying to push it off. It proves surprisingly difficult to do.

Huffing, Hazel struggles to lift the damn weight off her chest when it **moves.**

_Manikins don't move outside the Twilight Zone!_ Hazel thinks in a panic, thrashing in earnest now. A sleepy squawk startles her and she tries to open her eyes only for something itchy to poke into them. Hazel shoots upright, dislodging a giant golden fluff ball, scrubbing at her eyes and spitting out feathers. The fluffy thing protests its new position as Hazel tries to make sense of what she is seeing.

She blinks. And blinks again. Then yells at the top of her lungs.

"**Holymotherfuckingshitthere'sagiantbirdthinginhereandits'staringatme!"**

Rong awakes immediately, bolting up right only to find her legs trapped under a large scaly creature. She doesn't scream but very carefully extracts herself from under the creature.

"Wha's goin on?" Sher's voice yawns.

Hazel turns to look at her in relief and her face goes slack in shock. Instead on a pre-teen, somehow Sher had aged until she looks about eighteen with all the assets of a teenager. The Lion Demi-human yawns again, failing to notice that her body had developed significantly in the last twelve hours. Sher blinks as she looks around the room before freaking out.

"**Ohmygodthere'saDragonandFliolialinherewhat'sgoingonHazel?!"**

Hazel points at Sher.

"Start with **yourself!**" She yells in reply.

"You're **twelve!** So why do you look like you're almost _MY_ age!?"

Sher opens her mouth, frowns and looks down. Her eyes widen when she sees the changes in her body and she shrieks. Rong just sighs when her other party members continue to bellow questions and cause chaos.

"Good grief…" Rong murmurs.

_Thirty minutes later in the stables._

"Okay, so let me see if I've got this straight- Meili, Sher and Kai had the largest growth spurt in history? Because they've 'grown with their levels?'" Hazel asks, staring at Rong.

Rong nods firmly.

"Kai and Meili are both monsters and monsters grow by how much they level. Hence why they are now fully grown versus their former size previous to the Wave."

Hazel nods, glancing at the pair. Kai had grown into what she can only describe as a golden ostrich with bright blue eyes, large enough to ride at that. Meili's scales had brightened, but are still an exceptionally dark purple. Proud horns had started to grow from her temples and she had also grown nearly fifteen feet in length (yes, Hazel measured Meili using a rope and her own body measurements). Both Kai and Meili had transitioned from _small and cute _to _large/terrifying but still adorable._

Hazel considers the idea as both Meili and Kai demand pets, scratching them absently before looking at a very uncomfortable Sher. Between Rong and Hazel they had found clothes that fit the Lion Demi-human but Sher was still **very** uncomfortable with the situation.

"But that doesn't explain Sher," Hazel points out with a frown.

Rong sighs.

"Part of the reason Demi-humans are considered 'lesser' than regular humans is because they can grow into an adult physically by how much they level. A child can be nearly an adult physically in less than a year if they are dedicated to hunting monsters." She explains again, wondering why this of all things was so hard for the Gauntlet Hero to absorb.

If anything, it is reassuring that Hazel can be stumped by something so natural. Hazel continues to stare at Sher before she finally speaks.

"Sher- have you had your first period yet?" Sher's face turns red in embarrassment.

"W-Why are you asking me a thing like that?!" She yells, jumping to her feet.

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"So we know if we need to help you when it happens or if you've got it handled." Hazel says in a very calm and logical tone of voice.

Sher opens and closes her mouth as her face grows warmer from embarrassment. Hazel decides to press her advantage.

"So, have you?"

Rong can't help but feel pity for Sher as the Lion Demi-human struggles with her embarrassment. Eventually Sher shakes her head, ears drooping in shame and she tucks her tail between her legs. Hazel nods and looks at Rong.

"Looks like we'll need more supplies." She quips, ruffling Sher's hair.

Rong suppresses a sigh as the party starts to sort itself out.

_Later that day…_

"You know… it's just as well Kai and Meili are here to eat most of this." Hazel mutters as the dragon and Filolial tear apart a warg corpse.

The party had resupplied, with a significant discount from the apothecary in thanks for defending Torfeld, then headed out to the battlefield to deal with the corpses. Villagers had also begun processing the monster remains, but Hazel wasn't particularly bothered by it.

_There's plenty to go around- and they took my request to leave the Ice Drake alone in good humor._ She muses, adding a warg jaw to her gauntlets.

Rysty and Knokene gobble it up and send her the notification the estimated time to complete processing is an hour. Hazel isn't surprised since she had been tearing off monster parts and feeding the gauntlets nonstop since arriving. So far she had butchered twelve Ice Wraiths, nine Frost Trolls and five wargs. Glancing around, Hazel notes Rong and Sher had taken her suggestion to heart, removing pieces of the monsters that according to Rong would fetch a high price in the markets.

Nodding in satisfaction, Hazel keeps working until she had skinned the entire warg and rolled up the skin for tanning. Shouldering her burden, Hazel lets out a shrill whistle, catching Kai and Meili's attention. She beckons to them with her fingers then points to the warg she had just skinned. Twin expressions of joy and gluttony bloom on their faces as they race over, skidding to a stop right next to her. Hazel laughs as they jockey for the best portions of the monster.

"Meili, you get that half and Kai gets this half." She states firmly, directing the dragon to the rear portion of the warg.

Meili gives Hazel the stink eye. Hazel merely smiles.

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." She reminds the dragon in a no nonsense tone.

Meili huffs and reluctantly starts eating, throwing disgusted looks at her and Kai. Hazel shakes her head and walks on to the largest project of the day: the Ice Drake. Despite the heat of the day, the Wave Boss had remained completely unspoiled. Even in death it exudes a chill, though not to the intensity that it had when the Ice Drake had been alive of course.

Hazel doesn't bother to worry about the mechanics since the chill was not threatening injury to her or her party members. With a sigh she sets down her burdens and transforms her gauntlets into Hellhound claws. Then she starts butchering it in sections. Parts are set aside for trade, some for food and the last for Rysty and Knokene.

Blood soaks her clothes despite the leather smock she had borrowed and gore splatters all over her, adding to the already smelly mess she had been before coming for the Ice Drake.

_Butchering is one of the smelliest things I've ever done, hands down._ She grumbles in her mind as she works.

Rysty and Knokene joyfully absorb pieces of the Ice Drake, a pleased sensation coming from them as she separates the scales from its flesh.

"Yuck." She mutters, sighing when she sees only half of the Ice Drake has been processed in the last three hours.

Hazel stands to move to the next section when she feels the ground tremble. Dropping her things, Hazel jumps to land on top of the dead monster, searching for the source of the vibrations. Scanning, her eyes stop on a dust-cloud following the main road out of the village.

"That much dust…" She mutters, trying to remember what it reminds her of.

Hazel tilts her head to one side, thinking but frowns when she can't seem to remember. She shrugs and jumps down, waving at Sher and Rong.

"Oi! I saw something weird!" She yells at them.

Rong quirks her eyebrows, her fake goat ears twitching. Sher is also curious, watching Hazel's approach with rapt attention.

"What was it?" Rong calls back, setting aside the hide she had been working on.

Hazel strolls over, futilely trying to scrap dried gore off her face as she explains.

"A giant dust-cloud, but get this- there's no wind."

"So?" Sher questions, hacking off another Ice Wraith claw.

"So we don't know what's causing it." Hazel explains, reining in her impatience.

There's a pause then they turn in perfect synchronization to Rong for her opinion. Rong stills, considering possibilities before speaking.

"There are several potential causes. A caravan, for instance, or an armored convoy could create a dust-clouds. A monster swarm is another possibility, but considering the circumstances the most likely answer is the Siltvelt army." Rong concludes, cleaning her knife.

"… Wow, Rong-san, you're really smart." Sher remarks, packing up various monster spoils.

Hazel nods in agreement before a look of alarm crosses her face.

"… Wait, the army? The _Siltvelt_ Army?!" She yelps, face paling.

Rong nods, gathering her tools and her portion of monster remains.

"Correct. They will likely interrogate us for our involvement in destroying the Wave Boss."

"But isn't that a bad thing?!" Hazel points out, flustered.

Rong pauses as she thinks it over.

"Not if we handle correctly. But if we are going to do so, then we all need to keep our stories straight."

Sher looks at Hazel and Rong, confused.

"What are we going to tell them?" She asks, getting to the heart of the matter.

Hazel sighs then looks at Sher.

"That we're mercs for hire, a newly formed company still starting out, heading to the capital to be deployed- for a price, during the Waves. Originally it was just Rong and I, but we picked you, Kai and Meili up from a slaver when we were doing a hitch in Melromarc. Due to discrimination we could not acquire Holy water to dispel the slave crest on you so we came to Siltvelt, aiming to kill multiple birds with one stone. Our objectives as a company are as follows: get paid, Level up at the Dragon Hourglass, remove your slave crest and cement our business reputation as a group that gets shit done. Any questions?"

There's a pregnant pause before Sher does ask a clarifying question.

"Are we using our regular names or aliases?"

Hazel blinks then looks at Rong, who frowns.

"… I don't know- but it might be safer if we do." Hazel hazards, scratching her neck irritably.

Rong nods.

"Ilmatar-san, we should pick names before they arrive, preferably something easy to remember."

She grimaces but thinks fast.

"I'll be Emer- it was the name of a good friend of mine, so that'll be an easy one for me."

Sher and Rong nod in understanding.

"Sher, you're next." Hazel commands, pointing at her.

Sher flushes with embarrassment, stuttering out her choice as the slave crest starts to crackle in warning.

"A-Alexia." Hazel blinks then laughs, shaking her head.

"Okay, I never pictured you picking that one! That's adorable!" Hazel wheezes, chuckling.

Sher's face burns crimson but Rong interrupts before Hazel can tease her further.

"I will use the name Velia. Now, remember, we are the mercenary company Belladonna and we defeated the Wave. None of us will bow out of earning our well-deserved payday." Rong reminds them firmly.

Sher and Hazel nod then head towards town, Hazel whistling for Meili and Kai as they go.

_Three hours later._

Captain Faritzel stares at the trio of women in front of him, trying to keep his feathers from fluffing up in agitation. It's not that he isn't grateful to them- he is! Without their involvement, Torfeld village would be gone and the Wave would have continued. But their cutthroat prices make his eyes bulge in disbelief. The first condition- freeing the Lion Demi-human from a slave crest is easy enough to grant, in fact it would be blasphemy if he **didn't**.

But the following two conditions are what make him want to tear his feathers out!

"No, Captain Emer, I cannot pay you thirty gold!" He finally yells, at a breaking point.

The wolf Demi-human merely raises an eyebrow at his antics.

"This village would be gone if not for us- all we are asking for is the appropriate compensation." She says coolly not breaking eye contact.

He bristles at her insinuation that he is not grateful.

"You will be paid," He grits out, trying to control what's left of his temper.

"But we cannot afford to pay you **thirty gold!** There simply are not enough funds!"

The mercenary captain sighs before leaning forward, her gauntlets glinting in a menacing way in the torchlight.

"We do not work for free and we expect to be paid for what we are worth. However, I can understand the pressure of maintaining a budget. Twenty gold, paid now, along with vouchers to visit the Dragon Hourglass at a later date. That is as far as I am willing to lower it."

Faritzel forces himself to breath, thinking it through.

_She's at least lowered her price point for gold- that I can only be grateful for. But vouchers to visit the Dragon Hourglass?! Admittedly it is an understandable, if calculating, move to ensure that her mercenaries will be able to grow stronger. But they are not part of any of the main clans! And they are not sworn to Siltvelt! I _can _get them in, but the political and personal repercussions alone-! Perhaps I can pretend to go along with it…_

"Of course, we would be happy to tell others of our feats here in Torfeld- success stories are excellent for business, after all. Indeed, we would be most happy to speak of what occurs here in great detail." Emer's voice cuts smoothly through his thoughts.

Faritzel pales and his feathers stand up at the underlying threat.

_Give me what I want or else._

The message is very clear- it is not a blatant threat, not even close! But he has no doubt that Captain Emer would drag his name in the mud as the man who would not keep his promises. Under his fear and frustration he cannot help but admire the woman. It is not an enviable position to be in as the Captain of a new Mercenary company- competition is fierce and the profession dominated primarily by men.

To survive as a mercenary, you must be cutthroat yet honorable in your dealings. It is clear from this meeting she understands that and is willing to do what she must to see her folk paid. Faritzel sighs in defeat.

"Very well. To clarify, you desire twenty gold coins, a bottle of Holy water to remove a slave crest and vouchers to visit the Dragon Hourglass of Siltvelt to be paid immediately. Is that correct?"

She nods firmly, keeping her eyes on him as her second in command writes down the terms and presents the paper for their viewing. Faritzel winces at seeing the demands in writing, with appropriate lines for his signature and Captain Emer's. Then his eyes notice a key detail.

"This is-!" He gasps in shock.

"A magical contract." Emer says calmly, leaning back in her chair to study him.

"Should either party break the terms stated, there are severe consequences."

Sweat builds on his forehead as he processes the information she had coolly dumped in his lap.

_She's covering all her bases and reducing the chance of betrayal to boot-! Heh, I can say I have lost this round, Captain Emer._

"I see, how prudent of you." He praises, writing his name on the contract.

She merely smiles at him as she signs it in turn.

"You have two days to provide the items stated in the contract- if you do not… well, I'll leave it up to your imagination." She chuckles dryly.

Faritzel stands and bows, his wings flexing as he does.

"I can see you are a cautious woman, Captain Emer of the Belladonna Mercenaries."

She nods in acknowledgement of his compliment.

"I look forward to doing further business with you, Captain Faritzel." She responds in kind, standing.

"… I will have the coin and Holy water here by tonight- the vouchers will take at least a day." He warns her.

Emer smiles in amusement.

"The best things come to those with appropriate patience." She replies.

Faritzel chuckles in understanding, leaving the room. Once the door closes, Hazel stifles a groan as she sits down, resting her forehead on the table. Rong suppresses a snort of laughter as she watches Hazel decompress.

"I forgot how tiring negotiating can be," Hazel grumbles into the wood.

Sher places a cup of tea next to Hazel, patting her on the back.

"I'm amazed! You acted just like a cutthroat mercenary captain!" Sher praises.

Hazel groans in response.

"She is not wrong- you did better than anticipated." Rong tells her, carefully stowing the contract in her belongings.

"Mrph." Hazel replies, lifting her head enough that her chin rests on the tabletop.

**[Hero: we have finished processing the monster remains.]**

Hazel perks up at the notification.

"Oooh, really? Did you get any good ones?"

**[Affirmative.]**

"Cool! What are they?"

**[Ice Wraith Claw Gauntlets: +14 Attack, 10% Damage bonus against spirits, Skill: Spectral Claws (Locked).]**

**[Ice Wraith Leather Gauntlets: +9 Agility, +2 Defense, Skill: Ghostly Presence (Locked).]**

**[Frost Troll Leather Gauntlets: +12 Defense, 30% Damage reduction from Ice-based attacks, Skill: Frozen Touch (Locked).]**

**[Frost Troll Hair Gauntlets: +7 Magic Attack, 15% bonus for Ice-based magic.]**

**[Frost Troll Bone Gauntlets: +16 Stamina, +10 Defense.]**

**[Frost Troll Meat Gauntlets: +8 Magic Defense, +3 Defense.]**

Hazel whistles at the list starting to pop up- some of these new gauntlets look really kickass!

**[Warg Leather Gauntlets: +6 Agility, +4 Defense.]**

**[Warg Meat Gauntlets: +10 Cooking, +7 Dissection.]**

**[Warg Fang Gauntlets: +13 Attack, +5 Stamina, Skill: Summoning Howl (Locked).]**

**[Warg Heart Gauntlets: +9 Stamina, +10 Command, Bonus Skill- Leader of the Pack.]**

She tilts her head at the last one.

_Leader of the Pack? What the heck does that do?_

Her thoughts are interrupted as the most anticipated series makes its entrance.

**[Ice Drake Scale Gauntlets: +15 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, Ice Resistance (High).]**

**[Ice Drake Meat Gauntlets: +10 Cooking, +13 Magic Defense.]**

**[Ice Drake Horn Gauntlets: +11 Attack, 10% Damage bonus against High Defense monsters.]**

**[Ice Drake Bone Gauntlets: +6 Attack, +8 Magic Defense.]**

**[Ice Drake Fang Gauntlets: +20 Attack, +12 Magic Attack, Skill: Springing Blades (Locked).]**

**[Ice Drake Heart Gauntlets: +25 Magic Attack, Bonus Skill- Icy Resolve.] **

"… Holy shit." She whispers, mind whirling from the implications.

"Hazel?" Sher questions, worry in her voice.

Hazel looks at her, dazed.

"Ah, Sher, Rong… I think that bastard Ice Drake was useful for something after all."

"Huh?"

_Two days later…_

Hazel stands in parade rest, feet shoulder width apart and arms clasped behind her back, shoulders back and spine straight as a pin. Sher has copied a similar stance, with the addition of her naginata held in a 'rest' position. Rong is in front at a small table, her manner coolly professional as she counts the coins in the reward purse. Hazel and Sher keep their eyes on the Siltvelt army representatives, observing them.

The Demi-human soldiers can barely lower their voices enough to gossip without their commanding officers catching them.

"The second in command is hot-"

"Oh, the captain looked at me!"

"They're all so beautiful~"

"Shhh! Don't let Captain hear you!"

"I wonder if Alexia-sama would give me pointers on my spear work…"

"Like hell she will! She'll be teaching me, not you jackass!"

"Huh?! You want to fight?!"

The soldiers' voices grow louder as they argue and Captain Faritzel wants to scream his frustration.

_All my hard work and discipline is gone-! They're acting like Dragons in heat!_

He opens his mouth to reprimand them when his counterpart takes charge.

"Atten_tion!_" Captain Emer barks, glaring at them.

The soldiers gulp and quickly reform into orderly lines, standing stiffly attention as she had demanded. Captain Emer surveys them and looks at Faritzel.

"Your soldiers need discipline." She states, her eyes cold as she stares at him.

He sweats as he nods jerkily.

"Ah… yes, you are right-!"

"I will leave it to you then to instill professionalism- I would recommend beginning after our meeting is concluded."

He nods again and Hazel strides over to Rong for confirmation everything is in order. They exchange words before glancing at Faritzel in sync- Hazel nods and walks over to Faritzel, offering her hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Captain. I can only hope that our relationship continues- if you wish to hire us in the future, we will be doing a stint in Melromarc for the next three months."

He smiles painfully, but shakes her hand.

"We will keep your troop in mind- not just anyone can suppress a Wave with one party. Care to share any hints?" He wheedles.

Hazel laughs softly and gives him a cool smirk.

"Trade secret."

Faritzel pouts then nods, stepping back. He turns to his soldiers, barking orders to pack up and make ready for departure. Hazel gestures for Sher and Rong to fall in step with her as they walk to their inn. She glances at Rong and Sher.

"So now we have been paid- let's discuss necessities and other business. Sher, you're getting that slave crest removed once we get to the room."

Sher looks at her feet, her tail lashing back and forth. Hazel doesn't see it and coons in greeting to Kai and Meili as they jostle inside their stalls. The pair whistle and snarl in response as they shove against each other, trying to be first for pets. Hazel smiles and waves as she continues into the inn, making their heads droop in depression.

After Sher and Rong enter the room, Hazel pulls out the vial of high quality Holy water as Rong locks the door and covers the windows. Sher shifts uncomfortably as she removes her tunic and armor, baring her chest. Hazel's mouth twitches in suppressed laughter when she notes how shy Sher is acting.

_So adorable! No! Bad, focus! Okay, Faritzel said to just pour it on the slave crest and it will disappear…_

Shrugging, she yanks out the stopper and meets Sher's eyes.

"Ready?"

Sher blinks, her golden eyes filled with- something. Hazel tilts her head, confused.

"Sher? What's up?"

"… I can stay? Even if I'm not your slave?" She whispers, fists clenching.

Hazel's expression changes from confused to understanding. She steps forward and hugs the younger girl before patting her on the head.

"You can stay if you want to- I would love for you to stay, but you have to want to. I won't make that choice for you because it's your life you'll be risking. Any of us can die, Sher, at any time. We'll make enemies and piss off powerful people… so if you're in, you'll be in till the end of this."

Sher frowns, thinking over Hazel's words.

"I…"

Memories flash through her mind: training with Hazel, feeding Kai and Meili, being taught to read by Rong in the evenings with Hazel…

_It feels warm with them… like home…_

Her resolve firms and she looks Hazel dead in the eye.

"I want to stay."

Hazel nods, pouring the Holy water over the crest. Sher grits her teeth at the pain as it melts away. A notification on Hazel's screen appears.

**[Slave Sher removed from Gauntlet Hero's party.]**

She opens her screen and sends a party invite to Sher.

**[Join Gauntlet Hero's party?]**

**[Yes?]**

**[No?]**

Sher selects '**Yes'** and both Hazel and Sher relax as they see each other's stats on their respective screens again. Rong hides a small smile at how the two are secretly relieved they both still wanted to adventure together.

"Alright, time to plan." Rong gently interrupts them.

They nod and settle on the bed.

"We will need to replenish our potion stock since we do not have a healer. Our gear also needs to be mended and upgraded. And it may be productive to buy riding gear for Meili and Kai or to buy a carriage."

"Do they sell riding gear here?" Hazel wonders.

Rong nods.

"They sell basic riding gear at the stable and they also have a serviceable carriage for sale as well."

Hazel nods, thinking it over.

"A carriage would be nice for carrying extra supplies, but would it be able to handle off-road?"

"They can, depending on the terrain." Sher replies, surprising Hazel.

"Eh? Sher, you know about carriages?"

She rolls her eyes.

"I used to drive wagons in my home village- earned some coppers that way."

Hazel continues to stare at her. Sher starts to feel very uncomfortable with her intense gaze.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?!" She snaps, tail fluffing up.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking that having a carriage just got a lot more appealing~!"

Sher bristles and Hazel laughs as a pillow hits her in the face.

"It's decided~ we're getting a carriage and the riding gear~!" Hazel sings, flinging the pillow back at Sher.

Sher catches it, opening her mouth to argue but Rong intervenes.

"Very well- the carriage seemed of decent quality."

Sher rolls her eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that- they can hide all sorts of flaws if you don't know how to look."

_Next day…_

Kai chortles as his jiggles in his harness, unspeakably happy to have his own **carriage** to **pull**. Sher sighs, keeping him still while Rong stays in the back, stowing the last of their supplies.

"Captain! We're almost ready to depart!" Sher calls looking over at her 'captain'.

"Whoo-! Great, give me a moment! Meili, chill out, we're not attacking Kai!" Hazel scolds, pulling Meili's head up to check her rush at Kai.

"Besides, super shitty move to attack your own party members!" She snaps.

Meili gives Kai a stink eye, which he returns with a- is that a smirk? The dragon puffs up with rage- _how dare that Filolial smirk at her!_ She readies herself for another attempt to sneak attack him-!

"Everything is stowed and ready to go." Rong reports, sticking her head out beside Sher.

Hazel grins.

"Then let's go! Back to shitty Melromarc!" She crows.

Sher cracks the reins firmly and Kai needs no further encouragement. Meili, when she sees her rival darting ahead of her, immediately pursues and keeps pace with the Filolial. Hazel whoops as they leave a dust trail behind them.

_Meanwhile…_

"What? Siltvelt took minimum casualties?!" Aultcray barks in surprise.

The Shadow nods and continues the report.

"Our spy mentioned it was the work of a small mercenary company that suppressed the Wave until they finished the Wave Boss."

Aultcray taps the arm rest of his throne, frowning.

"How did they reach the Wave so quickly to have that great of an effect?" He inquires.

"The spy reports they were already present at the village after arriving the day before. They were merely in the right place at the right time." The Shadow explains.

Aultcray grunts in understanding.

"What more can you tell me about them?"

The Shadow hesitates. Aultcray notices and glares.

"What is it? Spit it out!" He orders.

The Shadow sighs.

"They are a Mercenary company that goes by the name 'Belladonna'- all of their members thus far are female. Three principle members currently, though they were sighted with both a Filolial and Dragon mount. The captain's name is Emer, she is reported to be experienced at negotiation and warfare. Reported to have squeezed the Siltvelt army for monetary compensation as well as vouchers to visit the Siltvelt Dragon Hourglass. Next is her second in command, a woman named Velia- she seems to also have considerable experience and used magic to defend the town for nearly three hours."

"The spy reports she is no push over and was not amiable to bribes or flattery, similar to her captain. Last member is a former slave from Melromarc, a young woman named Alexia- she was purchased from a slaver at the same time as their monster eggs. One of the conditions Captain Emer demanded from the Siltvelt army was a vial of High grade Holy water to remove the slave crest. Alexia appears to be a skilled spear-wielder and lead the village evacuation on Captain Emer's orders."

Aultcray raises his eyebrow at the description of the Belladonna troop.

"There are only three of them? _**Three?!**_ And they stopped the Wave by themselves?!"

The Shadow tenses before speaking again, _dreading _Aultcray's reaction.

"They are a Demi-human mercenary troop, sire."

Silence rings as Aultcray stares at the Shadow then he explodes onto his feet with a roar.

"_**WHAT?! Filthy Demi-human ANIMALS stopped the Wave?! And ONLY three of them?!"**_

The Shadow keeps his head bowed, staying silent as Aultcray rages. After the king finishes his rant, he resumes his seat on the throne, plotting how to get rid of this new _inconvenience._

"The spy reports they are headed to Melromarc to assist in the Wave in a month's time- their impression is the Belladonna troop has no particular allegiances to any one country. They seem to understand the best opportunity for glory and gold is fighting the Waves."

Aultcray blinks then his mouth curves in a cruel smile.

"I see."

_Back with the Belladonnas…_

Hazel, Sher and Rong all sneeze at the same time. Meili and Kai blink at this odd behavior and try to copy it. Sher and Hazel snicker at the strange sounds they make while Rong smiles slightly.

"I hope we're not getting sick…" Hazel mutters, wiping her nose.

Rong nods in agreement. Sher frowns.

"My ma said if you sneeze that means there's someone talking about you." She remarks.

Hazel blinks.

"But who would be talking about _us?_ Especially all three of us?"

Sher shrugs. Rong narrows her eyes, wondering…

_Indeed, who?_

**And that is a wrap! Send me your thoughts, opinions and ideas! I'm torn between time skipping to get to the capital in Melromarc or spending time doing more badass monster hunting. Also- next party member for the Belladonnas will not appear until after Naofumi's duel with Motoyasu. But I am open to ideas and suggestions! Mostly because I have TOO MANY IDEAS. Hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time~!**


	10. Traveler's Joys

**Okay, I'm back-! Due to the virus I have been on a writing frenzy for my fanfics (too many ideas, too many… T.T) but I actually had time to sit down and THINK about this one. That said: **_**thank you**_** my readers, old and new, for sticking with me!**

**As always, I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero, I do own my OCs and whatever non-cannon plot shenanigans I come up with. Also… Since no one told me if they would rather read a mini adventure or time skip to Melromarc, I'm doing a blend of the two with more of a highlight of their traveling experiences. **

**Warnings: Gore, swearing and violence are possible! Bad-ass moments also possible! Shenanigans are a certainty!**

**Onwards with the plot!**

_Siltvelt-Melromarc Boarder, 1 month until Wave_

"Grao!"

"Graah!"

The soldiers at the gate sweat drop as a Dragon and Filolial stare at each other in aggravation. Their handlers merely sigh.

"So… could you hurry up so we can get back on the road? They'll start fighting soon if we don't get a move on." Hazel dryly points out from Meili's back.

They hesitate, glancing between her, Meili, Kai and Sher. Rong is hidden in the back of the wagon, prepping their goods for vendors and 'letting them stretch their wings' to negotiate passage. Hazel began to lose her patience when the soldiers had deliberately ignored them for two hours straight in favor of other travelers. Sher lost her temper after the first half-hour but maintained her composure outwardly.

Rong and Hazel knew better but appreciated her tactfulness. Eventually though, there were no other travelers to wave through and the blatant prejudice began to show. So Hazel does what any annoyed person would do: let the volatile chemistry between Dragons and Filolials simmer to a breaking point. The result was _gratifying _behold- all the guards on edge and _finally fucking talking to them!_ Point for Team Belladonna!

One of the guards gulps, eyes flickering between Kai and Meili then back at Hazel and Sher.

"C-can't you keep them under control?" He stammers boldly.

Sher scoffs while Hazel's smile becomes brighter.

"See, we _might_ have be able to… if we hadn't been sitting here for the past five hours. These two get along best while on the move and," She makes a pointed sigh.

"We haven't been moving. Besides, they're young and their impulse control isn't great. So the longer you wait for our paperwork to check out, the more likely something is going to happen~" Hazel informs them sweetly.

The guard gulps then visibly straightens his spine.

"Excuse me for a moment." He runs inside the gate fortifications.

His partner stares after him in disbelief.

"Oi! What're you doing-?! Don't leave me alone with them!" He barks before realizing what he said.

Sher's eyes glint maliciously while Hazel keeps her expression as a terrifyingly bemused smile. Hazel tilts her head at him.

"What's the matter, soldier? Don't like what you see?" She purrs.

His face pales as his gaze flickers from her wolf ears to Sher's lashing tail and gulps loudly. Sher bares her teeth in a mockery of a smile and the poor bastard starts sweating. Fortunately, he's rescued by his partner reappearing with another soldier clearly of higher rank.

Hazel's eyes narrow.

_A captain._

The new man flickers his eyes over the Belladonna's and then back at the gate guards.

"I have heard from my subordinate that you have an issue with our processing your paperwork." He states.

Hazel keeps her smile bemused, but allows it to relax fractionally as she leans forward to converse.

"Not per se. We simply would like to know when we can continue our journey. It's a warm day and our mounts are growing irritable. Frankly," She sighs, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Unless there is a problem with our paperwork, I do not understand why we are still sitting here in a nonexistent line." Hazel finishes lightly.

The captain isn't fooled by her easy-going mannerisms. He glances at her party (clear irritation and simmering tempers) then his subordinates (fearful and averting his gaze) and suppresses a sigh.

"There was a screw up on our end- your paperwork was processed correctly but the confirmation never reached the gate personnel. You are free to enter Melromarc." He states, much to the surprise of his companions.

Hazel keeps her smile a hair shy of mocking and inclines her head to him.

"Excellent- we'll be on our way then."

Sher clucks her tongue and Kai pulls the carriage forward before the guards change their minds. Meili follows after him closely, spitefully whipping her tail to throw dust into the guards' faces as she passes. When they recede into the distance the captain glares at his soldiers.

"I _hope_ there was something in their behavior that we can suitably alter for our King's purposes." He nearly snarls.

Both soldiers flinch and then finally shake their heads.

"Even when we provoked them, they didn't react beyond annoyance. And then the Dragon and Filolial started acting up-! Sir, they didn't do anything we can construe as a crime!"

The captain stiffens then groans, rubbing his forehead.

"His Majesty will not be pleased." He mutters.

_Meanwhile with the Belladonnas…_

"Those bastards! We should have kicked their asses and kept going, Hazel!" Sher hisses.

"Mhm… And then what?" Hazel asks.

Sher glares at Hazel in annoyance.

"We would be five hours further down the road and that much closer to the capital!"

Hazel shakes her head in a sigh.

"That's not what I meant, Sher. Say we kick their asses- word would reach the other soldiers that a party of Demi-human mercs beat up **human** soldiers as we entered Melromarc. Even if we didn't kill them, they would likely begin a manhunt with the King's blessing for being _lowly Demi-human scum_. We wouldn't be fighting just a few soldiers, Sher, but the entire culture of Melromarc if they made the incident public knowledge."

Sher's eyes widen in horror as Hazel's words build a terrifying picture.

"But that's-!"

"Completely possible." Rong interrupts, sitting next to Sher on the wagon bench.

Sher stares in askance at Rong and Hazel.

"But… **why** would they do that?"

"Prejudice, wounded pride, hate, orders from on high… take your pick." Hazel replies.

"Humanity can be cruel, especially towards those they define as different. That's why it's better to not give a reaction- if we **had** fought them, we would be only confirming their own prejudice; 'They're a bunch of monsters.'"

Sher falls into uncomfortable contemplation as they put the boarder behind them. Several days after their crossing, Hazel and Rong remove their disguises while giving Sher a make-over. Or rather, they **try **to.

"NO! You're not dyeing my hair and fur!" She screams, running away from them.

Kai and Meili watch with interest as their 'nee-san' runs away from 'mom' as 'aunt' remains next to them. Rong watches with amusement as Sher uses her training to dodge Hazel's initial tackle. Hazel huffs in annoyance, sitting up.

"Sher, we changed our looks for a _reason_. We can't do much about Meili and Kai, but the fact remains if you look the same our collective cover is **blown!"**

"**I** **don't care!"** Sher roars back.

Hazel narrows her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough teenage rebellion thank you very much!" Hazel declares, Knokene changing to the Golden Spider Web form and Rysty to the Chained version.

Sher growls and twists to the side to avoid the chains that whistle past her. Hazel grins evilly as she uses Rysty as a distraction while setting up a trap with Knokene. Nearly invisible threads flutter out from the tips of Knokene's claws, creating an invisible barrier between the trees. As Sher ducks another horizontal sweep from Rysty, Hazel flexes her fingers then clenches her hand into a fist. The reaction is immediate as hundreds of threads seem to come out of nowhere and bind Sher's limbs.

Sher yowls as she hangs from Hazel's spider silk trap. Hazel sighs in relief.

"Thank god that actually worked!"

"Let me go, dammit!" Sher bellows as Hazel ignores her.

_Black is the easiest to use to cover up her hair color, not to mention her fur… I guess we'll go with a black panther then!_

"Hush! Let a cosplayer work!" Hazel scolds, switching to her Hair Dye gauntlets.

"You're in good hands- threads, web, snare, gauntlets-? Anyway, I know what I'm doing so relax, this won't take long. You can try to take your vengeance during our next spar, okay?"

Sher snarls incoherently at this but can do nothing to stop Hazel's (forced) makeover. After Hazel is satisfied there are no awkward undyed sections, she releases Sher. Sher crouches for a moment, expression shadowed as her body starts to shake. Rong notices and conceals a smirk. Sher looks up at Hazel and smiles radiantly.

"I will remember this, **Hazel~!"**

Hazel chuckles.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't~!" She sings back with a wide grin.

Rong shakes her head at their antics and goes back to stirring the pot.

…

A fortnight passes and they make good time down the roads, despite constant bickering between Meili and Kai. They traversed a mountainous region that divides Melromarc's countryside (it's the area where Naofumi's party was chased by the other heroes when Malty framed them for kidnapping). Rong, using recent maps, directed them up the twisting roads with steep cliffs. Sher nearly puked when she first realized they would be driving along the rudimentary routes.

Kai and Meili were indifferent beyond their initial curiosity and Hazel merely whooped when she saw the drop. Sher stayed inside the wagon, working on her reading and writing rather than 'driving along a death trap'. Thanks to Kai and Meili, they make good time and successfully cross the mountains down into the foothills on the other side. When they reach flat ground, Hazel, being Hazel, soon felt a moment of nostalgia and starts singing one of her favorite camping songs.

"_Oh ho Ratlin Bog, deep down in the valley oh!"_

"_Rare bog, Ratlin Bog, deep down in the valley oh~!"_

"_And in that bog there was a speck, a rare speck, a Ratlin speck!"_

"_A speck on the hair,  
the hair on the flea,  
the flea on the hair,  
the hair on the feather,  
the feather on the chick,  
the chick in the egg,  
the egg in the bird,  
the bird in the nest,  
the nest on the twig,  
the twig on the branch,  
the branch on the limb,  
the limb on the tree,  
the tree in the hole,  
the hole in the bog,  
the bog down in the valley oh!"_

"_Oh ho Ratlin Bog, deep down in the valley oh!"_

"_Rare bog, Ratlin Bog, deep down in the valley oh~!"_

Hazel is wheezing after reciting all the verses but Meili and Kai squawk for more, giving her pleading stares. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Sorry you two, I need a break! That was thirteen verses without stopping!"

Kai pouts and Meili hisses in annoyance but Hazel stands firm, refusing to sing the remaining verses. Rong chuckles then glances at Hazel thoughtfully.

"I have never heard a song like that before- is it one from your world?"

Hazel nods, her grin bright.

"Yeah, I used to camp a lot- sort of like what we're doing, but without the wagon. I have a lot of cousins, two older brothers, one older sister, one younger brother and three younger sisters. We would all camp together in whatever country we were in. At least four of us could make it at any given time, so it was never a lonely thing."

Rong nods, slightly surprised by the number of siblings she has. Sher pokes her head out next to Rong, eyeing Hazel curiously.

"You have seven siblings? What're they like? Are they as weird as you? What would you all do when camping?" She demands, tail lashing back and forth.

Hazel looks a little surprised by the number of questions but answers readily enough.

"What are they like..? Well, my oldest brothers are both in my world's navy; Connor and Flynn have been in service for about five or six years. Connor is more of a prankster while Flynn is more serious. My older sister, Rose, is training to be a doctor- she has the driest sense of humor! Most of the time when she's joking she sounds dead serious. My younger brother, Riley, is a pain in my ass- he's still figuring out what he wants to do and he's driving us all insane with his indecisiveness. Then there's the triplets; Mackenzie, Ashlyn and Brynn. They're a set of sweethearts, unless you cross them- they get even, eventually, and it always sucks!"

Hazel's eyes turn distant as she recalls her family.

"I don't consider them weird- but I'm biased." She shrugs.

Sher tilts her head and her expression grows impatient.

"But what did you do when you're all camping?!"

Hazel blinks and then grins teasingly.

"Oh~? You want to know so badly?"

Sher nods, eyes sparkling. Hazel purses her lips, thinking over her words before answering.

"Hmm… well, we would play hide and seek, kick the can, ship shore, word games and then we would cook our food over the open fire before telling ghost stories!"

Sher's face flushes excitedly- her tail is flicking back and forth. Rong quirks an eyebrow at what she is seeing.

"C-can we… can we do camping?" Sher stammers.

Hazel blinks, tilting her head in confusion.

"But we are camping," She points out.

"Yes! But that's boring! I want to play games and cook food and, and-!" Sher snaps, tightening her grip around her naginata.

Rong clasps the younger girl's shoulder and then stares at Hazel.

"I am also interested in seeing the differences between your world's type of camping and ours."

Hazel blinks before shrugging.

"Uh, well, I guess we can give it a shot! Don't blame me if it's not as exciting as you think it should be." Hazel warns them.

_Later that evening…_

"Okay, Rong, you are officially the most terrifying person to play Hide and Seek with." Hazel deadpans, staring up at the Shadow.

Rong conceals a smirk- perhaps she shouldn't have used her Detect Presence skill, but it was hard not to fall into the spirit of the game. Both Sher and Hazel are excellent at hiding, either because of training or natural instinct. Regardless, Rong was better due to her job (although if Hazel was using her Ki her task would be exponentially more difficult). With seeking, Sher would have an upper hand with her greater senses if neither Hazel nor Rong used their skills.

Rong gracefully jumps down and leads the way back to camp: Sher is glowering at the campfire, ears flat. Hazel winces, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, Sher…"

Sher turns away, her entire posture screaming with annoyance. Hazel winces and then visible stiffens her spine. She claps her hands loudly, startling everyone.

"Alright, time for the fun part of our evening: cooking! Let's get everything together and make stone soup!" She says with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"Eh?! **Stone soup?!** How can stones become soup?!" Sher demands, staring at her.

Hazel grins cheekily.

"You'll see~!"

Rong, guessing Hazel won't explain herself, fetches the vegetables and meat that Hazel had put aside earlier that day. Hazel has everyone chop the food into bite-sized pieces and set it aside as she fills the soup pot with water. Then she deviates from their normal routine: she changes Rysty and Knokene to their Hellhound Fur forms. They look like furry black gloves with flickers of red and tipped with savage claws. Casually, Hazel grabs a few stones in the fire pit and drops them into the pot, grinning at her companions.

"Watch and learn~!" She sings.

Barely five minutes after that the water boils. They drop the food into the steaming water, simmering it with some spices for flavor.

"Should be ready in about half an hour." Hazel tells them with a happy grin.

They all sit down around the fire, Meili and Kai watching them with confusion as they rest.

"Why is it called 'stone soup'?" Sher questions again, leaning forward to glare at Hazel.

Hazel laughs, resting her back against Kai's feathers.

"It's a folktale and a recipe: story goes a poor man enters a village where no one would share anything- not even a crumb! So, this canny man declares he is going to make 'stone soup' in front of the entire village. They were all dubious, of course, but they went ahead and watched as he found an old pot, filled it with water and dropped stones inside. He gives the mixture a few minutes before declaring loudly 'Ah! What good stone soup this is! If only I had some carrots!' One of the families is intrigued and fetches a few carrots, giving them to the poor man."

"He chops them up and drops them into the pot, stirring fiercely before taking a sip. 'Ah! What wonderful stone soup this is! If only I had some potatoes!' Another family gives him the potatoes, which he also adds to the pot. This continues until everyone in the village has contributed something to the stone soup. The poor man shares the soup with everyone and they all agreed it was the best stone soup they had ever tasted! From that day on, they all shared their bounty and worked together to create wonderful stone soup for all the village to enjoy."

Sher cocks her head, frowning.

"So… why was it called stone soup?"

Rong sweat drops while Hazel is taken aback.

"Uh… I think it's because it started with stones, so that's why it's called stone soup." Hazel puzzles out after a pause.

"Ooooooooh." Sher says, nodding.

"Is the moral of the story to not be greedy?" Rong inquires.

"Hmm… yes and no. It's more like 'working together can lead to great things' and 'sharing is caring'." Hazel explains.

"Hmm." Rong hums thoughtfully.

"Oooh! Soup's done!" Hazel cheers before serving it and claps her hands together in prayer.

"Thanks for the food!"

_Ten days later…_

"Ah! I can see the capital!" Sher yells, pointing.

Rong and Hazel crane their necks before spotting it; Hazel's expression turns grim.

"Here comes political scum landia." She grumbles, glaring at the castle.

"Are you certain you do not wish to stay inside the castle walls?" Rong questions softly.

Hazel shakes her head.

"We can't afford to be teleported because I bump into one of the other heroes- staying outside of town will help me avoid chance encounters." She explains.

Rong nods and keeps a wary eye on Sher and Meili, who are having a grand time raising a dust trail.

"I presume Sher and I will be doing most of the shopping then?"

Hazel nods, humming.

"Take Kai with you- Filolials aren't that uncommon, so he should pass muster. Make sure to stock up on potions, weapons, better armor for Sher and see if there's anything for Kai or Meili. I'll spend my time gathering herbs and hunting monsters with Meili. In the next few days we should make an effort to reach the Dragon Hourglass- even if we have to break in."

"That's risky." Rong argues.

"Everything we do is risky at this point- and I need to see that damn hourglass." Hazel growls.

"Very well- I will make contact with her majesty this evening." Rong assents.

Hazel inclines her head and refocuses on the road.

…

Sher strides alongside Kai and Rong as they head to Erhard's shop for the first time in months. Idly she wonders if Erhard will recognize her and shakes her head ruefully at the thought. Kai is tied to a nearby post and told to 'kick anyone who isn't us very hard' before Sher follows Rong into the shop, carrying two large sacks. Erhard looks up with a welcoming smile.

"Ladies! How may I be of assistance today?" He asks, leaning on the counter.

Rong walks over and lets him see her face.

"We would like our weapons undergo maintenance along with commissioning new clothing and armor for my companion as well as updating armor from our **other** member: I believe we still have shop credit, Erhard."

Erhard blinks before his face goes slack with shock. He glances at Sher and squints before grinning.

"Damn, you grew up alright Missy! I didn't think your group would make it back in time for the Wave!" He remarks, scratching his head.

Sher smiles and bows slightly to him.

"Thank you for your help previously; your workmanship has proven hardy!"

Erhard laughs at that, grinning.

"Well, I think I have just the clothes for you, along with some armor pieces-"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could incorporate these." Sher interrupts, placing a sack on the counter.

Erhard gives Sher a questioning look but gamely opens the bag: his jaw drops.

"… Are- are these-!" He stammers faintly.

"They are monster materials we have gathered on our journey." Rong interrupts smoothly.

"If they could be used in making armor or better weapons, we would not mind donating materials." She adds.

Erhard nods and looks up, eyes glinting.

"Do you mind I use any extra materials for another order? They're better quality than what was supplied to me."

Sher tilts her head at him.

"Who is the order for, Mister Erhard?"" She asks bluntly.

Erhard winces before meeting their inquisitive stares.

"The Shield Hero."

The party members glance at each other: Sher shrugs and Rong stills before they both nod in assent to Erhard, who sighs loudly in relief.

"Our party leader would not have objections- in fact, if you could see that he receives a portion of each monster material type we would be obliged." Rong states.

Erhard nods in understanding and then he gives them a curious stare.

"Your party seems more… open-minded than most people." He remarks, watching them carefully.

Sher is the one who answers this time.

"We don't know the details of what happened- but Hazel says that she will judge him herself, not based off of rumors. Until he does something absolutely despicable that she witnesses with her own eyes, she won't condemn him Mister Erhard. Hazel isn't like that." She assures him.

Erhard nods in understanding and grins, rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, enough heavy talk! Let's talk business!"

…

"Meili, let's try this again! Up, down, up, down, up, down!" Hazel orders.

Meili glares but continues to exercise her wings dutifully; fully extended, her wingspan is nearly twenty-five feet. Hazel had had trouble finding a clearing with enough room for Meili to practice in. But stubbornness has prevailed and now Meili is unhappily building up the muscles to fly.

"You can do it! Great job, Meili!" Hazel cheers her on enthusiastically.

Meili grunts: 'mom' is strange but Meili knows that she doesn't demand things for dumb reasons. So even if her back is aching and her wings are trembling, she will continue to flap. This goes on for another hour until Hazel calls for a break; Meili slumps on the ground and wheezes loudly. Hazel strokes her head, scratching behind Meili's horns and eliciting a rumbling purr from the dragon.

A twig snaps nearby and both Hazel and Meili focus on the direction the sound originated from. A young Demi-human with tanuki ears and a bushy tail stumbles out of a thicket. Hazel eyes her equipment- not bad quality but definitely not a beginner's set either. Her sword sheathed at her hip had seen some use and was a good fit for someone her size and weight. The young woman pauses, gaping in shock at Meili and Hazel.

"A Knight's dragon?! Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!" She apologizes, bowing several times.

Hazel chuckles and waves it off.

"No problem, missy. We're resting from strength training." She explains, standing and stretching her arms behind her head.

Tanuki Girl (as Hazel had dubbed her inside her mind) awkwardly fidgets as she takes in Meili's dark purple scales. Meili tilts her head curiously at her and chuffs inquisitively, standing up. Hazel observes Meili's new behavior as she approaches Tanuki Girl, sniffing her cautiously. Tanuki Girl gulps but stays still, her tail fluffed as Meili shoves her face right into hers, inhaling her scent deeply before chirping and sauntering back to Hazel, demanding pets.

"Aw, you miss me?" Hazel asks dryly, rubbing her eyebrow ridges.

"Graaaaaw!" Meili agrees, coiling her tail around Hazel's legs.

"So spoiled," She says fondly before meeting Tanuki Girl's eyes.

"You alright? I can tell you're an adventurer of some sort and you don't look hurt or anything but I figured I would ask."

Tanuki Girl blinks before shaking her head vigorously.

"N-No, I'm fine, thank you! Um…" Her tail lashes while her gaze slants sideways.

"Whoops, didn't even introduce myself, did I? You can call me Hazel." She offers, leaning back against Meili's flank.

"Raphtalia." Tanuki Girl answers, bowing in greeting.

"So what's bothering you, Raphtalia-san?" Hazel asks gently, easily reading her hesitation.

Raphtalia fidgets, refusing to meet Hazel's sympathetic gaze.

"… I'm scared of failing my master." She admits, folding her hands in front of her and ears drooping.

Hazel tilts her head slightly.

"How so?"

"… We have to fight in the Wave soon, but I'm not sure I am ready to help him the way he needs." Raphtalia explains.

"… Raphtalia-san, can you show me your hands? Without gloves." Hazel clarifies, stepping away from Meili.

Raphtalia is perplexed but does as she was asked, holding her hands out to Hazel. Hazel examines them and smiles.

"I thought so. You have a swordswoman's callouses: those don't form unless you've been handling weapons non-stop for months."

Raphtalia blinks and looks down at her hands, not seeing the purported callouses Hazel is talking about.

"What callouses?" She questions.

Hazel glances up at her.

"May I show you? It will involve me touching your hands," She explains.

Raphtalia nods, confused why Hazel felt the need to ask. Hazel takes one of Raphtalia's hands, tracing down the thumb-side of her index finger, between the index and thumb and then up the inside ridge of her thumb. Raphtalia blinks, surprised she isn't feeling Hazel's touch very much. Hazel grins at her apparent confusion.

"The main part of the callous is between your index finger and thumb- minor callouses form on the palm but they aren't as defined as the one between your fingers." Hazel tells her, releasing her hand.

"But what does a 'swordswoman's callouses' have to do with anything?" Raphtalia puzzles out.

"They tell me you actually train and train hard. You haven't slacked off or half-assed it- you genuinely care about your master, right?" Hazel prods.

Raphtalia nods without hesitation, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, I do!"

"And you've been working hard for his sake?"

"Yes!"

"Then… as long as you work together and support each other, you'll do fine. The Waves are no fun but they can be beaten. Remember that, Raphtalia-san." Hazel smiles and retreats back to Meili.

Raphtalia watches the pair stride off into the woods and stares down at her hands- a small smile flickers across her face before a resolute expression takes its place.

"Raphtalia! Where are you?!" Naofumi yells.

Raphtalia's ears perk up and she calls back.

"Coming, Master Naofumi!"

_The next day…_

Hazel tugs up the hood of her half-cloak, covering her face more securely as Rong leads her to the Dragon Hourglass. The Cathedral that houses it is striking, but falls flat for Hazel, who can only find more signs of a corrupt religion.

_Not to mention it's nothing compared to Catedral de Sevilla or St. Peter's Basilica._ Hazel muses as she follows Rong through the doors.

It is clean and airy, with excellent illumination highlighting the main focus of the cathedral: the Dragon Hourglass. The giant structure sends a chill down her spine as she stares at it, the crimson sand trickling steadily. Wordlessly, Hazel puts a silver coin (such a waste of money, but yey disguises) into the donation box as Rong had explained to her last night. The attending nun leaves her be and Hazel takes the opportunity kneel near the bottom of the steps, clasping her hands in 'prayer'. In reality, Hazel is letting Knokene and Rysty sync up to the Hourglass.

A faint beam of purple light shines from both gauntlets' jewels and a timer revealing a count-down pops up on her Status. Hazel grins internally and mentally whoops at this minor success. She stays in place for another few minutes before standing and brushing off the dress Rong had supplied her: a simple, dark grey gown that covers nearly all her skin. The modest cut of the dress had amused her back when Rong had first shown it to her, but Rong's rational was hard to ignore.

"_A pilgrim, especially a commoner making a pilgrimage for the first time, would not be dressed in unsuitable clothing. Modesty is important in the Church of Three Heroes and they will not look twice at you for it. Clothing shapes others' impressions of you; dress like a traveler and they see a traveler. Dress like a soldier, they see a soldier. Dress like a modest maiden and that is all they will see- make sure to wear the gloves I gave you too! They will hide those scars and callouses of yours."_

Suppressing a sigh, Hazel turns to leave and jolts back, startled. An older man in a pope's hat smiles kindly at her.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asks indulgently.

Hazel represses the urge to curl her lip and bows her head meekly, nodding.

"I am, thank you." She says, softening her voice and giving it a more airy sound.

Pope Biscus T. Balmus gazes warmly at Hazel Ilmatar, the so-called 'False Hero', and gives her his blessing.

"May your troubles no longer weight upon you, my child. God will protect the righteous."

Hazel curtsies to him and walks gracefully to Rong, who whisks her out of the cathedral without a word. Hazel represses the urge to check over her shoulder as her back itches from turning her back to an enemy.

"Are you alright?" Rong asks eventually as they exit the gates.

"… As much as anyone can be when they look into the eyes of a fanatic." Hazel replies, expression distant.

"Hmm." Rong nods in understanding.

_The day of the Wave…_

Hazel wolf-whistles at Sher's new look: gone is the battered leather gear! Its' replacement is a combination of Ice Drake scales, Frost Troll leather and warg hide. Erhard had outdone himself with a stunning chest plate, shoulder, and arm and shin guards. He had thrown in durable black pants and new boots made out of Frost Troll leather along with a grey tunic. Overall, Sher looks impressive and prepared for some serious shit.

Hazel is thrilled of course, cooing over Sher's outfit and mumbling how Erhard knows how to make badass armor. To which, Rong and Sher pull out Hazel's updated armor. Erhard had taken her wrap jacket and reinforced it with layers and segments. The torso is mostly Ice Drake scales sewn onto warg leather (it proved more flexible that Frost Troll) with a Golden Spider carapace guarding her upper chest and throat. Erhard had padded the neck with thick canvas to minimize blisters.

The jacket has three-quarter length sleeves, reinforced with warg leather, Ice Drake scales and Golden Spider carapace on the shoulders and upper arms. Erhard had thrown in new boots and leg guards as well, incorporating Frost Troll leather and Ice Drake scales with warg fur as a lining. The best part? Besides the awesome 'I'm terrifying' factor, the jacket was adjusted to come with a hood that Hazel can pull up to hide her face. He had also thrown in a mask made of a warg's skull for her to wear.

Mad cackling ensues.

Rong is not amused as she fits Kai and Meili with the armored claws she had bought from Beloukas- Kai was given a breast plate to protect his chest area. Soon enough, there is nothing left for them to do aside from wait for the clock to run down.

**[0:00:00:0:3:43]** Hazel sees at the corner of her screen.

"We have three minutes until go time. Does everyone have healing potions?"

"Yes!" Sher answers firmly while Rong just nods.

"Does everyone know their role?" Hazel asks, looking around.

"Sher and Kai will handle evacuations, Meili and I will scout, and you Ilmatar-san will be defending or attracting as many monsters as possible." Rong replies this time.

"Correct. Our priority is to minimize human and Demi-human casualties. **Stay alive**. I cannot stress this enough! Last stands sound great but you still end up dead. **Work together.** No one should be fighting alone- yes, I _know_ I'm being a hypocrite but I'm hoping some of the other heroes have common decency to help out. Once you have finished your tasks, regroup at my location- I'll try to be noticeable." She adds wryly.

Sher giggles while Rong gives her a small smile. Hazel gives them all another warm grin and puts on her mask; the starkness of the skull gives Hazel a hauntingly feral look. Erhard had shaved down the bone so it wasn't as heavy and widened the visual orbits to minimize her lack of peripheral vision. But the result is still absolutely terrifying to behold.

Hazel loves it.

Kai and Meili wonder if the thing on 'mom's' face is part of a new game.

Sher finds it mildly scary but also reluctantly fascinating.

Rong wants to face palm.

And the Second Wave of Melromarc begins.

**Yes! I am finally reconnecting with the main plot line, dammit! Hazel and her party will be meeting the other Heroes, particularly Naofumi and Raphtalia because they are adorable beans! Side note- thank you those who reviewed the last few months! I will try to keep my writing streak going- it should be easier since I have actual plot to mess with~!**

**The next few chapters will be highlighting the differences between Hazel and the other Heroes more- aside from her notable class difference. I will finally also be getting into some of the unique aspects of her skill system (I had to really think about it… T.T)**

**Please comment and review! I love hearing from y'all! Until next time, please stay safe and at home!**


	11. Wave of Change

**Hey everybody! First off, thank you reviewers old and new, it was great hearing from you! I have my reasons for not adding certain gauntlets yet, but they will come in time (or be added in- some suggestions were very creative). But HOLY MOLY, over 23,500 people have read this fanfic (when did THAT happen?!) so thanks for reading this! \T.T/ Banzai!**

**I hope everyone reading this is doing well as we deal with our current reality. Do not give up and stay safe out there- your health matters! I'll try to lighten the boredom…**

**As always, I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero but I do own my OCs and crazy plot twists! Warning! Gore, violence, swearing and extreme bitchiness ahead! Also wtf moments, cause those are way too much fun to write~!**

**Enjoy the Wave…**

A (somewhat familiar) bright light washes over them and Hazel bends her knees to absorb the impact better. Instantly her party is on alert, surveying the area before Hazel spots the other heroes for the first time in months. The Bow, Sword and Spear Heroes are charging right for the cracks in the vermillion sky, their parties trailing behind them. To her surprise, the Shield Hero is running with his companion towards a village nearby.

Hazel nods in approval then frowns as one of the Hero's parties shoots a flare.

"Alright everyone, show time! Let's get this done!" Hazel orders before jumping on board Kai with Sher.

Rong mounts Meili and gives them a concerned expression.

"Be safe." She requests before Meili jumps into the air and propels herself over the war zone.

Kai needs little urging to break into a gallop, streaking towards the village: Hazel narrows her eyes when she spots monsters have already reached the village. Thankfully, Mister Shield Hero was already defending the townsfolk while a familiar face is running the evacuation.

_Raphtalia-san?! …Huh. Things suddenly make a lot more sense._ Hazel muses as Kai kicks a zombie away from them.

Hazel nudges Kai's sides and he rockets forward, crushing a knot of zombie soldiers attacking civilians to pulp. Hazel leaps off and Sher gives her a crisp nod before leaving to rescue more villagers. Hazel turns her attention to Tate-san (she still doesn't know his name and 'Shield Hero' is too damn long to say) before leaping into the fray.

_Naofumi's Point of View:_

He grits his teeth as another zombie slams its' rusty sword into his shield. Naofumi shoves hard, throwing the zombie off balance and takes off, attracting the attention of more monsters. They lumber after him while the wasps buzz, hovering in the air. A scream catches his attention and he quickly summons his Shield Prison, protecting a mother and her daughter.

_Dammit, where's Raphtalia?! She should be finished with the evacuation by now!_ He thinks frantically, dodging another clumsy strike from a zombie.

As he turns to lead the monsters away, a giant zombie lifts his club to crush Naofumi. He brings his shield up in time, grunting under the weight as the zombie applies more pressure. Then something blurs in front of him and kicks the zombie in the face.

Its' head explodes, showering gore everywhere. Another kick sends it flying back into other zombies, a make-shift bowling ball of destruction. Naofumi blinks and feels a shudder run down his spine: the person before him has armor fit for a demon or a savage. Glittering scales, tough leather, insect carapaces and accents of snowy white fur give them a feral appearance. They turn their head to look at him and Naofumi pales.

A skull of some animal (part of his mind marvels over how similar it is to a wolf's) hides their face- except for their mouth, which is smiling wryly.

"Sorry I'm late, Tate-san. You mind if I hop in?" A female voice asks, crushing a nearby wasp in one silver gauntlet.

Naofumi blinks in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?!" He growls aggressively.

The woman spins in place, kicking a zombie in the gut- its' torso explodes, before looking at him again.

"Hazel the Gauntlet Hero- I got summoned with the rest of y'all." She answers succinctly.

Naofumi bristles.

"You're-!"

"Behind you!" Hazel snaps.

Naofumi spins and barely stops an ax from hacking him in two. Hazel leaps, using his shoulders as a platform, and changes her gauntlets. Icy looking claws with deadly talons on the right hand while the left becomes a golden shiny carapace with black delicate-looking fingertips. She grabs the zombie general's head with her right hand- it freezes solid before she crushes it between her fingers. Hazel rides the body down and stands on the corpse, a left hand on her hip as she glares at him (he can only guess since her eyes are hidden).

"Save your 'what the fucks' and 'you bitch's for later. We don't have the time and frankly it's not useful. So instead of ranting, let's focus on making sure the villagers make it out safely then crushing the fucking Wave. Understood?" Hazel asks, flexing the fingers of her golden hand.

Naofumi can barely see thin spider silk extending and attaching to surfaces as Hazel talks, his mind thrown into confusion. He hadn't expected… _**this**_. In his mind he had built up the missing Hero as a final insult by Fate- the only other Hero hated by Melromarc, but had escaped scot free. Instead of a coward, or an asshole, he gets a no nonsense feel from her and a refreshing degree of common sense.

So Naofumi (reluctantly) bites his back his accusations and curses, understanding her logic.

"I don't trust you." He states, using Air Strike Shield to ram a squad of zombies down.

Hazel binds them up with her spider silk and starts swinging them around, mowing the other monsters down with her make-shift mace.

"That's fair." She agrees, slamming the zombies into several wasps which stick to her webbing.

"But… I'll cooperate." He says grudgingly, flanking her.

Hazel nods, changing her right gauntlet into one with black fur with fangs stabbing into her arm and cruel fangs for fingertips. Then she detaches the mess of webs, zombies and wasps from her gauntlet and gives a command.

"**Ghost Fire!"** She calls out, pointing at the trapped monsters.

Green flames flicker to life and set the entire mess on fire- Naofumi appreciates her efficiency. They quickly settle into a pattern: Naofumi would lure the monsters and Hazel would trap them with webs before roasting them alive. Naofumi grabs a torch at one point and Hazel steps back, letting him take a few kills. It's to this scene that Raphtalia, Sher and Kai find them casually setting helpless monsters on fire.

Raphtalia glances worriedly over at Naofumi as Sher rides over to Hazel, who waves in greeting.

"You finished up?" Hazel asks, tilting her head.

Sher nods and Kai chirps happily. Hazel grins broadly, cracking her fingers.

"Good- time to wreck 'em. Tate-san, Tanuki-chan, I'll have Sher and Kai act as bait to lure them to the square. I'll string up webs to fence them in so they don't have anywhere to run then we can kill them off. Tate-san, can you do the thing that makes all the monsters pay attention to you again? That would help immensely." Hazel questions him.

Naofumi nods, his frown becoming more thoughtful than grumpy- Hazel notices.

"You got an idea?"

He blinks, startled out of his thoughts before clearing his throat.

"Yeah- the watch tower has a bell. The sound will catch the monsters' attention." He tells her.

Hazel laughs merrily and gives him a thumbs up.

"Do it. Make sure to stick with Tanuki-chan, don't die." She tells him before looking to Sher and Kai.

"Sher, Kai, raise a ruckus. Don't die. Return when Tate-san stops ringing the bell."

"Hai!" Sher answers before urging Kai into a gallop, chopping zombies apart as they race towards the cracked sky.

Naofumi and Raphtalia bolt for the watch tower; Raphtalia kills zombies and wasps as they run while Naofumi blocks any attacks aimed for his partner. Raphtalia climbs the ladder first, Naofumi following her. Once they reach the top, Naofumi activates his skill and bangs the bell. All the monsters congregate in the area, some starting to climb the watch tower, groaning pitifully.

In the distance, Naofumi notices the other Demi-human (Sher?) chasing zombies into town and slashing them to pieces with efficient blows. The golden bird thing is just as brutal, crushing or ripping apart anything in its way. Raphtalia shouts suddenly, pointing. Naofumi glances over and freezes, stunned.

In the few minutes he and Raphtalia had been drawing attention, Hazel had strung up massive webs between the houses and ruins. Monsters that got caught **stayed** caught, wiggling uselessly as Hazel builds a death trap. She ties off the last strands and nods to Naofumi, holding her thumb up. He switches his shield to the rope shield and kicks over the oil vat. Raphtalia, catching on, sets a torch to it before grabbing Naofumi as he pulls a Tarzan.

They land heavily but Hazel is there, mowing down monsters and letting the pair recover until they step up as well. The monsters groan, buzz and roar at them. Hazel bares her teeth and her gauntlets shift again. They change into savage skulls, exactly like her mask, with the purple gems gleaming at the center of the foreheads. Her fingers look like they are made of bones, sticking out from between the jaws.

"Cover your ears!" She barks before lifting both hands.

Then she **howls.**

Naofumi can feel his teeth vibrating in his skull as the sound swells, drowning out all other noises. Raphtalia has her tail tucked between her legs as she tries to block out the deafening howl with her hands. All the monsters in the area collapse, writhing in the dirt futilely in a poor attempt to evade the sound. Naofumi absently notes their behavior but inwardly wonders what the **fuck** Hazel did to earn her various gauntlet forms.

Abruptly, Hazel stops howling and deafening silence falls across the battlefield, save for the crackling of the flames. Then the monsters stir and **scream**, gathering together and roaring in response. Hazel forces Raphtalia and Naofumi to their feet as yet more monsters pour in from the woods.

"What the hell was **that?!"** Naofumi yells over the cacophony.

"Summoning Howl- it weakens monsters then they all attack en masse. Which is why I spent so much time setting up the webs- ah! There they are!" Hazel grins, pointing.

Sher reappears on Kai, slaughtering the monsters from behind, driving them forward. Hazel cackles and turns to Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Time to get out of the way- I put exit points in the webs for us to use. I'll join Sher and Kai to herd them in then we'll **roast the bastards."**

Naofumi stares at her and lets out a surprised bark of laughter, shaking his head.

"You're insane." He tells her.

Hazel shrugs, kicking a zombie in the balls.

"Nope~! Just ruthless on the battlefield." She replies before heading for the exit point.

Naofumi and Raphtalia follow her, Naofumi using his Air Strike Shield to hold off the monsters long enough for Hazel to reseal the webs.

Then everything goes to hell in a handbasket.

Fireballs rain down from above, burning **everything**: Hazel's webs burst into flames, igniting a firestorm. Naofumi manages to protect Raphtalia with his light ore shield but loses track of Hazel in the chaos. A few minutes later, the flames die down enough for Naofumi to peek around. Laughter in the distance catches his attention as a group of knights approaches.

"Ha! Not a single survivor left! Not even that blasted Shield could have survived that!" The Knight Captain declares, swirling his mustache.

Raphtalia explodes out from under Naofumi's cloak, sword gleaming as she aims for the Knight Captain's throat. Sadly, she is blocked by another knight with a scar across his nose. The captain flinches then flushes with outrage.

"W-Why you filthy Demi-human!" He yells, pointing at her.

"Be quiet! You admitted to attacking with magic **despite **knowing Master Naofumi is here! I'll have your head!" Raphtalia snarls, pushing hard.

"… Oh, he was here? How unfortunate!" The captain sneers.

"You-!" Raphtalia hisses, her tail bristling.

"Raphtalia, that's enough." Naofumi orders.

"But-!" She starts to protest when a familiar voice cuts in.

"He's right, Raphtalia-san. They're not worth your time- or the prison sentence." Hazel tells her, walking up.

Her gauntlets changed again- one looks like the icy scaled one from before and the other is black, shimmering fur with flames dancing upon it. Hazel had suffered some burns but ignores them as she casually intimidates the knights with her unexpected appearance. Her skull mask has soot all over it but that just makes it appear more malevolent.

"Besides… we might as well put them to **work."** She purrs, sending chills down their spines.

The captain stiffens before angrily retorting.

"And who are _you_ to order me?" He snaps, glaring.

Hazel smiles- it's not a nice smile.

"The bitch who doesn't give a fuck about prison sentences- now, you have two options. You do your job, which is defending Melromarc and its' citizens; **or** you go and suck up like a dickless cunt to the Heroes who haven't beaten the Wave Boss yet. Your choice. Either way, I'm going to go see what's the hold up."

At her words, Meili and Rong drop from the sky behind her. Meili curls her lips back over her fangs and hisses at the knights, who are visibly shaken. Raphtalia gapes in recognition as Hazel glances at Rong and tilts her head.

"How close are they to actually killing it?" She asks casually, ignoring the stares.

Rong shakes her head and sighs.

"It has a third of its health left. The Heroes… are not very experienced or able to work well together."

"Figures. Naofumi-san, Raphtalia-san, I'm leaving most of my party here to assist in thinning the monsters. I would be much obliged if you would work with them. Rong, make sure Sher and Kai get their marching orders." Hazel states, jumping aboard Meili's back.

Naofumi quirks his eyebrow at her, folding his arms.

"Just like that?" He demands, eyeing her.

"Yup. Bye." She waves as Meili jumps into the air.

The knights, for the most part, stagger back as Meili stirs up a dust storm. Naofumi, Rong and Raphtalia are unaffected by her departure but the partners give Rong questioning looks. Rong merely sighs and throws a dagger, killing a zombie before it can munch on an unfortunate soldier.

"Is she **always** like that?!" Naofumi demands, even as he stops a zombie general from killing the captain.

"Yes." Rong says bluntly.

"… Great." Naofumi sighs.

_Hazel's Point of View_

Meili rips past the airborne threats, her wings creating enough wind to knock them out of the way. Fairly soon, Hazel spots the Wave Boss and whistles.

"A chimera? Nasty. Hmm, what to do, what to do..?" She hums, watching the Spear, Sword and Bow Heroes spam attacks like no tomorrow and as if they have infinite SP.

"… Meili, I'm gonna dive bomb it. Hover about… forty feet up then feel free to support from the air." She instructs the dragon, kneeling on her back.

_Thank god my balance is ridiculous._ She thinks as Meili gives a chirp before hovering as instructed.

Hazel shakes her head at the other Heroes lack of situational awareness before grinning evilly.

_Time to teach them about battle awareness~!_ She thinks before changing Knokene and Rysty's forms again.

Rysty become bristly with thick reddish fur and two short tusks extending from Hazel's knuckles with a thick ruff supporting her wrist. Knokene shifts to the Ice Drake's signature scales but two sturdy fangs are sheathed under her forearm, cocked and ready. Hazel stands and jumps off, aiming her body for the Chimera's back. Thankfully, it stays relatively in the same spot, hissing at Sword-kun as he tries to sever its' leg.

Hazel cocks both her fists back as she mentally counts down in her head the remaining distance.

_Thirty… twenty… fifteen… ten… five..! Impact!_

Immediately, she activates separate two skills: the first is **[Trampling Charge]**, courtesy of her Baltaboar gauntlet series Rysty currently has equipped. It allows Hazel to slam into something at extremely high speeds and not suffer HP damage- so long as her stamina is not below twenty percent. The other is **[Springing Blades]**\- the two Ice Drake fangs extend ten inches from her forearm, causing piercing damage and injects a numbing agent that slows the enemy's reflexes.

Hazel fondly refers to them (respectively) as 'the ultimate sponge' and 'scaly Assassin's Creed gauntlets!'

Add in Hazel's strength and aim (she was going for the middle of its' back) and it's no surprise she shatters the Chimera's spine. It immediately screams and tries to buck her off, only to find its' back legs and viper tail can barely move. Hazel bares her teeth in a feral grin and changes Rysty into the Chain gauntlet, whipping the heavy links around the Chimera's necks. When the free end reaches the rest of the chain, it melds seamlessly into one giant loop.

Hazel smirks and _wrenches_ backwards with her considerable strength.

It wails in abject agony as she forces its' spine to fracture even further before withdrawing Knokene and slams Knokene into the back of the lion head, killing it. The Chimera screams and the dragon head tries to twist enough to flame her but she drives Knokene under its' jaw, sealing its mouth shut and piercing the brain. That leaves only the goat head, which huffs and bleats angrily at her.

Hazel merely grins wider before finishing it off with a simple blow through the base of its skull.

The sky shifts and changes back to azure blue, the cracks fading and the portals vanishing. Hazel yawns and stretches, popping her shoulders before deigning to glance at her fellow 'Heroes'. They all seem to be in a state of shock, outright staring at her. Hazel rolls her eyes behind her mask and shifts Knokene and Rysty back to their base forms.

"Are you done staring? We have clean up to do." She reminds them idly.

That seems to spur them to speak at least.

"Who the hell are you?!" The blond boy with the bow demands, glaring at her- hatefully?

_Someone had his feelings hurt…_ Hazel notes.

"My, such manners. Tell me, is it the custom in your home world to be so rude while asking for another's name?" Hazel inquires, propping Knokene on her hip.

That seems to irk Bow Boy even more, leaving him spluttering with incoherent rage. Hazel sighs and shakes her head ruefully before tearing bits off the respective heads of the Chimera. Sword Boy speaks next, his expression stormy.

"Why did you interfere? We had it handled!" Hazel contains a snort- barely.

"'Had it handled'? If you had it **handled**, as you put it, then I would not have had to interfere in the first place." Hazel replies, tearing off skin, meat, and the viper tail.

"Stop! That's our loot!" Bow Boy yells, drawing his bow.

Hazel pauses and tilts her head with amusement.

"Oh~? So quick to draw your weapon against someone that assisted you? I would hate to see what you would do to people you **hate**."

That seems to elicit murmurs amongst the party members watching- save for a busty redhead who is busy glaring daggers into Hazel's back. Her companion, Spear-kun, appears torn between ogling and righteous anger. Given that he hasn't said anything, Hazel elects to ignore him until he makes a nuisance of himself. Confidently, Hazel stands carelessly, still staring at Bow Boy through her unnerving mask.

**[Hero, you have 5 minutes until forcibly relocated.]** Knokene and Rysty warn her privately.

_Dammit._ Hazel sighs mentally before addressing the other Heroes.

"I take only what is mine to take. First choice of the spoils **always **goes to the one that kills the monster. Now, I have more wave monsters to go clean up~! Enjoy the rest of your day~!" Hazel says cheerfully, jumping almost fifteen feet straight up.

Meili takes that as her cue and swoops- Hazel lands on her back and Meili flaps hard to return to the village. Hazel keeps an eye on Bow Boy- he seems the most impulsive of the trio and the most likely to hold a grudge. He doesn't shoot, to her surprise, so she passes the time dropping her portion of the Chimera onto Knokene and Rysty. By the time she finishes, Meili is landing in the charred ruins of the unfortunate village.

Sher, Rong and Kai rush up, checking Hazel and Meili for new injuries. But aside from the new layer of gore on Hazel, Hazel and Meili are basically the same as when they left. Naofumi and Raphtalia watch from the sidelines, unsure if they are welcome. Hazel spots them and walks over, still carrying the bloodied trophies from the Chimera. She holds them out to Naofumi, startling him.

"What the hell?!" He demands, trying to ignore the absurd amount of gruesome substances staining her armor.

Hazel tilts her head.

"Here. We split the spoils, since you stayed to protect the civilians. Honestly, you were more useful than those dunderheads," She grumbles.

Naofumi and Raphtalia sweat drop at her casual dismissal of the other three Heroes. Sher winces while Rong face palms.

"Ilmatar-san, you **do** realize this was their first Wave..?" Rong sighs.

Hazel rolls her eyes.

"_Really?_ I hadn't noticed, what with the lack of cooperation, teamwork and sheer ego." She drawls, pushing up her mask so Naofumi and Raphtalia can see her face.

"Look, Naofumi-san, I don't have a lot of time before I get fucking teleported again to yet another random spot on the map. So just take the damn monster remains already! I fed my two gluttons so you don't have to worry about shorting anyone. And at least this way you get a bit of everything versus whatever leftovers they leave for you."

Naofumi hesitates but Raphtalia quickly accepts, bowing.

"Thank you very much, Hazel-san!"

"Raphtalia!" Naofumi hisses grumpily.

Hazel sighs and resists the urge to rub her forehead.

"**Please** stand up, Raphtalia-san." Hazel begs awkwardly.

"I'm not here for bowing and scraping!"

"… What do you want?" Naofumi asks suspiciously.

Hazel blinks, tilting her head in confusion.

"Say what?"

"What. Do. You. Want!?" Naofumi snaps, his hands clenching into fists.

Hazel is completely bewildered but does what she usually does when she's not sure about something- she goes with her gut.

"… Okay, that's a whole tangled mess of issues I don't have time to sort out. If you need a reason, then what I 'want' is for you and whoever becomes part of your party to have the best chance of surviving this shithole of a world. That's it." She tells him, honestly.

"You don't know me and I don't know you. But here's what I do know- you don't abandon people when they need you. Glory means next to nothing to you. You're wary and basically hate everything aside from Raphtalia and not dying."

Naofumi blinks and opens his mouth to argue but Hazel holds up her hand, forestalling him.

"I don't know what crime they accused you of. I don't care, as long as you continue to do two things: one, protect your party. Two, protect civilians during the Wave. Deal?" She demands, eyeballing him.

Naofumi hesitates, clearly surprised she doesn't know about the false charges but ponders her simple demands.

"So… basically, in exchange for the monster materials, you want me to continue to do what I've been doing?" He clarifies.

Hazel nods shortly but firmly.

Naofumi hesitates before grunting in annoyance, folding his arms.

"I can't accept that- it's not a fair deal." He grumbles, looking away from her.

Hazel internally swears and then an idea occurs to her.

"Oi, Tate-san? If you want to make us even, can you get a bit of everything from the run-of-the-mill Wave monsters and leave it at Erhard's shop? I probably can't come back to this area for a while but that means missing out on whatever random ass variations I could have potentially gotten. If you can set some aside for my use, I would appreciate it." Hazel requests, giving him a short bow Japanese-style.

Naofumi blinks before huffing loudly.

"Yeah, sure." Is his grouchy response.

Hazel grins before it suddenly becomes a frown.

"Ya know… I just realized we never introduced ourselves." Hazel realizes out loud.

Naofumi blinks, laughing shortly before meeting her gaze.

"Iwatani Naofumi, college student, 20 years old." He introduces himself.

"Ilmatar Hazel, an American foreign exchange student and also 20 years old." Hazel reveals with a wicked grin.

Naofumi blinks before snorting, loudly, as he shakes his head.

"You're an American? That explains a _lot._" He remarks dryly, giving her a once over.

Hazel mock gasps, still grinning.

"Le gasp! Not just a foreigner, but an _American!_ What ever shall you do?!" She teases.

Naofumi opens his mouth to retort when Knokene and Rysty's gems blaze with light.

**[Warning! The Gauntlet Hero is not allowed within close proximity to the Cardinal Heroes unless fighting together in the Waves or stopping a fight between the Cardinal Heroes! Conditions not met! Relocation effective immediately!]** They declare, startling Raphtalia and Naofumi with the suddenness of the message.

"Ugh, it's already been five minutes?! Shit, please drop us at the carriage Rysty, Knokene! I don't wanna leave Melromarc without our fucking gear! Oh! Naofumi-san! I'm gonna leave something for ya at Erhard's so pick it up whenever! Don't be a dumbass and don't die! See you at the next Wave!" Hazel rambles, waving goodbye.

Sher and Rong bow slightly to them and Kai and Meili merely cock their heads at the general silliness. The magic circle flares, blinding Naofumi and Raphtalia. When it fades, the Gauntlet Hero's party had vanished, leaving few traces of their presence.

_Elsewhere…_

"Ouch!"

"Ack!"

"Grao!"

"Greeee!"

"Ugh…"

Hazel moans under the dogpile of bodies, wincing as Kai shifts his weight on her legs and Meili's claws dig into her back. Sher and Rong were the luckiest of the group, landing on top of the two monsters in an undignified heap.

"Get… off..!" Hazel wheezes, trying to free herself.

Sher and Rong take the hint, reducing the weight a little bit- **but not nearly enough**.

"Meili-! Kai-! **Heavy!**" Hazel grunts.

They (painfully) scramble off of Hazel. She lays there for a moment, relishing the sensation of being able to fully expand her ribcage again before sitting up. Kai bumps her shoulder and lets out a concerned chirp- Meili hisses at him before crooning herself. Hazel absently rubs their heads, glancing around them- her eyes light up with excitement.

"YES!" She cheers at the sight of their wagon.

Sher muffles a giggle as Hazel rushes to check the wagon and makes certain their belongings are still present.

"She's acting like a child!" Sher whispers to Rong.

Rong hums noncommittedly, folding her arms. Hazel's head pokes into view and she starts waving them over.

"Let's get a fire going! I don't know about you four, but I'm famished!"

Kai and Meili perk up at the word 'food' and charge the carriage; Sher chases them frantically to grab their reins while Rong starts the fire. Just the end of another day with the Belladonnas…

_Several hours later…_

Hazel yawns as she cleans her armor, wearing dark gray pants and a violet wrap jacket over a longer grey tunic as she works. Sher had already fallen asleep, bundled up inside the wagon with Kai and Meili flanking both entrances, leaving only Rong outside with her.

"Yeesh, this reminds me of dusting- except more important." She grumbles, scouring off dried blood and other body fluids.

Rong snorts from across the fire, reading a scroll.

"You were rather amusing when you found out that armor requires regular maintenance." Rong recalls.

Hazel pouts at her before groaning.

"Okay, maybe I was a little ridiculous about it…" She admits, rubbing her head.

Rong smirks, putting the scroll inside its' leather traveling tube before standing and stretching.

"Don't stay up too late, we still have errands to do tomorrow." She chides the younger woman.

"Yes, mo-!" Hazel starts to retort when Rysty and Knokene's gems flare and a magic circle manifests beneath her.

**[Warning! Cardinal Heroes have engaged in combat! Conditions for Gauntlet Hero's intervention met! Summoning to battlefield!]**

Hazel's jaw drops and Rong, thinking quickly, tosses Hazel her skull mask.

"Put it on, quickly!" Rong snaps, anxiety swirling in her gut.

_Why are the Heroes fighting? Did someone set them up? I need to let her Majesty know!_ Rong thinks, praying that Hazel and the other Heroes survive tonight's politics.

Hazel doesn't argue, slipping her mask on and tightens the straps before the magic circle flares a brilliant violet. Darkness comes back, revealing that Hazel had been spirited away by her troublesome gauntlets yet again.

…

Naofumi fends off Motoyasu's Chaos Spear, grimacing at the cuts his armor didn't fully protect him from.

"Naofumi! I'll beat you and free Raphtalia-chan!" Motoyasu yells, charging again.

Naofumi braces himself, internally grateful for Hazel's gift of the chimera loot, changing his shield to the pipe version when the gem on his shield and the one embedded in Motoyasu's spear glow in tandem.

**[Conditions met. Summoning Gauntlet Hero to mediate.]** A message pops up out of nowhere, throwing both Heroes into confusion.

Naofumi's eyes widen in disbelief.

_Hazel?! What the hell is going on?!_

A blast of purple light fills the battle arena and Naofumi squints before his green eyes widen as he recognizes a familiar figure. Hazel, wearing her skull mask again, somehow is between Motoyasu and Naofumi: Motoyasu's jaw drops in horror as he tries to abort his attack.

Her head snaps up and she sweeps her left arm right to left, redirecting his spear to hit only air. Motoyasu stumbles and Hazel lets him fall in a heap, looking around before finally speaking.

"What are you two doing?" She demands coldly.

Motoyasu and Naofumi stiffen before Naofumi answers.

"Motoyasu challenged me to a duel." Naofumi grits out, still furious.

"Of course I did! You're keeping Raphtalia-chan as your slave! She shouldn't have to fight for a worthless bastard like you!" Motoyasu yells, getting to his feet.

"Why you-!" Naofumi hisses, fists clenched.

"**Enough."** Hazel interrupts icily, physically repositioning herself between the two irate Heroes.

Motoyasu blinks but that doesn't deter him for very long as he sends Hazel a simpering smile.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you really shouldn't be interrupting a duel! You could get hurt! Besides, it won't take me very long to finish up!" He exclaims with a wide grin as he tries to escort her to the sidelines.

Hazel brushes off his offered arm and stares him down, her mask shadowed menacingly.

"Why are you fighting?" She interrogates him flatly.

Motoyasu blinks before smiling again.

"Eh? Ah, for Raphtalia-chan! That bastard Naofumi made her into a slave and makes her fight for him!"

Hazel turns and looks (presumably) at Naofumi.

"Is that the only reason?" She asks him quietly.

Naofumi grits his teeth.

"Raphtalia is my only party member- if she's gone then I can't fight or level up! The bastard king forced me to accept the duel, even though I didn't want to fight!" He snaps, glaring hatefully at everyone in the arena.

Hazel inclines her head to Naofumi before speaking with a cold, authoritative voice.

"Spear-san. You are questioning Tate-san's right to have a slave fight for him, correct?" She asks.

Motoyasu nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's right!" He says proudly.

Hazel sighs loudly before speaking firmly but calmly to the (apparently braindead) Spear Hero.

"There are several issues I want you to consider, Spear-san. First, slavery is legal here. Please do not interrupt me, I was not finished." She cuts him off as Motoyasu opens his mouth.

He subsides, confusion and righteous outrage showing on his face.

"Rules that applied in our home worlds are not necessarily going to apply here. Slavery is legal, meaning Tate-san has the legal right to purchase and own slaves. Whether or not he chooses to do so is **his** business, **not** yours. I doubt Tate-san tells you who can and cannot join your party. To assume **you** do is unprofessional and disrespectful." Hazel continues.

Naofumi blinks at the unexpected support. Motoyasu's jaw drops, along with many other bystanders while Aultcray stares at Hazel with growing hatred.

"B-But! But he shouldn't be forcing Raphtalia-chan to fight!" Motoyasu argues, starting to sweat.

Hazel deadpans.

"Spear-san, what is Tate-san's class?" She asks him like he is a very dumb child.

Motoyasu blinks.

"A shielder!" He answers confidently.

"And how do you think he can gain experience, if he is a shielder?" Hazel continues to lead his admittedly slow thought process.

Motoyasu opens his mouth, closes it, frowns and tentatively answers.

"Um… his party? Since he has no attack?"

Hazel claps slowly, mockingly.

"Well done," She drawls, her eyes gleaming behind her mask.

"You have a basic understanding of Tate-san's situation. Yes, Spear-san, Tate-san has low attack, meaning he needs to rely on his party member to earn both of them experience to level up. Raphtalia-san is a slave, yes, but Tate-san needs her for his continued survival. All four Cardinal Heroes must survive or the Waves grow worse with their deaths, so in short, you are doing a disservice to yourself and the other Heroes by hobbling Tate-san with this farce."

"How dare you call a sacred duel a farce?!" Aultcray roars, leaping to his feet.

Hazel turns and tilts her head slightly.

"Ah, the Queen's consort, Aultcray-dono. I was wondering when you would join this discussion." Hazel says nonchalantly.

Aultcray's eyes bulge and the nobles shift uneasily. Malty's jaw drops at the not so subtle reminder of her father's **official** position. The Pope quirks his eyebrow, intrigued by this new devil's words. Naofumi's eyes sharpen, wondering what exactly was making the nobility so nervous.

"Since you have graciously spoken up, is there a particular point you would like to clarify?" Hazel asks in a calm tone.

"Yes, I do! The Shield Hero should not be using slaves to fight on his behalf! It is disgraceful to his position as a Hero! He should be using a traditional party, like his fellow Heroes!"

"Shut up! Naofumi snarls, baring his teeth at Aultcray.

"It's not like I had a choice! The only people willing to party with me were bastards who wanted to take advantage and milk me for all I was worth! The only person I could trust was Raphtalia-!" He continues hotly.

Motoyasu's face twists in disgust.

"Naofumi, you bastard-!"

"Ah, you are referring to the conditions that can be set utilizing a slave crest, correct?" Hazel clarifies, her voice drowning out Motoyasu's.

Naofumi nods, folding his arms.

"Of course I am," He huffs.

Hazel turns her attention to Motoyasu.

"Spear-san, are **you **aware of what a slave crest actually does?" She presses.

Motoyasu's eyes flicker from side to side wondering how to escape the interrogation he had been stuck in.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?!" He finally explodes.

Hazel sighs before answering.

"Slave crests of have three main features: the first is that slaves follow a command given by their owner. The second is to forbid lying. The last is that the slave cannot betray their master or their master's interests. Despite your beliefs, slave crests do not allow for mental manipulation or 'mind control'. Given that, you really should have asked Raphtalia-san what she wants under the circumstances- especially since she cannot lie. As for his majesty's comment…"

She turns to face Aultcray and the crowd shudders at the horrifying mask still smeared with dried blood.

"Tate-san deserves a party he can trust with his life and his interests- given his circumstances, Raphtalia-san is best suited to be in his party. Appearances are exactly that- appearances. Such things have no use on the battlefield. Now, you can continue to protest his decision to utilize legal options available to Tate-san, but of course that merely reduces you to a lowly** hypocrite** since you enforce the laws of Melromarc. Lastly…"

She tilts her head and her unwilling audience quiets further under her stare.

"You claim this is a 'sacred duel' yet you are forcing two Heroes to fight, which is a waste of time and resources, with Tate-san operating under a severe handicap. Why was he not offered the option of someone fighting in his stead, since Tate-san was the challenged? That is a serious lapse of basic duel **protocol**, your majesty. Not only that, instead of strengthening comradery between the Heroes, you are actively trying to set them against one another. Such a rivalry damages their chances against the Waves in the long run: how can they work together in the future if they cannot trust one another?" Hazel demands.

Motoyasu and Naofumi stare openly at her (though Naofumi hides it better).

_Shit. She's right._ Naofumi admits, unwillingly, in his mind.

Motoyasu doesn't seem to know what to say, clutching his spear limply as he tries to process what the fuck just happened. Aultcray is grinding his teeth, glaring down at Hazel with a rage that he can barely suppress.

"And who are you to interfere, False Hero?!" He demands.

Hazel is unfazed by his rage.

"I'm the one tasked with keeping the Cardinal Heroes and by extension, _**your world**_, alive. You and I may never see eye to eye, your majesty, but in the most basic sense our goal is the same. Survival."

"And yet you challenge my authority?!" Aultcray snarls, hands tightening on his cane.

Hazel remains stoic.

"Challenge? I am asking why your majesty is performing actions against the best interests for Melromarc."

Aultcray's expression mottles with fury before he takes a deep breath, calming himself. He stares down at Hazel, expression cold.

"If you are not a threat to Melromarc, you will allow this duel to continue. You have no notion of what the Shield Hero has done, but I assure you," He leans forward menacingly.

"**He deserves to DIE like a mangy DOG!"**

Silence rings out across the arena, everyone holding their breath in anticipation of the False Hero's response.

"… Whatever crime Tate-san may or may not have committed does not allow you to ignore the law or his rights. As the challenged, Tate-san has the right to ask another to fight in his stead as well as determine the method of battle. The challenger decides the place and time, nothing more. Will you follow the law, or become lawless yourself?" Hazel states simply.

The nobles side glance each other awkwardly while Motoyasu looks pole-axed.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Naofumi mumbles to Hazel in an undertone.

"I read a book about Melromarc's laws and customs." She whispers back.

Naofumi wants to face palm.

"Leave it to a bookworm to undermine a king…" Naofumi snorts, warily watching Aultcray.

The king is currently speaking with his advisors, waving them away and looks down his nose at Hazel and Naofumi with ill-concealed disgust.

"Naofumi Iwatani. As the _challenged_, you have the right to ask another to battle in your stead. The results will be the same regardless. If you, or your _champion_, wins the duel your slave will be returned to you. If Sir Motoyasu wins, the slave is freed. You have a moment to decide if you, or the False Hero, will do battle against Sir Motoyasu." Aultcray stiffly informs him.

"Choose wisely."

Naofumi and Hazel glance at each other.

"Do you want to fight Spear-san? The insult is against you," Hazel asks him quietly.

Naofumi frowns, glaring at Motoyasu and Myne as the redhead whispers in the Spear Hero's ear.

"…"

**Aaaaaaaaand, cliff hanger!**

**Originally, I was planning on adding in the duel into this chapter, but now I have IDEAS. So I couldn't decide which of the two, Naofumi our favorite grouch or Hazel the wild child, should do battle with Motoyasu the idiot.**

**Hence… I am posting this as a poll! Choose which of our two scruffy Heroes will fight Motoyasu! Please review or PM me which one you choose! And just review in general, I like hearing from you all and I am hoping you are staying safe out there!**

**Until next time~!**


	12. Challenges

**Hey everyone! As always I don't own Rising of the Shield Hero but I do own my OCs and plot twists. Soooooo, I tallied the votes and you'll find out which one won out in the chapter~! There was even suggestions for a two on two battle scenario (which was a brilliant idea by the way). But never fear; I will eventually write in the alternative voting options as omakes on a later date. **

**As for those of you with concerns about Naofumi not receiving his rage shield… well, I hope this chapter answers your concerns (I do agree it is an important milestone for Naofumi). Please review and comment!**

**Warnings! Violence, swearing, bitchiness, emotional manipulation (everyone clap for Bitch -_-), wtf moments and hard core tear jerker sadness (hint, Naofumi).**

_Previously…_

The king waves away his advisors and looks down his nose at Hazel and Naofumi with ill-concealed disgust.

"Naofumi Iwatani. As the _challenged_, you have the right to ask another to battle in your stead. The results will be the same regardless. If you, or your _champion_, wins the duel your slave will be returned to you. If Sir Motoyasu wins, the slave is freed. You have a moment to decide if you, or the False Hero, will do battle against Sir Motoyasu." Aultcray stiffly informs him.

"Choose wisely."

Naofumi and Hazel glance at each other.

"Do you want to fight Spear-san? The insult is against you," Hazel asks him quietly.

Naofumi frowns, glaring at Motoyasu and Myne as the redhead whispers in the Spear Hero's ear.

"… Hazel."

She cocks her head at him.

"Hm?"

"Can you win against Motoyasu?" Naofumi asks her.

Hazel deadpans through her skull mask.

"Against him? Yes. He's not even holding his spear correctly. Honestly, it makes me want to cry with pity before beating the living shit out of him."

Naofumi frowns before deciding.

"Hazel, would you fight Motoyasu?" He inquires, nausea building in his gut.

_Please let her say yes, please, if there's a god in this hell-!_ He prays.

Hazel nods without hesitation.

"Sure. I'll get you Raphtalia-san back, Naofumi. Stay on the sidelines and keep an eye on the guards- if there's gonna be cheating it will be personal inside the arena. Also, what are the conditions to win?"

"He has to admit defeat or be pinned down." Naofumi tells her.

"Shield Hero, what is your decision?" Aultcray barks impatiently.

Naofumi glares at Aultcray while Hazel steps forward.

"Tate-san has asked I fight in his stead; I accepted his offer." She replies clearly, her voice ringing throughout the arena.

Motoyasu blanches in surprise while Myne bites her lip in frustration. Aultcray clenches his jaw, hate flaring in his eyes as the Gauntlet Hero walks to the middle of the arena. The Pope watches avidly as the she-devil waits patiently for the Spear Hero to man up. Naofumi walks to the side of the arena, mirroring Myne's former position as he scowls.

Motoyasu approaches hesitantly, Myne trailing him.

"Ah, miss-?"

"Are you ready to fight?" Hazel asks coolly, cutting him off.

Motoyasu jerks back, uncertainty clearly visible as he tries to come to terms with this abrupt change.

_This isn't how it's supposed to happen! I was going to fight that bastard rapist Naofumi, fair and square for Raphtalia-chan, not this scary girl!_ He thinks frantically.

"Won't you reconsider? You're fighting for a renowned rapist." Myne inserts smoothly, giving Motoyasu a confidence boost.

Hazel stares silently at Myne for a long moment.

"… And you are?" Hazel questions her.

Myne's face twitches as she tries to repress her overwhelming dislike enough to fool the False Hero. She pastes a false smile on and starts to introduce herself.

"My name is-"

"Ah, you must not be important. Please vacate the arena before the duel." Hazel dismisses her.

Myne's jaw drops at Hazel's audacity.

"Excuse me-?!" She starts to squawk.

"I said move along- unless, of course, you are here to inform me that Spear-san has abdicated the duel, in which case continue please." Hazel continues blandly.

Myne's face turns the color of her hair. Hazel cocks her head at her.

"No? Then move. I would hate to see you get injured because of your lack of common sense. Not to mention… since you are neither the challenger nor the challenged or a champion you should be in the stands to begin with." Hazel casually remarks.

Myne pulls herself up and points at Naofumi.

"Then why is **he** still in the arena?!" She exclaims.

Hazel deadpans.

"Are you hard of hearing? Naofumi is the challenged- he is allowed to remain since the outcome of the duel directly affects him. Secondly, I am aware of his combat skills, which **are** good enough to avoid accidental injury or death in case one of our attacks goes awry. _You_, on the other hand, have no stake in the duel beyond that of a spectator and I have no assurance that you have the necessary skill to avoid deadly combat spells or maneuvers. So please vacate the arena, otherwise we will not responsible for your safety."

Myne gapes at her while Motoyasu frowns thoughtfully.

"She's right, Myne-chan! I don't want you getting hurt, so could you go to the stands with the other girls?" He asks her.

"But, Motoyasu-sama-! What if that damn Shield tries to cheat?" Myne tries to protest.

"What exactly is the hold up?!" Aultcray bellows.

Hazel turns and faces him.

"This adventurer refuses to leave the arena despite not being involved. I fail to see how her presence is crucial to a duel as she has no part in it and I do not wish to see her come to unnecessary injury when it can be easily avoided." She announces.

Aultcray is stumped. He hadn't expected the False Hero to show concern for anyone aside from the Shield Hero and his filthy Demi-human party member. But Malty turns her pleading eyes on him and Aultcray clears his throat awkwardly.

"She remains. Now, get on with it!" He snaps.

Motoyasu stiffens and bows clumsily to Aultcray before facing Hazel.

"Please forfeit! I don't want to hurt you, miss!" He begs her.

"Don't worry. You won't." Hazel assures him calmly, shifting into a side-stance to minimize her profile.

Knokene changes into the Baltaboar version at Hazel's silent command while Rysty stays in the base gauntlet form. Motoyasu hesitates before pointing his spear at Hazel, still in the Chaos Spear form as they assume their positions for the duel.

"Begin!" Aultcray roars and Hazel vanishes.

Motoyasu blinks and suddenly Hazel is _way too close!_ Grabbing his right arm with one hand, she stomps a stiffened foot into his knee and Motoyasu yelps as his leg collapses. Hazel smashes an open-palm upper cut to his jaw, knocking him up into the air and tightens her grip on his arm in preparation.

"Trampling Charge." Hazel says softly.

Everyone's jaws drop as her left arm connects with Motoyasu's torso and his armor **explodes **into pieces with a single hit. Motoyasu coughs up blood and tries to stagger away, but Hazel still has a grip on his spear arm and easily controls his movements to hammer another (non-skill enhanced) punch into his diaphragm. His face turns an interesting shade of white as his lungs attempt to refill his lungs with precious oxygen and fails spectacularly.

Motoyasu, not being the smartest person (and deprived of crucial oxygen), flails his spear around in a wild attempt to hit Hazel having finally realized that she is a genuine threat. Hazel contemptuously deflects the blows with one arm and switches to kicks, knocking him back into the sky. She expertly keeps him air-born, kicking from his blind spot and generally humiliating him. Motoyasu, swearing brokenly, knows he has to get on the ground or Hazel will beat him into unconsciousness.

Myne grits her teeth and uses an air magic spell, hoping to blast the wretched False Hero to her knees- _or worse_. Naofumi's eyes narrow then widen in outrage when he realizes what Myne is doing.

"**Look out!"** He yells a split second too late.

The spell collides into Hazel and she is thrown high into the air, but she manages to flip and turn it into a diving roll, springing back onto her feet. She casts a quick glare at Myne before Motoyasu has her attention again.

"Chaos Spear!" He yells, his spear's magical attack multiplying in a desperate bid to overwhelm her.

Naofumi clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to cast Air Strike Shield while Myne smirks at Motoyasu's anticipated victory. Hazel, on the other hand, doesn't panic.

"Hardened Shell!" She says calmly.

Knokene and Rysty transform into her Golden Spider Carapace series, her body glowing gold as she activates her skill and knocks the magic strikes away from her, much to everyone's surprise. She starts to stalk towards him and changes Rysty into her Chain gauntlet series.

"Your battle sense needs work, same for your stamina and reflexes. And you need to actually learn how to hold and use a spear or you might die." She tells him frankly.

Motoyasu blinks in confusion then panic as she wraps the chains around his arms and legs, immobilizing him. Hazel gives him a cheerful grin.

"Last chance to surrender."

"Or what?!" Motoyasu bluffs, sweating.

Hazel's grin turns sadistic.

"Before I pull a **Hulk**."

Motoyasu glares at her.

"This isn't over!" He yells, wiggling futilely in the chains.

Hazel simply shakes her head and changes Knokene into her Frost Troll Bone series- Knokene becomes a strange blue bone carapace with frost patterns decorating the finger segments.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," She tells him before re-enacting one of her favorite Avenger's stunts.

Although instead of a God of Mischief being slammed into concrete like a ragdoll, it is the womanizing Motoyasu bludgeoned into the dirt multiple times. Hazel is barely sweating thanks to the enhanced stamina of her Frost Troll Bone gauntlets as she swings Motoyasu in dizzying circles. Naofumi cannot help but feel gleeful over how thoroughly Hazel is making Motoyasu look the fool. After the fifth time ploughing the dirt with his face, Motoyasu moans loudly.

"I-!"

Hazel pauses her brutal assault, cocking her head.

"Hmm~? I can't hear you…" She tells him.

"I surrender!" He gasps.

Hazel turns her gaze expectantly at Aultcray, her eyes glowing eerily behind her mask of bone.

"… Well, your majesty?" She challenges.

Aultcray sneers at her.

"I have no need to acknowledge a victory won by a criminal of the state! Guards! Seize her!"

The crowd gasps in shock as a platoon of guardsmen quick march into the arena and level their spears and swords at her.

"Come quietly now!" A familiar pompous knight captain commands, twirling his mustache.

Hazel stays still, silent as she observes the guardsmen before she looks at Aultcray.

"So you have decided to become lawless after all. And here I was hoping you had some honor and sensibility left."

"Silence! I will not tolerate another word out of your mouth!" Aultcray bellows.

"No." Hazel says calmly.

"What?!"

"I said no. You demand respect and yet have done nothing to earn that respect. So no, I will not comply with your commands unless you uphold the terms of this duel, here and now in front of witnesses. Spear-san has surrendered and is unable to continue to fight. Thus, Tate-san's party member is to be returned to him in the condition she was prior to this entire mess."

Veins in Aultcray's forehead swell at her audacious words.

"Arrest her! Priest, free the slave!" He roars.

The soldiers do as commanded and charge her- but they forgot a very important fact. Motoyasu is still bound at her feet and Hazel finally has had enough of being polite. She whips her make-shift flail; Motoyasu version, in a massive circle and knocks most of the soldiers off their feet. The crowd starts to scream and Hazel releases Motoyasu, who was knocked out finally, before wrapping her chains around the standing soldiers' legs to pull them off balance.

Naofumi, on the other hand, when he heard the king's order to free Raphtalia goes berserk trying to reach her. Raphtalia's screams are muffled through her gag as they pour holy water on her slave crest.

"**Raphtalia!"** Naofumi yells as he sees her forcibly removed from his party.

Hazel's head snaps up and she realizes what happened. She bares her teeth and gives a chilling warning.

"All of you, _**back off.**_" She orders as more soldiers form a shield wall before her.

The soldiers shiver at the demonic visage before them but hold their ground. Hazel's mouth twists in grim acceptance.

"_**So be it."**_ She murmurs- and attacks.

Naofumi collapses, unseeing, unhearing of everything around him as darkness starts to swallow his mind.

_The outcome of the duel was decided before it even started… they needed a scape goat to assure the Spear's spot in history… 'He saved a girl from being that wretched Shield's slave'… that's the story that Bitch wants to tell… 'The Spear fought a great evil'…_

_**I'm that evil…**_

**[Curse Series: Conditions Met]**

Hazel swears when she sees one of the soldiers aiming an arrow at Naofumi, sending her chain to the far side of the arena and having Knokene quickly recoil the chain. The result? She flies over the shield wall and barely gets there in time to stop the archer, laying him out with a flying ax kick.

_Not bad for a crappy Batman impression,_ Hazel has time to think as she regains her footing. Grimly, she changes Rysty to the Baltaboar series while keeping Knokene in the chain version as she stands guard over Naofumi.

"Naofumi, snap out of it!" She barks, deflecting a clumsy spear thrust.

Up in the stands, Ren and Itsuki glance at each other, unsure of what to do. On one hand, Naofumi owning a slave is not something either of them agree with- but neither is the complete disregard for the law Aultcray had just demonstrated. But the ease with which Aultcray had set the soldiers on the Gauntlet Hero is ringing alarm bells in Ren's mind.

_What is stopping the king from turning on the rest of us the way he did on the Gauntlet Hero? She's displayed fair judgement and battle prowess, but somehow she's still a criminal? What's her crime then? Why haven't we heard anything about her crimes?! This makes no sense!_ He thinks desperately.

"Ren… What do we do?" Itsuki wonders, staring down at the chaos below them.

Ren doesn't have an answer as they watch the fast paced dance between the Gauntlet Hero and the palace guards. Nearby, the guards had finally untied Raphtalia and the Demi-human immediately steals a sword and races to assist Hazel. Shouts follow her but for the most part no one stops her until she actually reaches the battleground.

"Master Naofumi! Hazel-san!" She yells, blocking a soldier from hitting Hazel from behind.

Hazel glances at her and nods in appreciation.

"Raphtalia-san, see if you can snap him out of whatever the fuck happened to him- keep alert, okay?!" She orders, breaking a spear in two and kicking the soldier back.

Raphtalia nods in understanding.

"Master Naofumi-"

"**Stay back!"** Naofumi yells, clutching his head.

Raphtalia jerks in surprise but does not retreat, staying close to Naofumi.

"Master Naofumi. I knew the rumors… that you were a criminal, that you were a rapist…" She murmurs as she kneels next to his collapsed form.

"Don't touch me, woman! Stop!" Naofumi snarls, batting away her hands as Raphtalia tries to hug him.

Tears fall onto the ground.

"I… I didn't do it…" He whispers brokenly, crying.

_This place is hell. Everyone lies. Everyone blames me…_ Naofumi thinks angrily.

"… Can you believe in a slave that has no choice but to follow you?" Raphtalia asks him, head bowed.

"Please, calm your anger. Listen to me. I want you to believe me-"

"Shut up!" Naofumi hisses frantically.

Raphtalia pulls him into a hug.

"Even if the whole world wrongs you, blames you… I won't. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it.** You didn't do it!"**

"What?" Naofumi whispers.

"I believe in you, Master Naofumi. If you don't believe me, the please put the slave curse back on me. I want you to believe me. I will be your sword, I promise." Raphtalia states firmly.

Silently Hazel notes the conversation and feels a spark of respect for Raphtalia.

_You really are loyal, Raphtalia-san. _She thinks.

Rattling of armor draws her attention as more palace guards appear. Hazel glares at them and then an idea based on yet another Marvel hero pops into her head. She grins as Rysty and Knokene shift into their Golden Spider Web Spinner forms. The guards have a moment of premonition: _something bad and embarrassing is about to happen…_ Hazel flexes her fingers and blurs, using her absurd agility to avoid attacks while laying the groundwork for her own. She reappears next to Raphtalia and clenches her hands into fists.

Instantly thousands of sheer, nearly transparent spider silk threads wrap around the soldiers, immobilizing them. The ones who annoyed her the most are in cocoons wiggling helplessly upside down. Hazel nods in satisfaction at her bloodless method of ending the fight, giving her a much needed breather as she guards Naofumi and Raphtalia.

Around them the nobles whisper in fear and horror while Aultcray looks fit to burst with fury. Ren stands up and starts to walk for one of the stairs leading down into the arena. Itsuki hurriedly tries to follow, confused by his fellow hero's actions. Hazel looks at where Naofumi and Raphtalia are embracing and smiles.

"Tate-san, you really are lucky with Raphtalia-san. She truly is a most loyal swordmaiden." She compliments him.

Naofumi nods silently as he cries, holding tightly to Raphtalia. Rysty and Knokene's jewel flash and a new message appears.

**[Conditions met! Raphtalia gains the Title: Loyal Swordmaiden! +30 Attack and +15 Agility when acting on her liege lord's orders! Bonus Skill: Unwavering Fealty- Title bearer is immune to Conditions that would turn her against her liege lord!]** They announce.

Hazel, Naofumi and Raphtalia are stunned while the rest of the audience erupts with shouts and questions as Raphtalia glows purple. The Gauntlet Hero glances down at her Legendary Weapons and mourns the days when shit still made sense. Naofumi and Raphtalia stare at her for answers and Hazel grimaces.

"… Yeah, I have no idea what the fuck just happened." She admits to them.

Naofumi opens his mouth to berate her and is interrupted by an all too familiar yell.

"NAOFUMI!" Motoyasu bellows, charging at them.

Hazel cocks her fist back but doesn't get the chance to punch him when Ren steps in and blocks Motoyasu.

"Eh?! Ren?!" He sputters in surprise.

"That's enough, Motoyasu! You lost the duel! It's over!" Ren snaps, forcing him back.

"But-! Raphtalia-chan is still-!" Motoyasu complains.

"That's no longer your concern." Hazel cuts him off, voice hard as she steps up next to Ren.

"Your concern should be mastering your weapon- and I **don't** mean upgrading it or unlocking new forms. Find someone to actually show you how to hold a spear and fight with one without skills- it may save your life one day. The same goes for you, Sword-san, Bow-san." She addresses Itsuki and Ren, to their surprise.

"Learn how to use your weapons properly. That's what you need to do before the next Wave. Oh, and figure out how to work together." She adds thoughtfully.

Ren grimaces but nods sharply before glancing at Naofumi and Raphtalia. He hesitates, then bows in apology to them.

"… I should have spoken up earlier when the duel ended. I'm sorry, Naofumi." He mumbles.

Itsuki and Motoyasu gape at the typically stoic Sword Hero while Naofumi hesitates over accepting his apology. It's Raphtalia who nods to Ren.

"Thank you for saying so, Sword Hero." She answers calmly.

Ren flushes with embarrassment and looks away, folding his arms. Hazel smiles at Ren, resting a hand on her hip.

_What a cute knucklehead. He's a bit apathetic, but at least he's trying._ She thinks ruefully. Knokene and Rysty's jewels flash again.

**[Conflict resolved. Relocation effective immediately!]** They announce.

Hazel represses a groan and looks at Naofumi and the other Heroes as a familiar violet magic circle appears under her feet.

"Behave and use your brains, or you idiots will be seeing me outside the Waves. Seriously, get your acts together and learn to read!" She lectures them before vanishing.

The four Cardinal Heroes and Raphtalia stare at where the Gauntlet Hero had stood and reflect that she sounds like a scolding older sister. Aultcray growls with frustration when the False Hero vanishes once more while the Pope considers the delightful puzzle the False Hero presents.

…

"Augh! Why did you drop me on the godforsaken _fire pit?!"_ Hazel screams as she rolls to put out the flames.

**[It was not our intention!]**

"Well, you obviously need to aim, dammit!"

"Hazel..? What happened?" Sher yawns groggily.

"Rysty and Knokene teleported me because the other heroes decided to act like fucking five year olds and _someone_ had to be the responsible adult! Then when they teleported me back they landed me in the fire pit!" Hazel snaps, wincing at the burns on her lower legs.

Rong, who had been conferring with Mirellia, pokes her head outside the wagon and sighs with relief.

"She has returned, your majesty." Rong explains.

"I was wondering who would be swearing so loudly…" Mirellia murmurs.

Kai and Meili rush over to Hazel and bury her under their combined weight. Sher and Rong sweat drop while Hazel's swearing increases in creativity.

"… Hazel, this really isn't your day, is it?" Sher whispers in pity as Hazel flails wildly.

_The next day…_

"Right, so we need to get more potions and visit Beloukas again." Hazel states, pointedly ignoring Kai and Meili as they try to catch her attention.

Rong nods while Sher tilts her head.

"Why do you need to see him..?" Sher asks slowly.

Hazel sighs, setting aside her empty bowl.

"We need a few more members for our party. Heck, maybe another monster too. But first priority is getting a mage or a healer, preferably both. Second, we need more balance to our party in terms of range of attack and defense." Hazel explains.

"Range of attack?" Sher wonders, cocking her head and ears twitching.

Hazel (barely) resists the temptation of touching her ears (they are so soft looking~!) and scrambles to answer Sher's question.

"Mhm. So I'm what you would call a close to mid-range combat fighter. I need to be near my enemies to do anything to them or lure them to me. You're solidly a close combat fighter like me, although teaching you a ranged weapon might be a good idea… Anyways! Rong is close to far with magic and close to mid-range with her knives. Kai and Meili it's hard to tell- at bare minimum they would be close range with potential for more when they're done growing. So when you look at our party, we tend to specialize in getting close and hitting hard. What we suck at is defense, far range attacks, healing and magic." Hazel dissembles their strengths and weaknesses for Sher.

Kai and Meili perk up at their names while Sher frowns as she processes what Hazel had explained.

"… so you're gonna buy more slaves and monsters?" Sher tries to ask neutrally, but Hazel clearly hears the censure in her voice.

Hazel nods shortly, locking eyes with the younger girl.

"It's the safest way. They will get the same deal as you did. Is that acceptable for you?" Hazel presses her.

Sher nods shyly, twiddling her thumbs in an effort to hide her unease. Hazel sighs and ruffles Sher's hair, making her squawk indignantly.

"Don't hide that you're uncomfortable, ne? It's better to say your concerns now and not later, because there might not **be** a later. You understand? And I promise to listen to what you say and try to keep your concerns in mind but I might not be able to do so all the time." Hazel reassures her.

Sher bites her lip and hesitantly nods.

"You… You promise to set them free if they earn it?" She demands.

Hazel nods.

"I do." She vows solemnly.

"… Okay." Sher whispers, tension seeping out of her shoulders.

"I suggest heading to the slaver's tent later this afternoon, Ilmatar-san." Rong adds, reading through several letters.

Hazel cocks her head questioningly.

"Why..?" She drags out the word.

Rong sighs.

"If what you heard was true, then Sir Naofumi will be at the slaver's tent reapplying the slave crest to Raphtalia-san. It would not do for you to be teleported simply because you met by chance." Rong reminds her.

Hazel blinks then sighs in defeat.

"Ugh, fine-! Stupid conditions… speaking of, what the hell was that about yesterday, Rysty, Knokene!" She growls.

**[Hero must specify.]**

"You know! The thing where you gave Raphtalia-san a title! What was that about!?"

**[Raphtalia fulfilled conditions for earning her title.]**

"Augh! I got that! I mean how did you give it to her, I thought that was something you only did to me!"

**[Hero was always capable of bestowing titles or removing them.]**

Hazel feels a headache coming on.

"… Okay, so how does bestowing or removing a title _work?"_

**[Hero must assess an individual based on their deeds and personality. We will check available titles for suitability and if the individual fulfills the conditions for a title, Hero may bestow said title. If the candidate violates the title they are given, Hero may remove it. This ability does not apply to the Cardinal or Vassal Heroes.]**

"… So I can't give Naofumi or the others titles?" Hazel clarifies.

**[Affirmative.]**

"…. Fuck my life." Hazel moans, flopping backwards.

Sher pats her knee consolingly while Meili and Kai groom Hazel's hair. Rong shakes her head at Hazel's antics.

_Later that afternoon…_

"No! Meili, Kai, you're staying here!" Hazel barks, glaring at them.

The Dragon and Filolial pout at her, unhappy that she was telling them they couldn't come. Hazel is near her wits end with all the insanity of the last two days.

"Look! You two are too recognizable! Especially you, Meili! And Kai, you're a giant fluffball- no, you're still adorable Kai but now you don't look like a normal Filolial! I _can't_ take you two into town, okay?! The king will try to arrest anyone with a Dragon _and_ a Filolial! If you could transform to look different then sure, but you can't so you're staying here and listening to Sher, got it?" Hazel finally snaps.

Sher nods firmly to back up Hazel's point.

"Don't worry, you two, we'll work on your hunting skills, alright?" She reassures the depressed monsters.

Hazel huffs out a sigh of relief and quickly retreats (she's not fleeing, it's a strategic retreat!) Rong following her. They enter the capital easily (thank god for disguises) and swiftly make their way to Beloukas' tent. Hazel stays outside while Rong double-checks none of the Heroes are there and beckons Hazel inside. The portly slave trader rubs his hands together with glee at her appearance.

"Lady Hero! It has been quite some time! Come to do business, I hope?" He inquires.

Hazel nods shortly, folding her arms.

"Yes. I'll see what you have, but I'm thinking at least one new monster egg and perhaps two new slaves." She lays out her preferences.

Beloukas nods, grin widening at the prospect of a sale.

"This way, Lady Hero~!" He ushers her into the depths of his tent.

Hazel keeps her face impassive at the suffering of the slaves around her, the only sign of her increasing tension is her jaw clenching. Beloukas leads her to the back and Hazel surveys the available slaves. Most are Demi-humans along with beastfolk. Movement at the corner of her eye redirects her attention towards a larger cage. She pulls off the covering and has to work hard to hold onto her composure.

Three Demi-human children are huddled together, two girls and a boy. The youngest, a girl, has small deer antlers and twitching ears as she stares up in terror at Hazel. A low growl rumbles from the boy's throat as he moves protectively before the other two, his hair a mix of white and black with rounded white cat ears. A white and black tiger tail lashes behind him. The last girl glares at Hazel angrily, pointed fox ears twitching and her tail lashing.

Hazel cocks her head at them, intrigued. Rong has a bad feeling as she watches Hazel. Beloukas chortles when he sees what had arrested Hazel's attention.

"Sharp eyes as always Lady Hero! You really do have a talent for finding my more intriguing merchandise! As you can see, I have three of the rarer Demi-humans variants available for sale. The Kitsune girl is most likely to be sold as a pleasure slave while the Hakuko boy is drafted for a bodyguard. And the little Deer Demi-human is most likely on the same path as the Kitsune girl once she's a bit older." Beloukas explains.

Hazel resists the urge to deck him, breathing slowly and evenly to control her temper.

"I see. What are their levels?" Hazel asks when she is sure she won't snarl at the slave trader.

Beloukas points at each in turn.

"The Kitsune is at level 2, the Hakuko at level 4 because he killed one of the slavers trying to capture him and the Deer girl at level 1. My prices for them is 10 gold for the Kitsune, 10 gold for the Hakuko boy and 4 gold for the Deer girl."

"So 24 gold for the three of them plus a monster egg… 17 gold for them and the egg." Hazel haggles.

Beloukas staggers, a hand to his heart.

"17?! I couldn't! 22 gold, no less!"

"18. They're in shit condition which means it'll be longer to get them up to speed." Hazel retorts.

"Hmph! 20 gold!" Beloukas counter offers.

Hazel smiles slowly and dangerously at Beloukas.

"Beloukas, have you forgotten..? I have a 30% discount on **all** your goods." She reminds him.

Beloukas pauses and frowns.

"But you are forgetting the cost of the monster egg!" He challenges her triumphantly.

Hazel shakes her head, still smiling that dangerous smile.

"No the egg is for free since I will be buying basic gear from you and I am promoting your wares during the Waves. Not to mention it's a nice package deal…" She drawls.

Beloukas frowns thoughtfully then laughs.

"I see! Very well, Lady Hero! I accept your bargain! Let's get these three settled and then you may pick another monster egg and their beginning gear!" Beloukas invites her.

Hazel glances at Rong, who nods and goes to inspect the available weapons and clothing. The three slaves are pulled out of the cage and their slave crests rebranded with Hazel's blood. Hazel winces at the agony the crests cause but gives her first order to the group.

"Stay put until we're ready to leave, understand?" Hazel commands with a raised eyebrow.

They nod with varying degrees of anger or fear. Hazel sighs at the amount of work she's going to be doing when they return to the Belladonnas. Beloukas shows her the eggs and Hazel closes her eyes, her hand drifting over the eggs until one in particular seems to call to her. She selects it and Beloukas notes in the ledger which one she selected before doing the sealing ceremony with the egg.

Rong walks back with her arms full of basic clothes, footwear and daggers. Hazel nods in satisfaction at Rong's choices and glances at her new slaves (ick that never gets easier).

"Alright, we're leaving. I have a fairly simple set of rules to follow. Don't attack me or my companions, stay with the group and don't lie to me. Ready? Put your cloaks on and we'll get you some long term weapons and basic armor. Hmm, Rong do you think we can pick up books that teach spell casting?" Hazel asks her companion.

Rong nods.

"Yes, and pick up more potions and herbs. Good thing we have a slight surplus of funds at the moment." She reflects.

Hazel laughs.

"Careful the gods might be listening," She teases her.

Rong rolls her eyes as they enter Erhard's shop. He looks up and his face cracks a fond grin as Rong casually locks the door.

"You're back! Nice to see you again, Lady Hero!" Erhard greets her before glancing at the unfamiliar trio trailing after her.

"Let me guess, you want them kitted out and find some weapons for them?" He asks dryly.

Hazel smirks, leaning on the counter.

"Aw, you know me so well~! Alright kids, look around and see if there's any weapons in particular that interest you. We'll discuss armor after I get an idea of what fighting style to expect." She explains to Erhard.

They hesitate before the Hakuko boy rushes over to inspect the wall with swords and shields, eyes sparkling. Kitsune girl slowly moves to look over the daggers while Deer girl stares up at the bows on the wall wistfully. Rong, Hazel and Erhard share looks of amusement.

"So, a basic sword and shield for the boy and a bow for the little miss? And perhaps a dagger set for the oldest girl?" Erhard asks.

Hazel hums and nods.

"I have no problem with it. What do you recommend armor-wise?"

"Light leather armor for the little miss, heavier leather over chainmail for the boy and leather for the older miss." He answers promptly.

Hazel considers it then adds a suggestion.

"Can you see if we can add some wiggle room for upcoming growth? Sher outgrew her armor in about a month and I would rather not have to replace it that quickly." Hazel explains.

Erhard laughs and nods.

"I'll see what I can do." He promises.

Hazel nods and calls over the kids, squatting to be at eyelevel.

"Right, I forgot to ask earlier, what are your names?" Hazel asks.

Kitsune girl answers first with a wary expression.

"Kassia, Master."

The Deer girl pokes her head out from behind Kassia.

"A-Abelia, Ma-Master…" She stammers.

The Hakuko huffs at her, folding his arms and scowling at her.

"I don't want to tell you!" He snaps at her.

Hazel quirks her eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Is that so~? Well then, I guess I could _give_ you a name since I don't feel like calling you 'boy' or 'you' all the time." Hazel muses aloud.

Rong suppresses the urge to sigh as the Hakuko boy flushes red with anger.

"Oi! You can't-!" He snaps but Hazel interrupts him.

"Hmm, how about Finn?" She poses the question to Rong.

Rong considers it and shakes her head. Hazel mock pouts.

"Aw, really? Hmm, what about Fell? I like that one-"

"My name is Gale!" He snaps, tail bristling.

Hazel nods solemnly.

"Nice to meet you, Gale, Kassia and Abelia. My name is Hazel Ilmatar, Gauntlet Hero and leader of a mercenary troop that's focuses on fighting the Waves. That's my second in command, Rong. If you have questions, feel free to ask either of us." She orders, standing back up as Rong lays out the weapons on the counter.

Erhard comes around the counter and measures each of the Demi-human kids for size before disappearing into the back. He reappears with three sets of various armor and urges the kids to try them on. Kassia finishes putting on her gear first; a simply leather breast plate over her green tunic with a belt for her knives. Leather gloves protect her hands and knee-high boots her lower legs. Her fox tail lashes slowly back and forth as she awaits their approval.

Hazel grins at her then Erhard.

"Oh, you _are_ good, Erhard-san!" She praises.

"Does it feel uncomfortable anywhere, Kassia?" Rong asks before Hazel is carried away.

Kassia shakes her head, her scarlet hair flapping. Gale comes out next, scowling. His gear is a chainmail shirt with a leather breastplate for his torso and leather arm guards. His pants are grey and tucked into boots as well. Erhard checks Gale for the fit, asking him to twist and raise his arms. Hazel is pleased when Erhard confirms the fit is comfortable for Gale.

Abelia is the last to exit the changing rooms, shivering under so many stares. Her outfit is a crimson tunic with a leather breastplate and arm braces paired with leather gloves for her hands. Black trousers go under the tunic to cover her legs along with her ankle boots. Hazel gives her a reassuring smile.

"Looks good! Does it pinch or feel too tight anywhere?" Hazel asks Abelia.

Abelia shakes her head wildly and hides behind Kassia again. Rong and Hazel quickly haggle with Erhard over the price before settling on a reasonable amount for both parties. Then they unlock the door and head to a magician's shop that Rong knows of. A grandmotherly old witch sits behind the counter and eyes them curiously.

"Welcome to my shop! How may I help you today?" She inquires warmly.

"We would like to determine magical attributes for these four." Rong answers, gesturing to Hazel, Gale, Abelia and Kassia.

"That'll be 50 silver per person." The witch informs them.

Hazel forks over the money with a soft sigh and places her hand on the crystal ball. It glows and the witch smiles in surprise.

"Ara? You are certainly unusual! You have dual affinities for Fire and Ice magic! And it looks like you could learn Shadow as well, given enough practice!" She informs Hazel.

Hazel nods, slightly surprised. She moves and let's Gale take her place, standing next to Rong. Gale slaps his hand down and waits for her pronouncement. The witch chuckles at his expression.

"Looks like boya has an affinity for Lightning magic, but he'll need to work hard at it!" She warns him.

Gale nods and shuffles back to let Abelia go next. Abelia cautiously places her hand on the crystal and waits anxiously for the witch's assessment. The witch quirks her eyebrow in surprise and chuckles.

"Well, I'll be-! Double affinity for Healing and Support magic! You're the second person I've seen today with that particular set of affinities!" She encourages the Deer Demi-human.

Abelia blushes under her praise and hides behind Gale and Rong. Kassia steps up and places her hand on the crystal ball with a determined expression. The witch's jaw drops in surprise.

"Ara?! Fire, Shadow **and** Light magic?! Missy, you'll be a fantastic magician!" The Witch exclaims.

Hazel laughs.

"Well then, we would appreciate some grimoires to learn from and perhaps a magician's wand or staff for Kassia and Abelia." She tells her frankly.

The witch nods and quickly recommends various grimoires and different types of wands for Kassia and Abelia with Rong helping them decide. They leave the shop with significantly less in their wallets but with the supplies needed to learn magic on their own. Hazel leads the way back to the Belladonna's campsite, only for Sher to race up and grab her, completely frantic.

"Hazel! You're back, thank god!" She wails, hugging her.

Hazel sweat drops.

"Sher, what happened? Are Kai and Meili alright-?"

"MOM!"

"Mommy~!"

Two very unfamiliar voices scream and Hazel looks up in time to see a naked blond boy with golden bird's wings and an equally naked dark-haired girl with horns and bat wings racing towards her. Hazel blinks, stupefied.

"What-" Hazel starts to say.

"You're back!" The two naked kids cheer and slam into her, hugging her legs.

Hazel flails and looks at Sher desperately.

"Sher, what the hell is going on?!" Hazel hisses, trying to ignore how tightly the two naked kids are hugging her.

Sher gulps.

"W-Well…"

"You said we couldn't come with unless we looked different!" The boy chirps happily.

"So we transformed ourselves!" The girl continues haughtily.

Hazel rubs her forehead as she tries to sort out what's going on.

"Wait, do I _know_ you two?" Hazel demands, nonplussed.

The two kids pout and two explosions of smoke replace them. Hazel stumbles as claws replace small humanoid arms and freezes when Meili and Kai stare back at her expectantly. Rong face palms and Sher bows her head in apology. Kassia, Gale and Abelia stare in stunned awe at the Knight's Dragon and Filolial holding Hazel's legs hostage.

"It's us, Mom!" Kai whimpers, staring at her sadly.

"Yes, Mommy, you really should have realized it was us!" Meili scolds Hazel.

Hazel turns her face skywards and swears.

"Oh, _fuck_ my life." She moans dejectedly.

**And that is a wrap! Had fun? I did too, although dialogue in certain sections are more choppy than I would like _ but anyways! Yes, things are getting only more chaotic for the Belladonnas and the other Heroes (I feel no guilt :P) Please review and comment! Until next time!**


End file.
